Halloween Slashathon Collection!
by Dark Night Ski
Summary: It's coming...It's bigger...It's sexier...It has more Fandoms! That's right it's 2016 bitches! More slash, more pairings, more hot action! Books, Movies, TV Shows! Has been cut short to Ten Shots this year due to internet issues and sickness. Will return to longer format next year. Sorry!
1. 2014 1- Dark Ride (Mike&Noel)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October first and the first day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot One- Dark Ride (Mike/Noel)

Mike Montgomery was there on the Halloween train. Unknown to everyone but a chosen few he was a member of the A-Team. He was Aria's kid brother, too innocent to be mixed up with all this but here he was walking through the corridors looking for his partner. They had begun this as an attempt to scare her really, but after a screw up somewhere his sister was in a box and hidden in the train. Something that wasn't in the plans he had been told about. His partner and special friend Noel Khan assured him everything would work out. Fortunately, at the end of the line Aria was safe and Mike was in his favorite position bent over backwards undoing Noel's belt. They were in the back of Noel's Sports car and Mike was taking Noel's aching ten inch member into his mouth.

The action causing the older boy to buck his hips and run his hands through Mike's hair. At this angle it was possible for Noel to reach through Mike's spread legs and stroke his hard dick through his jeans. Just as he began to buck into Noel's hands Noel came hard down his throat and his pants and boxers were sliding down his legs before he could breath again. Noel loved fucking Mike. It was the best thing he ever felt, the feeling of Mike's loose hole accepting him once more was enough to drive him over the edge again but he held back. Mike gave out a wanton moan as the older boy entered him for the third time that Halloween and gasped when he pulled out and slammed back in. Noel was always the best lay when he was rough.

Mike loved when they made love as well but he really craved being fucked hard. He was quite the little closet masochist. Mike's A hoodie was discarded near the black jeans and Noel still mostly in his (A outfit) Pulled out a small silver knife from his pocket and sliced into the milky white skin on Mike's back causing said boy to moan loudly.

"Noel...Please again deeper...I want to feel the burn!" he groaned.

Noel complied eagerly with a deeper cut that went in about five inches deep and Mike let out a hiss of pleasure pain. Red crimson liquid flowing down his back as Noel cut and cut while slamming into Mike over and over. Just when Mike and Noel climaxed a phone buzzed with a text and new orders. They read the text and smirked at each other as they opened Noel trunk to reveal a bound Hanna Marin whom they had grabbed after releasing Aria. They carried her to the top of the train and Noel stabbed her in the stomach before tossing her over the edge into the crowd below. At that same moment three phones buzzed with a text as screaming was heard.

_Happy Halloween, Bitches- A_

Author's Note 2: The Pretty Little Liars shots will follow each other in order so don't skip around.


	2. 2- Crime Scene (Wilden&Garrett)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October second and the second day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Two- Crime Scene (Wilden/Garrett)

When everybody on the ground had time to react to the new event there was screaming. Aria, Emily, and Spenser rushed forward to try and help their friend. But Detective Wilden held them back and began to set up the crime scene while the barely breathing Hanna was put into an Ambulance. Five people followed the Ambulance leaving the detective and officer Garrett to handle the scene as the crowd dispersed. All going their separate ways until only the to police men were left on the scene leaving them to continue as they wished.

Wilden watched Garrett walk around in his tight pants and licked his lips. That Latino would be his, he'd know the feeling of being inside the younger man if it killed him. He wanted to just stick it in him right then and there with no preparation at all. But alas this wasn't the time or place. They needed to finish this up quickly and then Wilden would figure out how to deal with Garrett. So they went around determining what was evidence and what wasn't and where she had fallen from and when they stopped he came to something. The boss wanted loose lips gone anyway, and the best way to fuck something without being resisted?

Having whoever or whatever either drugged or dead. In this case dead would work nicely. It saved him work later and he still got to play with the other man. There were a couple ways he could do this. He could tell the man what he had been ordered to do, and that if he cooperated in the sex act he wouldn't be harmed. Or he could just kill him and fuck him after. Either way he was going to fuck the man and the man was going to die. He walked up behind the man picked up a pipe and knocked him over the head. The Latino fell to the floor unconscious and Darren dragged him onto the train and to the deserted car Aria had been in.

He tied the man's hands behind his back and woke him before explaining the situation the man was in.

"The boss want's me to kill you but I want something else. I've been watching you for awhile. Lusting after your tight ass in those too tight jeans. Seeing your bulge whenever one of those girls is around. I want to fuck you. I want to have you blow me and to blow you in turn. So you have two choices. Go along with this, or I kill you which shall it be?" Darren asked.

"I...I'll cooperate...Just don't kill me...Please don't kill me..." Garrett whimpered.

Darren smirked and untied the man's hands before forcing him to his knee and unzipping his fly. He pushed Garrett's face right up to his cock and slowly, frightened Garrett took it into his mouth. He choked on it and the smell of musk as it hit his nose but he kept sucking. Soon Darren came causing globs of cum to coat Garrett's mouth which he gagged on before they ran down his chin and stained his clothes like the sex toy he now was.

Darren pulled out of the other man's mouth and got on his knees. He was surprised to find Garrett was half hard. Meaning either because of what just happened or the promise of being blown had done this.

"Please Darren...Don't...Just let me go..." He whimpered.

"Nope. You agreed to go along with this. This is the alternative to your death." He said as he took Garrett's cock into his mouth. Garrett tried to pull away and moaned for him to stop but before long Darren's tongue had him hypnotized. He moaned and grunted and the protests stopped as he came hard. Darren then did just as he had wanted and slammed into Garrett's nice virgin entrance as hard as he could with nothing but left over cum as lube.. As he pounded into him bringing screams of pain from his throat blood coated Darren's cock as he split Garrett in two.

After he came again he pulled out picked up his gun and smirked.

"Wait...no...you said if...I cooperated...I'd live..."

"No I said go alone with this or I kill you. I never said I wouldn't if you let me fuck you." Darren replied. A loud bang bringing Garrett's life to it's end.

Author's Note 2: So that was um...Dark...I surprised myself with this one...


	3. 3- Hospital (Caleb&Toby)

Author's Note:

So it's that time of year again! It's October third and the third day of my 2014 Halloween Slashathon! Now this was a popular event last year so the rules have changed, but these new rules will make things more fun.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Three- Hospital (Caleb/Toby)

The gun shot that rang out in the far distance didn't concern the people rushing to the hospital. They worried about more important things like if Hanna would be okay, who could have thrown her off the train, when was she taken? Things like this took up space in their minds. While Spencer once again played the voice of reason Toby was trying to calm his friend down. Caleb. He was convinced this was his fault. He should have been there. He should have been with her and not cracking the stupid phone. This wouldn't have happened otherwise. He could have protected her. Or as Toby pointed out he could have been the one thrown off the train. He understood what Toby was trying to do, but he needed something else. He didn't need pity or to calm down. He needed her to be okay.

Toby sat and watched his friend. He looked distraught, like he might brake at any moment. Calming the other boy down wasn't working. He needed a new plan but he kept getting distracted by the other boy himself. Toby was with Spencer and he loved her with all his heart, he had been attracted to one or two guys before but not many. So when he arrived at Hanna's where Caleb was crashing. He had woken the guy up. He had to climb through the window in the basement so as to not wake Hanna's mom. Who still had no clue Caleb was staying there. Caleb had been laying there asleep with a blanket thrown over his waist. It was hot in the basement Toby could feel that from coming in from outside. So naturally Caleb had stripped down to nothing and climbed on the air mattress he was on and covered up. Obviously in his sleep he got hot.

The blanket was down below his waist a tad but not much. Toby could see brown hair peeking out from under the blanket and a bulge beneath it. He stopped in his tracks after landing on the ground because the sleeping boy moaned! He watched as whatever Caleb dreamt took it's toll on the boy and the bulge grew bigger in size. The head of the boy's dick peeking out above the blanket now that he was hard. Toby was conflicted. He loved Spencer but it was too hot. He didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to do this with no one knowing again. He crept forward quietly and the boy moaned again, the blanket shifting a little further down as his legs moved in his sleep.

Half the boy's erection was visible to Toby now and he decided what he'd do if the situation allowed. He got on his knees and moved the blanket down enough to have full view and range of the sleeping boy's penis. Now he'd done this once before to Noel Khan when he slept on the couch after seeing Jenna so he was careful. He reached out and gave the dick a squeeze to gauge if Caleb was a sound sleeper. The boy moaned but his eyes didn't open. So smiling to himself about his luck Toby bent his head and took the boy in his mouth. It drew a long moan from Caleb's lips and Toby drew the cock to the back of his throat to deep throat the boy. His tongue wrapped around the base. His sucking skills had been developed sure. Khan made sure of it when he had gotten caught.

Caleb came in his sleep with a grunt and the liquid went down Toby's throat. He wiped the wetness left on Caleb's limp dick on the blanket before covering him up and walking back to the window to wake him. It look better if he was as far from the boy as possible when he woke. He then called out the boy's name and explained what had happened. That was how they got to the hospital. Then he got an idea. He knew what to do so he looked at Caleb and told him to come closer. Toby stood and went to lock the door to the room they were in before getting on his knees and unzipping Caleb's skinny jeans.

"Dude whoa I'm not...I'm with Hanna..." Caleb stuttered out.

"Yeah I'm with Spencer, but you need to relax and I happen to be good at relaxing people." Toby replied with a smirk.

"I don't think this is a good...Holy fuck that's great..." He began but it turned into a moan at the end when his cock was devoured whole.

Just when he was about to blow he stopped and pulled his own shorts down before climbing into Caleb's lap.

"Dude what are you...holy shit that's tight...sooo good." Caleb ground out as Toby sunk down on Caleb's dick.

He bounced in Caleb's lap for awhile until Caleb shot his load deep inside Toby's body and Toby brought himself to completion as well.

"So...do ya...feel...better now..." Toby panted.

Author's note 2: Two for one! I might do a flash back to Noel and Toby next. I don't know. I don't really have a lot of pairing ideas for this show so we'll see a lot of threesomes soon.


	4. 4- Earning the Grade (Noel&Ezra)

Author's Note: This one takes place before the others in Pretty-Little-Liars. It's not as slashy but still a good read I think

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Four- Earning the grade (Slight Noel/Ezra)

Noel Kahn had always been attractive. Even from a young age, he'd always had girls and guys coming at him from left and right. He'd always been pretty good at sports as well; captain of the soccer team, and football team. He'd even gotten a full ride scholarship to U Penn for Basket Ball. His life was great for the most part.

But the one thing Noel had always been bad at was school. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't manage to get good grades. He did best in gym of course but in everything else he totally sucked. English was his worst subject by far though. The teacher was nice but he just couldn't get the grades.

He found he could study for weeks and still when he got his tests he froze. That's how he found himself in this compromising position. It was around Halloween and Noel's parents were getting on him about his grades. If he didn't pass he wouldn't be able to host his annual Halloween party. It had always been a standard rule that he needed to be passing everything to host it.

Ezra looked down at Noel with pity as he handed out the latest grade. He'd never seen such a hard working student do so poorly in his class. Granted, it was only his second year teaching. Noel absolutely every peace of extra credit Ezra was allowed to offer in the weeks leading up to this final, and still, his score was just 7% short of passing. He knew what this meant. He had gone to Noel's party last year with Aria. Now he'd have nothing to do this year.

With a final grade of 63% Noel's parents would flip. He looked down and saw a note telling him to see the teacher after class. Against his better judgement a little glimmer of hope emerged. Maybe there was another piece of extra credit? Maybe he wasn't completely screwed just yet?

When the final bell of the day rang, Noel's stomach was in knots. He'd tried so hard, and wanted to pass the class so bad, but it just didn't happen. School just wasn't for him.

"Mr. Fitz?" Noel asked, walking over to Ezra's desk.

"Yes, Mister Khan I see you didn't do well on the latest test. I was hoping all the extra credit and studying would help but. You seem to just not test well." Ezra let out a short laugh, exposing his pearly white's for a second.

He went still. That smile was always a problem for Noel. He'd even say he might be doing so poorly because he was distracted by the older man. The way he walked in those tight clothes with his nicely formed ass. The way it squeezed his decently sized bulge

He didn't regret any of it. In fact, Mr. Fitz had been the cause of many of his orgasms over the past couple of years. The only thing he regretted was failing the year.

"You wanted to see me?" Noel asked sheepishly, too embarrassed by his awoken body parts to look towards Ezra.

"Noel," Ezra began, taking a step towards Noel but stopping when Noel took a step back. "Look, I know you've been trying hard all year, and I respect that. That being said, your results this time just haven't been enough for me to pass you."

"Mr Fitz isn't there anything I can do? I mean it's just seven percent I can find something to raise it that much right?" Noel asked/begged his teacher. This party was the best thing for him. It was one of the few things he actually enjoyed.

"Actually there is something. I've noticed you watching me and if you help me out with some frustration, I'll bump your grade to a 75%. How does that sound?" Ezra asked.

Noel thought about this. He wasn't above servicing Mr Fitz for the grade he after a few moments of moral hesitation he nodded.

That was how he found himself bent over Ezra's desk.

"Oh yeah...Mr Fitz fuck me harder! Please harder!" He shouted in the empty school.

Ezra rammed into him over and over again and bit into the boy's neck drawing blood. The boy was putty beneath him and they climaxed in unison on the desk.

"Congratulations on your C+ Mr Khan." Ezra said once they were dress and he was walking Noel to his car.

"Oh no. Thank you Mr Fitz."

Author's Note 2: So this one was more plot than not but it had sex.


	5. 5- Family (Wes&Ezra)

Author's Note: So I'm getting this all typed up nice and neat so I can move on. I have two other projects that need to be finished. I have this one planned so I hope it's good.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Five- Family (Ezra/Wesley)

Ezra like Caleb was home when he heard about what had happened with Hanna Marin. He couldn't believe something like that could happen. No Ezra thought the A nightmare had ended. They had been wrong and Hanna paid the price. She was being rushed into Surgery and they didn't know how long it would take or if she'd make it. So as Ezra often did in times of stress he recalled events of his own life. Ones he wasn't proud of. In this moment one particular memory came to mind, one he never wanted to remember but was etched into his brain. The night his family was changed forever.

See the Fitz brothers were once as normal and close as brothers should be. Wesley Fitzgerald looked up to Ezra. He was Wesley's big brother. The one that taught him everything, the one who was smart enough to get into a fancy school. Ezra had taught him about the changes his body went through in his teens, he had been there for him when he became moody or withdrawn. Ezra had been his Idol. That all changed three years prior to Ezra getting his teaching job. He was starting his Senior year in college when his little brother came for the tour. He had gotten in and made Ezra proud.

Ezra had been so happy back then. They had been different. But when Wesley started college that term something was different. Wesley acted normal enough but Ezra could tell something had changed. Wesley denied it when Ezra asked of course but Ezra knew his brother, he always knew when Wesley was lying. In that moment. The one where he promised everything was fine, he had been lying through his teeth. Ezra then decided to watch his brother. To see any changes in behavior. It didn't take long to notice that his womanizing brother didn't even speak to girls now. The reason he would learn would change everything.

After weeks of nothing there was a party in Ezra's frat. He decided to use this as an opportunity to get his brother drunk and learn the truth. If Ezra had known then what he did now, he never would have invited the boy. He would have let their relationship remain the same as it always had been. But at the time he knew something was wrong and just wanted to help his brother. It didn't take long to convince Wesley to go and even less time to convince him to drink. It then was just a matter of getting him to keep drinking. Wesley wasn't a silent drunk either, after enough booze it finally came out.

He looked his big brother in the eyes and with the help of liquid courage admitted to what he had been hiding for a year now. He told his brother that he had discovered he was gay. Now this wasn't what Ezra was expecting but he wasn't angry or upset. Quite the opposite he himself indulged in both genders. He just agreed to be discreet about it for his parents. A big wealthy family having even one son that was even remotely interested in other men would ruin their social lives. Ezra understood and agreed after they promised it wasn't because they were ashamed. That it was just business.

He explained this to his brother and they hugged it out before al the booze hit Ezra hard and he passed out. That' when things went bad. Ezra woke up to unexplainable pleasure. His dick was encased by warmth and he couldn't explain it. But when he opened his eyes and looked down he saw Wesley. His brother, his little or may not so little judging by the bulge in his shorts was sucking him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even move to stop it. It felt too good. So when he came and Wesley unleashed his own cock thinking Ezra was still out he freaked.

Wesley came all over Ezra's lower half just as Ezra shot up. He didn't know what to do so he punched him in the face and ran. It was the end of being normal brothers. He knew he handled it badly. He did. But he couldn't just forget that. It was sin, it wasn't right. It went against everything they'd been taught. That's how Wesley became the black sheep and how there familial relationship ended.

Ezra shook his head and stood. Memories aside Aria needed him. He got dressed and left his apartment. Tears of regret still running down his face.

Author's note 2: Hope this was enjoyable. I found this a plausible reason the brothers might not get along.


	6. 6- Sitter (Jason&Mike)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot six- Sitter (Jason/Mike)

Aria didn't have a lot of time but Mike was only sixteen. She didn't think he was capable of staying home alone while she was gone all night. So instead she found someone close to his age to stay with him. Jason. He was eighteen and had his act together and was removed from their suspect list awhile back. That and they seemed to like each other well enough made Aria think of him. So after calling Jason and explaining the situation she left the house. Confident that Jason would take care of Mike and keep him company while she went to the Hospital she felt her sister duties were well done. Little did she know this was exactly what was expected for her to do.

Jason came in through the back and immediately crashed his lips to Mike's plump ones. They kissed for awhile. Their tongues battling for dominance like it was a war. Hands clawing at each other's clothes and when the clothes came off in pieces littering the room with torn fabric they began to move. Towards the stairs they came up for air before going right back to sucking life from the other. They crashed into the wall still entangled between the stairs and front door before more cloth was shed as they went upstairs. By the time Jason kicked the door to Mike's room open they were both naked and painfully hard.

Mike's room which he always locked with a key when he left it was covered in plans. He was one of the higher ups. One of the people trusted with the plans at all. Above his desk was the plan from tonight. The one were they were to scare Aria while Noel grabbed Hanna. Even the part where they threw her off the train's roof. At this point it was just Jason, Mike, and Noel. Mona was in Radley and out of the three of them only Noel had met A. Mike had spoken to A through reply-able texts, but Jason hadn't even done that. He didn't mind though. The two boys he was with kept him busy, between them and his A duties his life was full and he was happy again.

They smashed into Mike's desk knocking over the rest of tonight's plan and landed on top. Jason began to trace Mike's chest with his mouth and tongue while Mike clawed at his back and moaned. Mike may have the most A power in the group, but he wasn't the power in the relationship. Sure Noel had met A and Mike hadn't but A liked Mike the best. Noel and Jason were the powers in their relationship though. They both fucked him. The only one who had more power here than Jason was Noel, he fucked them both. Jason only submitted to him. Mike was quite happy with this because he was dominant in their A lives.

Jason finally made it to his prized lollipop between Mike's thighs and took the younger boy in his mouth. Mike whined and begged for more suction, knowing that as the best sucker out of the three of them Jason could do it. Just when Mike was about to burst though he quit. This caused Mike to whine and beg for release but they were moving. Jason cleared Mike's bed before lying on it on his back, making it clear that Mike was to get on top. Mike did this and impaled himself on Jason's cock before beginning to move. While Mike did this Jason did one of Mike's favorite tricks. Jason was flexible and bent around so he was hunched over Mike sucking him while he rode Jason's dick.

After they both exploded some time later Jason smiled at him and asked a question.

"So what's the rest of tonight's plan?" He asked the younger.

"Oh trust me, the boss is just getting started tonight. If all goes well Hanna won't make it through Surgery and the rest of those bitches will be easy pickings." Mike replied with a laugh they then turned around and began fucking all over again. Missing the text alert on Mike's phone.

_Something went wrong, Hanna is alive! Plan B NOW! - _**A**

Author's Note: So there is plot to these, but it won't be resolved completely this year. You'll just have to read next year too.


	7. 7- Plan (Wren?)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot seven- Plan (Wren/?)

Wren was a business man he had to make money. He did this is various and assorted ways, some legal like being a doctor. Some not so much. So when he was approached by a man in black he knew it was some of the not so much kind. When he learned from this stranger that all he had to do to earn three thousand was botch a surgery, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Wren had killed people before more directly so this wasn't a problem. He was handed an envelope and the man in black disappeared without another word. He hadn't really spoken to Wren at all, he had typed on his phone and showed it to him. Obviously it was someone either really good at this or someone on the run.

Wren opened the envelope and recognized the name immediately. He never had much contact with Hanna but he'd met her a few times. But...Three large was three large. He'd be done and gone by tonight. Though he wouldn't be coming back and would never see Spencer again. Which, if Wren was honest, was worth three large. He turned and went into the operating room and began work. All it would take was a misstep and she'd be dead. So he picked up the suture kit and went to work closing the wound. He made the cut causing more blood and called out the S.O.S. But after He was told to leave so the other doctor could repair it.

He couldn't do anything from out here. As he walked through the dark empty halls the figure appeared again. He looked pissed and before Wren could run he was tackled and dragged into an empty on call room. Wren was hit in the face a couple times and kneed in the stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground before feeling a sharp pain, his leg was bleeding and his pants were on the floor. He was actual scared for one. He had no way out of this and he probably wasn't going to make it out of here. The figure cut him again causing his boxer briefs to hit the ground next. The figure pulled his own pants down a bit allowing his dick free. Pinning Wren to the wall he slammed in.

The other man cried out in pain as he was slammed into over and over. His tight virgin ass gushing blood. He cried and begged for the figure to stop but he didn't, he kept pounding into Wrens ass. After a few more minuets of Wren's sobbing the figure came. He pulled out and shoved Wren to the floor before pulling out a knife and beginning to cut into the man.

"See Wren. This is how you kill someone. Don't you know how?" He asked driving the knife deeper.

"You...I know you. I'm...sorry..I tried...I was kicked...from the OR...please don't...kill me." Wren begged.

"Why not? I'm done with you and your obviously incompetent. So as much fun as this was, it's time to die Wren." The figure said removing the knife and driving it into the other man's neck.

"I...A...N" Wren gurgled as he died and silence rang.

Ian stood and went to turn when he heard the click clack of heels hitting tile. He spun to see a very familiar girl only to be shot in the chest.

"Mona...how...why...?" He rasped.

"Oh didn't you hear Ian? I'm better now!" She said with a smile. She then looked at Wren before speaking again.

"There have been to many deaths in Rosewood lately. We needed a fall guy. Your now a druggie and a rapist! You broke in to steal drugs and killed this poor doctor. Before Wilden caught you and shot you. He did it in self defense of course, this is after all his gone." She giggled as she turned and left Ian to bleed to death.

Author's Note: So more plot stuff and Mona! But we're here for sex there was some of that too.


	8. 8- Plan B (Jason&Noel)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot eight- Plan B (Jason/Noel)

After Mike checked his phone he saw the text and sent Jason on his way. Jason kissed him goodbye and left to meet up with Noel. He wasn't looking forward to this. It was risky, it was desperate, but it was what they had right now. It also made the most sense at the time. Why wouldn't the person who threw Hanna off the train try again? So Jason was meeting Noel at the Hospital, he was going to play guard while Noel crept into the ICU. She'd be alone for now and easy to dispose of. So while Jason put on a black wig and put in some contacts to change his eyes, Noel made his way inside. Noel went into Hanna's room while Jason chatted up the nurses at the station.

Noel crept to the bed and lowered his hood. Staring at someone he'd known for years. She was asleep. She wouldn't feel anything, all he did was stick a syringe full of air into her IV. The air bubble travels into her body to her heart where it causes Heart Failure. It was pretty much undetectable and harder to prove if detected. Everyone would think she died from heart failure due to the surgery. Noel bowed his head a moment in silence before slipping from the room, and soon after out of the hospital. It took ten minuets for her to die. By then Noel was in the car and Jason had left the nurses station and disposed of the appearance changing items. It was like they were never there.

When Noel brought Jason back to Mike's they went inside and found him asleep. Noel smiled at the sleeping teen and they went to the bathroom. The shower was big enough for two people. They were dirty which is what they told themselves. As clothes piled on the floor and naked bodies hit hot water. Skin against skin contact was at it's fullest and hands touched everywhere. Noel pressed Jason's hard body against his and then against the wall. He was pinned. He put Jason's hands above his head and brought his other hand up Jason's sides. Jason moaned and begged for release his erection rubbing against Noel's between them every so often.

Some time passed while Noel was kissing every inch of Jason's neck, shoulders, and chest. Jason's body shivering with pleasure beneath the warm spray. He paid extra attention to Jason's nipples, because despite Jason's masculine personality. He liked his nipples sucked when he himself was dominated. Of course Noel was the only person Jason let dominate him so Noel knew these things. Time inched on and when Noel finally made his way down to Jason's member it was leaking. For a moment he just breathed on driving Jason into a frenzy, but finally slowly he took Jason's cock into his mouth. Jason growled and came immediately.

Turning Jason around roughly Noel entered him hard. Hard enough to make Jason wince, and for Jason to wince it took a lot. This went on for awhile until Noel finally climaxed. They finished their shower and Noel left while Jason passed out on the couch. This is where the distraught Aria found him when she got home.

Author's Note: I didn't like the shower sex...Hope everyone else likes it though.


	9. 9- Suspected (Jason&Mike&Noel)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Nine- Suspected (Noel/Mike/Jason)

Aria went up and checked on her brother. Discovering, to her surprise his door was unlocked. She went in not having seen his room in months. What she found shocked her to her core. Plans and outlines were everywhere. She walked around and looked at them all. Various and assorted plans A had used against them over the past year and a half two years. Her brother had them. Aria being Aria came to a conclusion. Her brother was tracking A! He found out what was going on and was trying to help, he must be trying to find links between everything! Of course sweet innocent Aria came to the wrong conclusion. Always wanting to believe the best in people, especially her family.

She left as quietly as possible to speak with the two remaining girls. She had to mention this to them. It was important news! Maybe he knew more than just plans maybe he had suspects! But as she exited the room her legs came out from under her after a bat smashed into them from behind. Aria landed face down on the ground she couldn't move. She was sure her legs were broken. All she could hear was heavy breathing until she was rolled over painfully. When she looked up at her attacker everything clicked. The plans, hanging out with Noel and Jason suddenly, Jason being so willing to sit with him the night before. She stared into the eyes of the person who had probably had something to do with Hanna's death.

"Noel...but...you it doesn't make sense..." She whimpered.

He laughed and Mike stepped out of his room and Jason appeared at the top of the stairs. The noise seeming to have woke them both.

"You really should have stayed out of my room Aria. We weren't going to harm you." Mike said pausing to kiss Noel's cheek. "Do what you need to. She can't leave now, it's not time for them to know the truth." He said.

Noel nodded and brought the bat down again and Aria's world went black. They dragged her to the basement and locked her in before returning to Mike's room.

Mike and Noel started it when they hit the bed. Their lips attached as they had done many times before. Noel's hands tearing at Mike's clothes as his mouth moved to the younger boy's neck. Mike let out a strangled moan and a groan as another of his outfits was ruined. Noel was very impatient with his needs so as usual Mike's closet suffered. Once he was completely free of clothes Noel laid the boy on the bed and just looked at him. He glanced at Jason who was visibly hard.

"Isn't our boy beautiful Jason?" Noel asked him.

Jason was currently incapable of speech so he just nodded. As he rid himself of his own clothes and looked at Noel for the directions he knew were coming. Noel had him spread Mike apart and eat him out, Noel liked watching Jason eat ass and since Noel didn't bend over for anyone it had to be Mike's ass. After thoroughly eating it however Noel had him engulfed Mike's dick. It was an action Mike appreciated a lot. As Jason worked on Mike Noel removed his own clothes and walked to the bed. Seeing Jason on all four sucking Mike off Noel decided to act. He stuck his fingers deep inside Jason's hole causing him to moan around the erection in his mouth.

Hearing pounding on the basement door Noel decided to speed it up. Noel entered Jason extracting a painful pleasure moan from him. Jason sensing what Noel was going for pulled of Mike and turned him around and entered him. They built up a rhythm this way, one pounding into another causing the second to pound into the third. This made the pleasure for Jason double. Being filled and filling someone else at the same time was incredible. He was in bliss. He couldn't speak. His mouth was hanging open in a silent moan that would have been a scream if sound came out. They pounded into each other for a while before finally they came and collapsed on the bed. Spent and thinking about what to do next.

Author's Note: Kay so Aria should have really minded her own business. But she didn't so now she's locked in a basement.


	10. 10- gAme Over (A&Jake)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Ten- gAme Over (A/Jake)

Warning: Character death.

The game was over. Aria had been captured and Hanna was dead. The other two had figured parts of it out and knew most of the people in the A network and that made A angry. He thought back to various encounters with some guys in rosewood and on the A team. Weather they knew who he was at the time they slept with him or not it had happened.

Noel.

In the back of his car much like he did with Mike on a regular basis. Noel had been a good fuck. He knew how to make a body come to life with that tongue of his. Mike. Cute and innocent Mike was his favorite. Well A supposed Mike wasn't innocent anymore. He had allowed his sister to be beaten, but she was kind of a self-absorbed bitch anyway so no big lose. A might be a bit bitter where Aria was concerned. After all she had stolen the only man A had ever loved. Ezra. He had rejected A but Aria was so much better. But A came up with a hot little distraction for Aria. Unfortunately it wasn't needed anymore. Aria just needed to die. Aria and Alison of course. The first bitch to get his attention and the newest bitch.

Jake came out of his room his arms circling around A's waist. His mouth pressing against A's neck. A moaned and grind backs against Jake's hips, feeling Jacks dick harden and press against A's hole. Jake licked the skin on A's neck before biting down hard enough for it to bleed. Copper tasting liquid filled Jake's mouth as A groaned, Jake's tongue licking over the bite. A removed his hoodie revealing his slightly toned but lithe upper body. He wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and their lips met in a searing kiss. Jake's hands moving from A's waist to tweak with his nipples and trace his chest. Jake's naked form was truly a sight to see, much better then A's.

Jake stopped his hands. He kissed A again before kissing and sucking his way down A's chest, until finally he got to A's waist. He got on his knees and pulled his zipper down with his teeth. He took A's member in his mouth and went down on it all the way, taking every last inch. His throat hollowed out and he felt himself bust as he deep throat his boss, his lover. He was pinned to the desk a minute later A's cock entering him roughly. He groaned at the feeling of being filled again, their previous encounter awhile ago fresh in his mind still. It only lasted a short time though. A came quickly his release hard and fast. They just had time to clothe themselves when the door burst open.

It was Aria, Emily, Alison and Spencer. A pulled up his hood and mask and turned to face the girls. Mike stepped out his room with a yawn and backed up seeing one girl was armed.

"Take of the mask! Take it off!" Spencer yelled. Wanting to see the person who had tortured them.

Mike stepped in front of A protectively.

"Go out the back, both of you hurry" He said tackling Spencer to the ground.

A watched his favorite protect him before wasting no time dragging Jake out the back with him. There was a loud bang of a gun shot as they raced down the back steps. A knew what that meant and they ran faster knowing nothing could be done. Spencer came out at the top and fired at them hitting Jake in the leg. A picked him up and tossed him in the backseat of his car. He started the engine before screeching out of the parking lot. Spencer's next few shots hitting a window and the back bumper. They had lost him again. A had disappeared with his mysterious stranger.

Spencer walked inside and pointed the gun at a wounded Mike.

"Where are they going? Where would he go Mike!" She questioned him.

"Spencer stop! He's still my brother he needs an ambulance!" Aria screamed trying to get through Alison and Emily who were holding her back.

"No he needs to tell us what he knows. Where are they going?!" Spencer yelled firing at the ground.

"Go ahead Hastings kill me. I still won't talk. They're gone and so are Jason and Noel. If you don't kill me they'll just come back for me, then again if you do Noel and Jason won't be to happy. They'll kill you slow." He said spitting at her.

A second gun shot rang out and there was nothing for Mike Montgomery.

Author's note: This is the last of Pretty Little Liars for the Slashathon. Next is Vampire Diaries!


	11. 11- Hunger (Ripper Stefan&Jeremy)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Eleven- Hunger (Ripper!Stefan/Jeremy)

As the sun set over Mystic Falls Virginia, Jeremy Gilbert licked his chapped lips. He was waiting by his window for his nightly visitor. Stefan Salvatore vampire pacifist had been visiting the youngest Gilbert for a couple weeks now. It had started after Klaus had forced him to flip the switch, Stefan was supposed to turn him to get to Elena. But instead something more unexpected for both of them had happened. Jeremy could still remember when he first came to kill him. Jeremy had known why he was there but he hadn't cared. He had lost so much that he was ready to die, he was ready to be a vampire. He was expecting it even. But what actually happened had surprised him.

Jeremy had been gifted below the belt. It wasn't a big deal to him, but anyone who knew Vicki Donavan before her death came at him. Apparently he wasn't good enough to love but she had blabbed about how well hung he was and that he knew how to use it. He had plenty of sexual partners since then and even a fling with Bonnie Bennett, but he hadn't loved since Anna. So when he got out of the shower and slid his black boxer briefs on his toned lithe form it didn't leave much to imagine. He walked out of the bathroom to find Stefan. He had his fangs out and Jeremy knew why he was there. But instead of coming towards him Stefan's eyes traveled up and down Jeremy's body.

His face cleared up and he smirked eying the boy's boxers where even his soft member was straining the front. He moved a few steps closer, Jeremy moving a few steps back in tune with the older boy. He no longer was sure what Stefan was thinking. He saw a lot of things going on in the other boy's eyes. At first was amusement, then there was curiosity, after that was longing, before finally he saw satisfaction. Stefan flashed in front of him causing the youngest Gilbert to back to the wall. He had nowhere else to go and Stefan was chest to chest, face to face with him now. They were both breathing hard. Now Jeremy was a bit worried of the unknown as Stefan's hands stroked Jeremy's face and his mouth came to his ear.

"Well, well, well. Damon really needs a new name for you, cause there isn't anything little about you is there?" He asked squeezing the boy's crotch to emphasize the point.

"A-A-Are you here to k-k-kill me?" Jeremy stuttered.

"I was. Now...I'm not so sure anymore. I was supposed to turn you. Klaus wants to send your sister a message, but I can't think of a better way for me to accomplish that than corrupting you in another way. Besides this will be so much more fun." Stefan said with a predatory smirk.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked fear in his voice.

"Oh why were going to have some fun beneath the sheets! As for who's going to fuck whom, that I haven't decided yet. I've been with hundreds of women and quite a few men in my time. I have also been fucked a few times. Tell me Jere, have you ever been with a man?" Stefan asked bringing the hand on Jeremy's cheek down to rest on his damp chest.

"N-n-n-no I haven't, Stefan...I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting something I can't beat." Jeremy sighed in defeat.

"Than don't fight anymore. Just be in the moment. You'll like this." Stefan said before smashing their lips together.

Stefan's hands went through Jeremy's shorter hair before down his chest and stopping at his waist. Jeremy groaned when Stefan brushed a nipple on the way down. The two boy's forgetting about the world as they kissed. Tongues mashed together causing sparks that neither had felt before, that was saying a lot for the vampire. Jeremy's moans penetrated the room through the kiss. It felt so good the younger no longer cared about the gender of the other. All he knew was Stefan knew all the right places to touch and that he'd never been kissed like that in his life. Jeremy's body molded perfectly with Stefan's as Jeremy's hands clawed Stefan's shirt open.

Hands roamed chests as nubs were rubbed or bumped, soon the room filled with moans from both boys. Jeremy finally got Stefan completely free from the shirt and became bolder with every passing moment. He locked his mouth around skin on Stefan's neck before biting down as hard as he could causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through Stefan's body. Stefan clawed Jeremy's back leaving bloody marks in his wake. This was it there was no turning back now and Jeremy didn't care anymore. He got to his knees and unzipped Stefan's jeans. He was surprised at first to find the other boy was going commando, but none the less Jeremy licked at the head of Stefan's erection.

Slowly at first because it was his first time. But as he got used to the taste, the feel of him against his tongue Jeremy took him deeper. Soon enough Jeremy had taken Stefan's entire rod and was deep throating him like a pro. Stefan couldn't believe it. Jeremy was extremely good at this as a beginner he could only imagine what practice would do with his skills. Stefan groaned as his release came upon him quicker than it had since before he was turned. The last person who made him cum like that that quickly had been Katherine. The boy was at Katherine's skill level his first try. It was at that moment he decided he was going to keep the boy for a long time.

He'd eventually turn him so he didn't grow older than Stefan himself, but for the next couple of years he'd remain human. Jeremy was hard at this point though this was the first time the boy had noticed. He had been rather busy before this point. He stood and began to turn around when Stefan stopped him. He just shook his head and bent over Jeremy's desk. He nodded for the boy to go ahead. Jeremy wasn't sure but he dropped his boxer briefs to the ground allowing his hard cock free. Stefan just gaped at the sight. He'd be willing to bet it was a foot long at least. He nodded again conveying that Jeremy could enter him. Jeremy didn't need to be told twice and sunk in slowly before building a rhythm.

After finding a good pace things went smoothly and Stefan was moaning his name rather loudly in his opinion. But all too soon the fun ended when they both came and fell backwards on Jeremy's bed.

"Well...Fuck...I need another...shower..." Jeremy groaned.

Stefan just laughed and their lips met once more.

Author's Note: I was very happy with this one, I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!


	12. 12- Pain and Pleasure (Kol&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Twelve- Pain and Pleasure (Kol/Matt)

Kol Mikealson had always hated parties so when his sister suggested entertainment to ruin his mother's evening he was game. But as usual his sister backed out leaving Kol to deal with the Blonde himself. Now he had been around a thousand years and as such had sampled a lot of what both genders had to offer, but he had to admit he found the quarter back quite the specimen. He always love playing with his food and decided it was high time to teach his sister an over due lesson. It was better for her not to get involved with humans. They tended to did sooner rather than later. She needed to learn and Kopl was all to happy to teach while having his fun at the same time.

As he stalked around the mansion he searched every room for the blonde having no luck. He eventually went up the stair case and found him alone on a balcony. He thought for a moment before knocking the boy out and taking him to a run down dump of a motel right outside of town. He laid the boy on the ratty old mattress after removing his outer jacket. He laid the piece of clothing over a chair before cutting his shirt open with a nail. The blonde boy was still out cold and only shifted slightly when air hit his heated skin. It really was a shame though, someone this pretty shouldn't be sliced up as Kol planned on doing. But Kol had eternity to get over it.

He grabbed something sharp off the desk and dragged it across the jock's chest creating a nice gash. The boy cried out in pain his eyes shooting open, but to Kol's surprise the boy was getting hard. It was interesting to say the least. The boy had a pain fetish, that much was obvious. He cut him again causing the boy to moan as he spilled scarlet tears. The boy was hard as a rock now and Kol wasn't anywhere close to down with the pain part. Unfortunately this probably meant the pain wasn't painful like Kol had wanted. Oh well. He still got to carve him up and fuck him. It was still a win win, this just meant the boy might be willing to get fucked and it would be a better lay.

He stabbed the boy with the object he was holding before cutting him again with another. More moans filled the room as blood spilled over onto the bed. The mattress getting stained a scarlet color as he continued to cut, stab, scrap, and prod the boy on the bed. The jock didn't even attempt to move or flee, now if this was because it was hopeless to escape or because he didn't want to was anyone's guess. Eventually after the boy was littered in cuts, scraps, stab wounds, and dark purple marks the boy came in his jeans. The clear liquid making him sticky. Kol was getting bored so he moved on from the torture and decided to fuck him now.

Kol was gentle. He pulled Matt's pants down enough for him to slam in to the boy's hole. He growled at the feeling of warmth before pulling out and slamming back in. This process was repeated over and over as blood coated his cock. He wasn't quite sure when the boy died, or how he turned, but all he knew was he stopped breathing as Kol came. Kol threw caution to the wind and ripped the boy's neck open before draining him dry before dropping the corpse to the blood soaked bed. It wasn't until he had showered and gotten dressed that he noticed something was off. He grabbed a shovel to go bury the body when he shot up on the bed gasping for air.

"Well. This is unexpected, but it's going to be so much fun." Kol grinned.

Author's Note: Well this was um...I don't really know where that came from...


	13. 13- Werewolf, Baby! (Damon&Mason)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Thirteen- Werewolf, Baby! (Mason/Damon)

Mason Lockwood wasn't having the best day. He was helping with details for a party one minuet, the next he was waking up chained to a chair. He had no idea how he had gotten where he was and he was a bit scared. Katherine had wanted him to get the moon stone so they could break his curse. But as it went on it was becoming very obvious that she had no such intention. She wanted it for something else. So he grabbed it and hit it where no vampire could reach it. He had gotten to know the woman after all, and people who completed tasks for her disappeared after. This way she'd need him for something and couldn't kill him. So as he sat there he thought about what could have been done to avoid this situation. He could have for instance not provoked certain people. He could have been nicer. Maybe if he had spent more time with his nephew and less scheming?

But as the ropes and chains dug into his skin he realized more and more he wasn't going to get out of this. Whatever he had done this time, he was completely screwed. Unfortunately for Mason Lockwood he had no idea how accurate this was. Damon Salvatore was an old vampire. He had sampled everything the fairer sex had to offer and lately found himself curious about his own gender. Not that this was the reason for capturing the werewolf in his living room. No. Mason had been taken for him to interrogate and afterwords kill. But he had then noticed the man. He couldn't help but think he might be the solution to his curiosity. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened afterwords. He wasn't ugly by any means, he was attractive so why shouldn't he be the test? The idea of plowing into the werewolf also gave Damon a weird sense of victory.

The more he thought about it the better the idea seemed. As he tortured the man with wolfsbane he noticed how his button down moved the slightest bit every time and it didn't help. The shirt was in ribbons so even on it didn't help any. Damon could see the taut muscles running through his skin. It was enough to send jolts to his crotch. He smelled the masculine scent of sweat mixed with blood and dirt and it was driving him crazy. His fangs dropped down and veins formed around his eyes as the hunger ripped through him. Mason looked terrified he didn't know what was going to happen. He saw the vampire's erection and could guess, but he hoped with every fiber of his being that he was wrong. He had touched himself back there but he didn't want anyone else to. He was straight. The farthest from that he got was messing around with a friend in high school and it was just jerking each other off.

So when Damon pounced he whimpered and begged. He didn't want this. He tried to brake through the bonds holding him with no luck. He screamed for help to no avail before Damon taunted him. Telling Mason that no one would here him. He was weak from the wolfsbane so Damon unbound him and dragged him to his bed upstairs. Throwing the other man on the bed he shrugged off his shirt leaving him in those tight black pants, the ones that hung low on his hips, the ones that lowered just a tad every time he walked. The V leading to his crotch was visible and Mason backed up against the wall trying to get as far from the vampire as possible. Damon just strolled over to him his hips swinging a bit as he walked until he was right in front of the wolf. He let his eyes go glassy and compelled the wolf to be hard. It wouldn't force him to enjoy it, but he'd be hard.

The other man growled and begged to just be let go. His own erection pulsing against his will. He begged him not to touch him in his most private places. But Damon wasn't listening to him anymore, he just gav e him a cocky smirk and told him he'd like what was coming even if he didn't admit it. Damon compelled him to not move anymore and the other started to cry softly completely powerless. Damon licked a swipe up the man's chest and neck before smashing their lips together. Damon quickly dominated the kiss and his tongue explored Mason's mouth as said wolf gagged feeling like he'd vomit. His shirt or what was left of it was torn from his body as Damon's fingers continued to explore and stroke him everywhere. Mason was crying harder and begged him to stop said he'd do anything but this. But Damon's hands didn't leave, quite the opposite. The undid the wolf's pants.

He took care of the fabric quickly and forced Mason to look him in the eyes as he took Mason's dick in his mouth. Mason groaned feeling the pressure in his dick relax a bit. But he continued to beg Damon. Damon became angry. He wasn't enjoying this at all, the wolf was completely unresponsive. The only reason he was even hard was because he was compelled. But regardless he kept sucking. After awhile Mason came with a sob. The sperm that was ejected against his will splattered Damon's face. As Mason looked up he saw the anger in the vampire's eyes and knew what was next. The vampire propped mason on his knees and put the wolfs hands on the wall before ridding himself of his own pants. He slammed his foot long cock into Mason's virign hole all at once. The other man screamed his eyes going wide in absolute pain as his nails scratched down the wall.

As Damon slammed into Mason's tight as over and over again Mason's screams and sobs didn't quit. His finger were bleeding the nails having broken away long ago, bloody streaks trailed up the wall as he scratched at it still. Blood coated Damon's cock from popped blood vessles in Mason's hole. The sheets were ruined but Damon didn't care. As he finally came Mason fell to the mattress in a bloody heap. He begged Damon again, but not for mercy this time. No this time he begged Damon to kill him. He couldn't take the pain. So Damon nodded. His hangs dropped and he savagely ripped into the wolf's neck and tore out his throat. He drained him before redressing him and returning him to the chair. He glared at the corpse and ripped Mason's heart from his chest causing one las little breath to slip from his lips before the body fell to the floor.

The phone on the ground with the body rang and Damon answered it.

"Mason you were supposed to meet me an hour ago, I've been calling ever since." Katherine's silky voice said echoing through the phone.

"Oh this was your toy Kit-Kat? Well...oops...I think I broke him when I tried him out. His heart here and his head is over there and well you get the picture." Damon replied.

"You know I always have a back up Damon. But you will pay dearly for this. Mason was extremely hard to come by." She said angrily.

"Go ahead plan your revenge I'll be here. Goodbye Katherine." Damon said before he hung up and broke the phone.

Author's Note: This was fun to write I also enjoyed Katherine's slight Cameo at the end there.


	14. 14- Screams of Blood (Jeremy&Klaus

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Shot Fourteen- Screams of Blood (Jeremy/Klaus)

Jeremy Gilbert's eyes opened wide his chest rising quickly as he was gasping for breath. Breath that wasn't coming. Jeremy had been with Stefan. He had been fine. But hows long ago had that been? What time was it now? He looked around the dark room for a clock. Nothing. His phone was probably in his room still. He was screwed. He stood up and walked around the dark room feeling the walls. There had to be a light switch here somewhere, there had to be something to tell him where he was. He felt it then. The hunger ripping through him like an itch he just couldn't scratch. As time passed that itch became painful. His mouth hurt and he finally figured out what was happening. He was in transition. He was dead in every sense of the word. But also alive in others. He was going to become a vampire and he was hungry.

As he processed this and his mind opened to the possibilty it was like a switch flipped. He could see better. He found the lights with ease and realized he wasn't alone. There were other people here with him. Humans. They were all hanging from the ceiling by their wrists and they all looked tasty. His mouth watered, he didn't much care about trivial morality anymore. He bit into the first one and drained her slowly. Savoring the red liquid that was now his life line. The woman screamed and begged for her life but as the minuets tricked by, her screams and begging was softer and less frequent until finally. She died. Her body just hung there while he ripped her neck open allowing any remaining blood to pour from the wound. Once she was done he smiled at her corpse. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her cold hand.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. Your death has strengthened me and it will not be in vain." He said his voice as soft as caramel.

He then walked to the next person. A young boy this time. He reminded Jeremy of himself at that age. Scared, frightened, alone in the world, lonely. He knelt down and looked him in the eyes and kissed his brow. Knowing what to do before he did anything he bit his own wrist and shoved it into the boy's mouth. The boy was startled before he relaxed not wanting to anger the older teen he had just seen kill a woman. He pulled his wrist free before telling the boy he'd be alright and a snap rang through the empty space. He moved on making a note to save some for the boy. He found a man. He now suspected that they might have been a family, if the man's screams of anguish which is what drew Jeremy to him was any indication. He felt nothing but hatred as he glanced at the boy's body. He was malnourished. If this was the man's son then someone hadn't been feeding him.

Perhaps the woman of the house? It didn't matter anymore. Jeremy was reasonably certain this would be fixed during the boy's transition. So with vigor he tore into this piece of meat that called itself human and drained him dry in seconds making it as painful as possible. He went down the line and turned a younger girl who had asked about a boy who was here. She seemed to realize she was here to die so she pleaded for her friends life instead. She reminded him of his own sister in that way. So he figured they were either related of together, either way they would be there for each other in things ahead. As Jeremy neared the end of the room he left two alive for the younger teens he had turned and walked to the door he saw. It was the only one in the entire place so eventually someone would come. The door opened soon after.

Klaus had turned the Gilbert boy as revenge. He had thought he'd have to force the boy to complete the process but nothing could have prepared him for the gore he saw in the warehouse. Every last human save four were dead. Blood coated the walls and floor and in front of him was Jeremy. He looked the boy up and down with awe like a child looking at a new toy they had begged for. Could he be what Klaus was looking for? What the left over pieces of his heart yearned for? Jeremy could be what he wanted. Someone to love him regardless of his deeds, regardless of the monster. This boy might just be able to understand the man behind the monster. As Jeremy stepped closer t him and bowed Klaus was sure of one thing. This was no ordinary boy. What he had created was a masterpiece a killer. Jeremy stood and Klaus couldn't control what he did next. He licked the blood from the corner of the boy's mouth.

They kissed after that. Their tongues battling for power leaving even Klaus breathless. Jeremy flashed them up against a wall where Klaus reversed their positions. Their hips brushed against one another and two separate snarls ripped through the darkness. Klaus bit down hard on Jeremy's neck releasing the venom before Jeremy ripped into his taking the cure. They fed from one another before ending up on the ground clothes flying off in heaps to the side. Seeing Jeremy naked before him was amazing. Stefan had told him that he was a treasure and an even better lover. The way Stefan told it made Klaus briefly consider giving up his dominance just this once. But he didn't. He took Jeremy's dripping cock into his mouth before his fingers enter his hole. As he prepared him he sucked him to take his mind off of it. Just as Jeremy was about to climax Klaus stopped and entered him roughly. Jeremy's screams of pleasure echoed as he brought his hips back to meet Klaus.

Jeremy clawed Klaus's back as he took him the marks healed instantly but he was satisfied. Klaus brought his mouth down and sucked on Jeremy's nipples each in turn before biting down to draw blood. Jeremy once more began to drink from Klaus's neck as the Original pounding into before finally they came as one. Snarls filled the room and they collapsed. The sound of breaking metal broke the silence.

Jeremy looked up and smirked.

"The kids are awake." He said simply.

"Well let's not keep them waiting then, Love." Klaus replied with a chuckle.

The two redressed and went to help the younger teens feed and blood curdling screams once again echoed off the walls.

Author's Note: Hope this one was dark, scary, and bloody for all of you. Freaks. Just playing I'll see you all tomorrow!


	15. 15- Halloween (Jeremy&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After being turned by Kol and Klaus Matt and Jeremy decide to attend the Halloween party. Tyler throws one every year, no one will miss a few guests right? AU Slightly follows Shot Eleven, Twelve, and Fourteen.

Shot Fifteen- Halloween (Jeremy/Matt)

The Lockwood estate was rocking from the noise being played inside. Jeremy and Matt had decided to attend the loud obnoxious party rather last minuet. Jeremy decided to be goth since he had most of the stuff from his cut off druggie phase, while Matt decided to go more scary. He even got Jeremy to help with his outfit. They used paint to color Matt's face like bone and he wore a black suit with a top hat. The white button down underneath they splattered with blood from the jogger they killed earlier that night. No one had to know that it looked real because it was right? They had taken Stefan's new sports car that he had gotten from Klaus and hit the party late. It had been going about an hour when they showed up and eyed the other guests.

Bonnie Jeremy's ex was dressed ironically as a Vampire, the mortal enemy to her actual supernatural identity. She was leaning against a cauldron full of punch. When they spotted Elena she was dressed like she was from 1864 like Katherine. A big hoop dress with sapphire earrings. Damon was in an entire outfit of black leather so who knows what he was supposed to be. Tyler looked like a member of the Italian mob in an all gray suit. Caroline was next to him nice and close wearing a generic nurse outfit. They looked like they'd dry hump each other if there weren't guests. Jeremy's finished looked included his hair freshly dyed black with red tips and an all black outfit. It was thorough right down to the black nails and black converse shoes. He even at Matt's insistence wore black lip stick. He was definitely the goth stereotype in black leather pants and hoodie.

As they moved through the party and danced a little too close, they saw their ex friends eying them. Jeremy looked up at the railing of the second floor and spotted Stefan with Kol and Klaus. They had even dressed up some. Kol was dressed as a zombie with (Probably real) blood all over him, while Klaus was a simple old style noble man cane and all. Stefan though. He looked hot. It sent jolts of electricity through Jeremy's body as he remembered their encounter. He was dressed punk like from the eighties or nineties. Leather and bare skin showing off his sexy build. They nodded at the two on the floor before mixing back into the crowd. Jeremy locked eyes with Matt before they moved back to the dance floor. They saw their friends still looking their way, and like they were on autopilot the show began.

Matt's arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist from behind and he started grinding into his ass. Jeremy felt the warmth from Matt's crotch against him and on instinct started to grind back. As the music picked up speed his body began to sway with the beat and the grinding was more rhythmic. Glance over to where their friends had gathered he saw the emotions on their faces. Damon looked shocked and intrigued by the unsuspected development. Elena looked horrified that after disappearing for two days they reappeared together and put on such a provocative display. Bonnie looked hurt and confused, like every moment of their relationship had been a lie and she was on the verge of tears. Caroline looked perplexed but not surprised. Like she suspect this of one of them but not the other and certainly not together. Tyler on the other hand just looked enraged.

If Jeremy had to guess at the last he'd say it was Matt who angered him. They had been friends. Best friends. He'd guess that having someone that close, having them see you in every state of dress, and to then find out they liked the same gender secretly? It had probably been that that had angered the werewolf/jock. Jeremy winked at Tyler which seemed to agitate him and led Matt off the floor. The song had ended and they were both hard and hungry. Jeremy flashed upstairs and felt wind meaning Matt was following. He looked around and they separated to compel themselves food. They spent maybe an hour doing this before bring the six people to an empty room. Once there the six strangers began to panic. They watched as the two teens moved one by one sinking their fangs into each side of a persons neck.

First a man, then a woman, then a teenaged boy, then a teenaged girl. They progressed until finally only one boy remained. They took their time with the last. He was a jock type. They laughed at him when with the promise of living he offered to do anything in return. So when the obviously straight jock choked on Matt's average sized erection they laughed at him. They let the boy give them both some head before finally Matt put him out of his misery by ripping clean through his neck. The boy's head rolling to the side of the room before Matt and Jeremy collided with each other. They landed on the spare room's bed and practically devoured each other. Skin touched skin as their aching rods finally reached some actual release. Their clothes were discarded off to the side of the room while they worshiped each others bodies. Tongues and mouths grazed nipples and groans echoed.

Matt took Jeremy's newly acquired nipple ring in his mouth and clamped down. This combined with the hand on his cock and the other teen's hard prick jabbing his stomach brought Jeremy's release closer. Jeremy fed from Matt's neck and just before he released he jammed himself into Matt's tight yet stretched hole. His release coated Matt's insides and they barely had dressed when the door opened. Caroline Forbes stood in the door way mouth open wide. Just as she turned to flash away Jeremy was in front of her and Matt behind her. Her screams echoed of the walls as she was dragged into the blood coated room, but down below no one heard a sound as the door between Caroline and freedom clicked shot and was locked.

Author's Note: I had a great time writing this though people may notice it has small similarities to a shot from last year. Mostly the last few lines. Except last year it was Elena not Caroline. The rest was new.


	16. 16- Wolfs Bane (Jyler)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Jeremy thought Tyler was angry to find out about Matt's preferences, on the contrary, he was jealous of him. Jyler! AU Directly follows shot fifteen.

Shot Sixteen- Wolf's Bane

For as long as Tyler Lockwood could remember he had been normal. He was the skirt chasing rich pretty boy of Mystic Falls. He had done it time and time again, girls ranging from prissy Caroline Forbes to trashy Vicki Donovan. But when Tyler entered high school everything changed. His temper which had always been horrible had gotten worse, his body had begun acting abnormal. Now Tyler wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the shed so he chalked it up to delayed effects of puberty which he went through in middle school. This worked quite well for him though. He wasn't smart but he wasn't stupid either. He knew this wasn't the problem. He knew that he was feeling things, wanting things that he hadn't before. This was when Jeremy Gilbert had returned from a year with his relatives in Colorado.

Tyler was still messing around with Vicki Donovan the town slut, but things had changed. She wasn't satisfying him as much anymore. She was still a way to get off, but Tyler wasn't getting even half the release he had with her before. He couldn't understand it. He didn't know how this hot chick had suddenly lost her edge. She still looked hot but her bedroom skills had fallen below par. This was something Tyler wasn't used to. He wasn't sure what was going on so he did an experiment. He decided to sleep with a couple of other girls he had hooked up with before. If they weren't as good anymore like Vicki it was a problem with him. He highly doubted this was the case, but he did it anyway. This left him very disappointed when he learned that it was indeed a him problem. Depressed, Tyler made his way into the school restroom late one afternoon and went into a stall.

He had gone there to be alone with his thoughts but when the door opened and moans filled the air, he realized it wasn't going to happen. He looked through the crack between the stall wall and door and to his surprise saw Jeremy Gilbert. His pants and boxers were around his thighs and he was ramming into Vicki. He stood there almost dazed as he watched Jeremy's hard cock plunge in and out. It was as if he was hypnotized, he couldn't move and he couldn't look away. He just watched as the other boy's muscles rippled and the length bigger than his own spurted it's juices all over. He then saw the other boy throw the girl some paper towel before leaving the room fastening his belt as he walked. Tyler looked down then to find his own dick was hard. He knew then why the sex with his usual girls wasn't working for him anymore. For the first time in his life he wanted another guy. He wanted Jeremy.

This brought Tyler to now as he glared at the bane of his existence. He had made it through with women for the past two years since his desire for Jeremy had emerged. He had done this on the thought that Jeremy was straight, that he was out of reach. But there he was on the dance floor with Matt. Tyler growled low in his throat as they left the dance floor and disappeared. As they vanished though Tyler followed slowly. He saw them pounding together in the spare room,, he even saw Caroline be dragged in but he didn't care. He wanted Jeremy Gilbert and he wanted him now. So without thinking Tyler acted. He snapped Matt's neck and tossed him aside, leaving him alone with his bane. Jeremy tried to flee. To call for Klaus or Kol but Tyler knocked him out. It was Tyler's turn. He needed to do this. After this was done he'd be normal again.

He bound Jeremy's hands behind his back and looked at him. His clothes had been removed so he was lying there naked. Spread out before Tyler like desert, like it was finally time, like Tyler had done his waiting. The other teen's muscles were just like they had been those two years earlier. They rippled the exact same way. They moved just under the surface and Tyler loved the way they moved. As he admired the beauty of the boy in front of him he thought. He wondered why this had happened. Why he had craved the boy so much so quickly. He chalked it up to wolf hormones and moved on though. Waiting. Waiting for the boy to wake and be his. Finally the time was almost here and Tyler's dick was leaking, weeping for what it longed for. Just as Tyler's patience began to run out, the boy's eyes opened. He looked scared. Like he was helpless, like this act of his would work.

Tyler began right away. He started with a kiss. One he had waited two years for. Jeremy's lips tasted like honey. He sucked at the lips biting them demanding entry, and the boy complied after a few moments. His mouth tasted Jeremy's cock. The one thing that haunted Tyler's dreams. It was salty sweet like a bizarre flavor of potato chips. It was a taste he'd never forget. He sucked on Jeremy's meat like it was his life line. Like he couldn't let it go. But as time went on Jeremy fought more and more so Tyler moved on. He worked on his nipples, his balls, his ass, anything he could reach. He took full advantage of this time he had until finally he did the deed itself he sat on Jeremy's dick. All at once he took it. He relished the pain it brought, the pleasure. As he bounced he felt ecstasy like no other and when he was done when he came, he felt his ripped out. His body dropped and he was dead.

Klaus picked up the boy and soothed him. He kissed his head and they disappeared.

Author's Note: Yeah...I suck at rape scenes...


	17. 17- Lessons (RipperStefan&Matt)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After Tyler's death Jeremy and Klaus leave town for awhile. This leaves Stefan to watch over the town and other investments of the Original Family's. Stefan/Matt! AU Part of the Corrupted universe established in shots Eleven, Twelve, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen. Part six.

Shot Seventeen- Lessons (Ripper!Stefan/Matt)

Stefan watched as the sports car carrying Jeremy Gilbert sped of into the distance. The Original Family had been quite active here in Mystic Falls following Jeremy's death and disappearance from the public eye. That had been four weeks ago. Elena was still a wreck over the deaths of Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood who had died during the Halloween party a week prior, and she hardly seemed to grasp the bigger picture. Jeremy had been involved in both deaths. Elena should be less worried about her friend's deaths and ore about who'd be next. Bonnie had as always noticed Jeremy's changes and put two and two together. She didn't know how, or who, or why, but someone had turned Jeremy. Stefan kept track of the progress the theory made and saw how Elena reacted. First was worry, second was guilt, third was realization, fourth was horror, and finally acceptance.

She had to accept that Jeremy was gone. Klaus had taken him and used him to create something evil and horrifying. Deaths in Mystic Falls had skyrocketed. Klaus had Stefan and Jeremy. Who knew who else they had working for them. Stefan saw the gears turn and he left. He vanished into the night and moved into the mansion. He'd stay there and protect their investments. There wasn't much there anymore after the family left with Jeremy, the only other person in the place was Matt Donovan. He had told Kol he just wasn't ready to leave town yet. He like it there enjoyed the small town life. He liked tending bar he liked hanging out with the friends he didn't have anymore. He watched them. Waited for it to sink in. They weren't his friends. Not anymore. Now they were enemies, they would kill him.

When Stefan found him he was upset. Angry that becoming a vampire had changed everything. His friends would hunt him down, kill him and the original he loved. He hated it. Hated what he was, until Stefan showed him the way. Stefan started small. He showed Matt the basics. How to feed quietly and compel it away, how to move undetected in a town full of people in the know. How to enjoy the hunt. How to and how not to kill, that there was a time and a place for everything. How to move at the speed of light and how to slow down and appear human. How to crush steel and how to hold every day objects without crushing them. Even how to breath at a normal pace. One that allowed the illusion of being human. Finally Stefan showed him how to keep down human food,. The final piece of living under the nose of humans.

Stefan watched as Matt became a model vampire. He knew the right ways to do things. He wouldn't be a threat to the rest of the vampire population like Jeremy had been. The boy that had left was the worst feeder. He ate what he wanted, who he wanted, when he wanted. It didn't matter to him and soon he was dropping bodies left and right. That's why Stefan had taken on Matt he should have done it with Jeremy and it caused horrible consequences, this way at least Matt would be discreet. He wouldn't be caught and killed. Jeremy on the other hand without Klaus he'd be dead in a week. He had no sense of self preservation. Stefan patted himself on the back. This was a good thing. He'd done his job. Matt would be a great vampire now that he had proper training. Stefan had really out done himself on this one.

As Stefan and Matt drank from either side of some nobody Stefan smiled. He had done this. Showed the newer vampire control. So when Stefan said stop the younger listened. Stefan compelled the person to leave and never speak of this again. Matt just laughed at how easy it was. How easy it was to feed from people and make them forget it had happened. Compelling though was tricky, you had to be very specific. If you weren't there could be complications they could remember but not be able to speak of it. That on it's own wasn't horrible, but if they did something that weakened the compulsion it could spiral dangerously quickly. The damage that could be inflicted with one error was devastating, it could ruin everything with one mishap. This was why it was important to learn the right way. Vampires needed high stamina to compel correctly.

So when he saw the blonde with his shirt half unbuttoned and blood smeared across his lips he grew hard. He knew he shouldn't that Kol was possessive, that doing this could bring his life to an end. But he did it anyway. His lips met Matt's and his tongue entered Matt's mouth and the two battled for dominance. It was a losing battle against a vampire Kol had sired but he fought hard. After the blood was removed from the blonde's mouth Stefan moved lower. His tongue flicking across the nubs on Matt's pecs. His hands exploring Matt's jock physique. He explored the flanks of Matt's abs and dipped his tongue in Matt's navel. His had pressed against the jock's bulge and Stefan released Matt's meat. It hit Stefan in the stomach and he immediately dropped to his knees taking it into his mouth, the suction making Matt moan.

It was nothing he had ever felt as a human. Soon too soon Matt came coating the back of Stefan's throat and Matt pulled away.

"That was amazing Stefan...But it...we shouldn't have...It can't happen again...I'm sorry." Matt stuttered before vanishing in a blur.

Author's Note: I like this one. It didn't have full on sex but the details, the back story, the universe it was amazing to write. Hopefully an amazing read.


	18. 18- Pour Some Sugar On Me (Silas&Damon)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Feeling down about the sudden loss of his brother, Damon decides to drown his sorrows in something else. Someone else, who better than his brother's doppelganger? Damon/Silas.

Shot Eighteen- Pour some Sugar on Me (Damon/Silas)

Damon felt his back hit the wall first, this was followed closely by his head. His vision went blurry and he couldn't see straight. The face he so desperately missed came in and out of focus, the lips attached to this face attached themselves to his own. He knew what he was doing wasn't healthy. Knew it wasn't healthy to do this with someone who looked exactly like his brother.

"But I'm not your brother Damon. You aren't doing anything wrong by wanting me." Silas's voice whispered in Damon's ear.

He knew Silas was right but the idea. He felt like he was betraying Stefan and their bond as brothers by doing this. There wasn't exactly a manual for screwing your brother's supernatural twin. No matter how many times Silas whispered in to his ear, how well he moved that devilish tongue of his, this was still wrong to Damon. But right here right now Damon couldn't bring himself to care. This was when Damon felt his shirt get ripped open. The previously mentioned devilish tongue snaking it's way down Damon's chest and christ it was hard to focus on how this was wrong. He couldn't even think straight and when his left pectoral muscle was attacked, when he felt that nub being bit. He lost all will to fight what he was feeling. His head smashed against the wall again as Silas smashed their lips together. His mouth tasted of blood and cherries and it was all sorts of addictive.

Damon could get lost in the haze his mind had conjured, it was pure sex the way Silas moved. He had the confidence Stefan lacked and it made all the difference. Their tongues met in a lust fueled kiss and through the haze Damon saw the look of want in the other man's eyes. He wasn't the only one. Silas wanted this too. Right there all thoughts of how wrong this was went out the window. When the kiss ended he felt it for the first time, the hardness pressed up against him, proof beyond all else that this was happening. He felt his shirt leave his shoulders and watched as Silas rid himself of his own black silk button down. As Damon watched him undo every button he noticed a difference between his brother and Silas right away. He was more developed in the torso then Stefan but his torso was scarred in places. It looked as though he had been through something while still alive.

Damon ran his finger over the scars and against his better judgment he leaned down and kissed each one in turn. His hands left the scars alone after that before exploring the rest of Silas's chest. He was definitely built like a statue. Considering where he came from that was probably appropriate, he definitely looked every bit the Greek God hovering over Damon. Damon moaned as Silas brought them impossibly close together skin to skin chest to chest. They kissed again but this time it wasn't as primal it was passion fueled, blood infused as Silas bit Damon's lip. Damon's hands fisted Silas's hair as they parted for the real fun to begin. Silas slowly ran his hands down Damon's chest until he reached the waist line of Damon's leather pants. He sunk to his knees and palmed the bulge with his hand causing the man above him to gasp.

He let himself smirk before bringing his mouth to Damon's clothed erection. The leather when stretched this tight did nothing to hide the girth of his meat. Damon could feel the heat from Silas's mouth through the material, the wetness from his tongue as it licked the leather with it's tip. All the while Silas's eyes never left Damon's a sinfully delicious smile gracing his face. He was close now. Close and Silas hadn't even touched it yet. They had barely done anything, he really knew what he was doing though. The sounds coming from Damon at this point could only be described as freaking obscene. As soon as Damon thought he'd last no longer it stopped and he was grabbed by his collar and shoved onto the bed. The sight of Silas crawling up the length of the bed until he was on top of Damon was absolutely the sexiest thing Damon had ever seen.

"Are you ready Damon? Cause once I start I ain't gonna stop." Silas purred in his ear licking the edge of it.

Damon gasped and nodded as Silas lowered himself over Damon's crotch. He undid the ties on the leather pants and unzipped them. Finally Damon's swollen rod was freed from it's confines. It was purple and swollen, he was harder than he thought was possible and he loved it. The feeling of being on the edge but unable to go over it. It was the best thing he'd ever felt. Silas wrapped his entire fist around it and squeezed as hard as he could causing Damon to scream with Pleasure. He pinched and twist the tip bringing all sorts of sinful noises from Damon's throat. Damon could barely take it he begged for Silas's touch. He begged for his mouth to be on him at last. Silas laughed and nodded his agreement. Finally making the move to take Damon into his mouth he lapped at the head briefly before deep throating him in one go. His tongue plus the moisture was to much and Damon came hard.

One loud scream of release. Silas's name rolled of Damon's tongue as he came. He collapsed to the bed after quite possibly the best orgasm of his life and Silas pounced on him and rolled him onto his stomach before bending down.

"We aren't finished quite yet Damon." He purred licking a swipe on the back of Damon's neck.

Damon shot up hard again already and he released Silas from his skinny jeans. Another difference. Silas was huge. Way bigger than Stefan and Stefan was above average. Their mouths smashed against each other yet again Damon's legs around Silas's waist as the flashed all over smashing into various hard surfaces. As he finally sunk inside Damon's tight virgin ass his fangs sunk into Damon's neck and vice versa. Marking each other Silas began to slam in and out of Damon as they had themselves propped up against the wall. Silas's name rolling off Damon's tongue over and over again at a high volume before they came as one. Flashing to the bed they collapsed in a heap and weren't going to move anytime soon. Well and truly spent.

"See the original is always better than a doppelganger." Silas purred as they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	19. 19- Elektrik (Tyler&Julian)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: After a series of events leaves him with his own body, Tyler sees Julian in a whole new light he hadn't thought was possible. Tyler/Julian.

Shot Nineteen- Electrik (Tyler/Julian)

The burst of magic blinded Tyler as he covered his eyes with his arm. The werewolf had with the help of a couple witches managed to find his traveler guest a new body. One that was just his. He had taken a liking to Julian after they made peace, so when the light cleared and dimmed to reveal his friend's new body he was excited. However what he saw was nothing like what he expected. Little by little Julian's new body was revealed. First toned and muscular calf and legs, then nice toned thighs. Tyler almost cover and or averted his eyes when he realized the body wasn't clothed, but wouldn't that look odd? So he looked dead ahead where the face should be but when the crotch was not obscured anymore his eyes darted down and back up quick. Even a glimpse made Tyler ever aware of his loose requirements in a fling or one night stand. Julian's package was definitely bigger than Tyler's by an inch or two in both width and length. So suffice to say Tyler took notice.

He watched as more of Julian's body was cleared from obstruction. From his well defined V line going downward to a twelve pack of abs. He was ripped. He was more than ripped, he was a beast. His body was even better than Tyler's own which was something that impressed Tyler. He was definitely fuckable. He met Tyler's strict guidelines for more male company. Sure he loved the feeling of a woman's body soft and sweet beneath his, but from time to time he craved something harder, more defined. Something male. At these times he had strict requirements. He liked muscles. Lots of them. As long as they were ripped and well hung he was flexible on who pitched and who caught. The only exception to this rule had been Jeremy Gilbert. The younger boy had been exceptionally gifted below the waste and Tyler couldn't resist his just been fucked looks. It was just to hot. The way he looked so innocent but yet how you knew he knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

Tyler shivered as he remembered just how good at sucking cock the younger boy had been. It had been the best blow job Tyler had ever received. He was brought out of his mind by seeing the must drool inducing pectoral muscles he had ever laid his eyes on, his tan skin kept revealing itself inch by inch as slowly but surely shoulders could be seen. They were very broad and lead up to a nice thick strong looking neck and jaw. He already picked his favorite part besides the obvious. It was the lips full and thick they looked as though they would taste of caramel and peaches. Tyler quickly changed his mind however when he saw his eyes. They were a vibrant and tense blue. It was what he had been drawn to Caroline by but Julian's were shockingly blue. It was electric. Tyler had never seen anything quite like them before. They drew him in like Caroline's, but they were deeper he could almost drowned in them and their intensity. Inside he saw a spark of something beautiful. Like a soul. It was mesmerizing.

As if to complete the look of pure ecstasy on legs he had dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes. It went half way to his shoulders and was nice and thick. Tyler realized at this point he was staring openly at his very naked friend, but it was like it didn't register. He couldn't avert his eyes he couldn't move. It was like he had seen beauty for the first time. Like he had never been alive before now but had just been going through the motions. He couldn't explain it to his short circuiting brain, it was as if he had never felt anything. Like he wasn't even a real person. But staring at Julian seeing how down right sexy he was he knew in his gut he was real. That this was real that it wasn't some dream. Julian smirked at him. Like he found his friend being speechless hysterical. Tyler's eyes dropped to his own crotch after Julian let out a laugh. Sure enough he was hard. Tyler wore tight jeans to begin with to show off so it was obvious to what Julian was laughing at.

Julian leered at his friend. He knew Tyler better than anyone after all, he'd been inside his head long enough. He knew what he was staring for and quite honestly he was quite happy with this reaction. Julian had found Tyler attractive this entire time so he had been hoping to make this a reality when he got a body again. From the look of Tyler he wanted that even more than Julian himself. He enjoyed the friendship he shared with the hybrid but he was quite intrigued by the idea of maybe adding certain benefits to that friendship as well. He walked over to Tyler who was still unable to move and brought his hand to the hybrid's chest. He rubbed the solid wall of muscle and locked eyes with him and asked him in a low seductive voice. "You like what you see Ty?" He dragged the hand over Tyler's entire chest stopping to twist one of his nipples and then pinched the other lightly before his hand fell to the hem of Tyler's black T-shirt.

"I've been with many different people over the years Ty." He paused as he played with the hem of Tyler's shirt again. "I'm sure I can give you all kinds of pleasure with this new body." He came close and planted an open mouth kiss against Tyler's neck. "So what do you say Ty, wanna take it for a test drive?" He asked biting Tyler's bottom lip. He didn't give Tyler he chance to answer though before smashing their lips together. Tyler saw stars dance in front of his eyes as pure electricity surged between the two. It was as if they fit together perfectly, like Julian's new body was perfect for Tyler's. He sure didn't was time though. Julian was the dominate one here clearly as he growled while their tongues danced before his fingers ripped through Tyler's shirt. The fabric fell to the floor as Julian's hands and fingers continued to assault Tyler's chest. Tyler's brain briefly considered that Julian obviously didn't need to breath, he considered what other things this new body hid.

But Tyler didn't ponder this for long when Julian's hand palmed his clothed erection. At that moment he no longer cared. His question answered itself anyway when Julian's fingers grew claws that ripped through the remains of Tyler's clothes with ease and his eyes flashed amber. Lines moved beneath the skin and he gave Tyler another fanged smirk. "Well isn't this body just full of surprises." Julian whispered as he clawed down Tyler's chest leaving bloody streaks in his wake. He slammed Tyler into the cellar wall at vampire speed and brought his hand down to roughly grasp Tyler's cock. "Every morning I woke up in control of your body, you have no idea how many times I imagined swallowing you whole Ty." He whispered huskily as he bit down on Tyler's ear. He did just as he said and took him whole with ease and non gag reflex. Tyler had never felt like this before. His body hummed with pleasure as he felt Julian's claws digging into his hips to keep him still.

When he thought he die after anymore suction it stopped and Tyler found himself on the ground. Face down in the dirt Julian pounded him into the ground. Their howls mixed together as he whisper words of friendship and encouragement int Tyler's ear. He knew how Tyler felt. He wasn't there yet though and he had no intention of lying to spare the boy's feelings. He'd get there. After all it was his T, how could he not? Even if he didn't love him yet Ty was his. To prove this he increased his speed and pressure as he slammed the other boy into the ground. His claws scratching his neck and back. Just as he felt the pressure building high, as his climax approached and he knew he wouldn't last much longer he did the one thing that came to him naturally. He savagely bit into Tyler's neck letting his sweet blood into his mouth. Claiming him as his own for life as he came. Yes Julian might not love him yet, but he'd get there. They'd get there together.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this and I think I managed to give this pairing a certain feel. I don't know. I think that they might just work.


	20. 20- Tonight I'm Loving U (Silas&Stefan)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Stefan escapes the safe but has no memory. All he knows is there is this guy saying he's his brother and this girl who says they were together. But a brother wouldn't steal his brother's girl would he? Alone and confused Stefan takes comfort in the one person who is there for him, and he looks just like him. AU Silas/Stefan.

Shot Twenty- Tonight, I'm loving You (Silas/Stefan)

Stefan didn't understand this guy who claimed they were brothers was sleeping with someone who claimed she used to date him. A brother wouldn't to do that right? Steal his brother's girl? It had to be some mix up. Stefan didn't recognize them. They didn't even seem the slightest bit familiar to him. So Stefan left the two to talk amongst themselves while he explored the house. They said he lived there but nothing seemed familiar to him at all. Just when he was ready to leave and tell them they must have made a mistake he came to a halt. He was in a bedroom but that wasn't why he had stopped. He had stopped because on the desk in the room he found a picture. It was a picture of him hugging the girl from downstairs by the waist. Obviously he was this Stefan person they went on about, but he didn't care he didn't remember, and from the sounds of it he didn't want to. Who would want to remember that they were a vampire?

Who would want to remember they were a monster who killed people? Who would want to remember that their only remaining family hated them enough to still their girlfriend? Maybe he was this Stefan person before, but he didn't remember that, he wasn't who they wanted, not anymore. This person they described was a stranger. He couldn't even begin to understand who he had been how he had acted. It was as if he had woken up pone morning to realize he had changed of night. He couldn't be who they wanted him to be. He couldn't be what they wanted him to be. He felt overwhelmed like more than he could ever remember feeling before so he used his vampire speed, he flashed out of the window and out of sight before they even knew he had gone. He needed to clear his head. He needed to try and figure out who he was now, not who he had been. So he went to the first place he could remember. The quarry where he had broken out of that safe.

When he arrived he sat down on the edge to think. He considered this Elena. Yes she was quite pretty, but then again so was this Damon. Was it wrong to think that about your brother if you didn't remember him being your brother? He was confused and this wasn't helping. Just as he was going to give up and leave he saw someone in the shadows as night had fallen. When this person stepped into the moon light he saw that the other boy looked like him. Like exactly like him. He thought I was odd. They were obviously related but Damon hadn't mentioned another brother. He looked at his twin and smiled. He couldn't explain it but this look alike made him feel safe. He walked straight over to him without another thought. This was the first person he saw that screamed safe and as he smiled at the other boy he smiled back. Though he seemed surprised for a second when Stefan thought it appropriate to hug him. But after a second he seemed to relax.

"Are we related too?" Stefan asked the other boy as he let him go. For a moment the other boy looked like he was confused. Probably because Stefan should know that already. When Stefan realized the reason for his confusion he explained. "Oh I'm sorry I don't remember anything. I was locked in a safe and I can't remember anything. So Are we related?" Stefan asked again. He was excited because this was the first time since he freed himself that he didn't feel entirely alone. "Yes we are distant relatives. We look alike because we are like doubles. It's a supernatural occurrence that's really rare. It happens every few hundred years. The only other known line that has known doubles like us is the Petrova line. It's the one Elena is descended from." The other boy explained as he smiled at Stefan. Stefan nodded as he absorbed this new information. "So are...Do we get along well? I met my brother and he didn't seem very nice. He apparently stole my girlfriend." Stefan said.

"Well we haven't known each other long, and I must confess I'm the one who put you in the safe." Stefan's expression looked crestfallen at that. "But it was only because I wanted to keep my return a secret my true face a secret." Stefan nodded slowly clearly confused. "I have enemies in Elena and Damon I did something bad that angered them. I had been starved for a thousand years and couldn't help it. But I killed Elena's brother Jeremy as a result. It was an unfortunate accident." Stefan nodded seeing the other boy truly was sorry. "I planned to come get you as soon as it was safe to do so but things got complicated. I'm sorry Stef this is my fault." The boy said tearing up a bit as he thought of what he had done to his double. "It's okay. Sounds like I don't want to remember anyway." Stefan said. "That doesn't matter. I hurt you. That's not okay, I don't like hurting those I love." Stefan's heart swelled at the word love. He was loved. Finally by someone.

"It's okay because I'll take care of you. I'll do anything for you Stef." The other boy said pressing a gentle kiss to Stefan's lips. Stefan's heart speed up with excitement but also he was confused. "I thought those that are related didn't do such things?" He asked the other boy who smiled at him in turn. "Usually your right. But we are distantly related. Like second cousins can marry and have children, so family members thousand years apart could be romantic right?" Stefan nodded. He felt somewhat glad hearing this news. He liked the feeling he had when the other boy's lips touched his. He liked the feeling of being loved. He thought he might get used to being a vampire. Even get used to killing people if he had someone to love. "So you'll love me? Like Damon loves Elena?" Stefan asked quietly almost sounding afraid of rejection. "Oh Stef. What did I do to you? What did being stuck inside that safe do to you? What did that bastard that dares call you brother do to you?" The other boy asked.

Stefan shrugged. He didn't know how to answer. The other boy had tears coming from his eyes and picked Stefan up with ease before flashing them to a cabin. Stefan supposed it must be were his look alike lived. The other boy placed hm on the bed and slowly removed Stefan's clothes. He did it tenderly, lovingly like Stefan was made of glass. Stefan was his back completely naked when his double, no his lover kissed him again and this time it was a deep kiss. The other boy's tongue slipped inside Stefan's mouth and Stefan felt himself harden. The other boy broke the kiss and looked down at Stefan's throbbing member before looking at his eyes for permission. Stefan nodded and the other boy took Stefan's erection into his mouth. He applied the maxim amount of suction possible and Stefan moaned as his Climax approached far too quickly for his taste. He came and coated the back of the other boy's throat. "I'm sorry I didn't last very long.." Stefan began but he was cut off by a kiss.

When his lips left the other boys he looked confused. "It's alright Stef. We have plenty of time and tonight I'm loving you." His double said as he stripped and turned Stefan over carefully. "You never told me your name." Stefan says as his double begins to prep him. "My name is Silas." The other boy replied as he entered him and words of love and admiration were whispered into Stefan's ear. "Silas.." Stefan gasped out as his double struck a spot inside him. Yes he could get used to being a vampire. He could even get used to killing people on a regular basis, as long as he had Silas. Stefan for the first time since he left that safe actually felt safe and loved. He was going to be okay. It was all thanks to his double. His Silas. A name he made sure to use all night long.

Author's Note: So...I kind of fell in love with this pairing while writing this, hope it's alright. This marks the end of Vampire Diaries. Next up is Teen Wolf!


	21. 21- Sex Yeah! (Scott&Stiles)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Stiles can't sleep one night when Scott is over, what could he possibly do with the time on his hands and his best friend sound asleep?

Shot Twenty One- Sex Yeah (Scott/Stiles)

Stiles rolled onto his back with a agitated sigh. He had been trying to sleep for the better part of three hours with no luck, his best friend having past out four hours previously, Stiles couldn't help but glare at the boy's back. Why should he get peaceful sleep? Stiles laid there at the mercy of his ADHD brain as it went four thousand miles a minuet. He had nothing to do, he couldn't turn on lights, he couldn't do anything that might help him sleep, he couldn't even take a freaking shower! All he had to entertain him were his thoughts. He was staring at the sleeping boy's back still, his thoughts turning toward his best friend. His mouth twisted into a devious grin as he began to devise a plan. The expression totally transformed his face and he looked like the cat who caught the canary, his smile grew wider as his thoughts settled, his bored mind finally coming up with a suitable activity, at least in his mind it was. He was a curious teen. Curious about everything so naturally he was curious about sex of any kind.

So looking at the sleeping boy he saw a chance, a chance to experiment with anything of his choosing, with a test subject that wouldn't object! Of course he really couldn't object though Stiles really didn't care about that part. Scott was a really sound sleeper, as in so sound he didn't wake till morning usually when he fell asleep, like Stiles could punch him full force in the balls and he wouldn't wake. This suited his purposes perfectly. He preferred it this way in fact. It wouldn't do if he woke up, he'd be truly pissed, possibly even hate Stiles if he awoke with Stiles hands on him. So with this in mind and a slight moral debate on the facts of the matter he crawled out of bed. His friend was asleep on an air mattress on the floor, his back to Stiles and the covers just below his waist, the only thing visible the hem of his boxer briefs. Stiles could almost make out the Hollister logo in bright white letters on the band. He was nervous, impossibly so, if Scott woke up for a freak reason, their friendship was done.

His body was shaking, his heart was beating fast, his movements were unsteady as he crawled. Every time he went to move forward and Scott's breathing hitched Stiles held his breath. He knew his friend probably wouldn't wake till morning as usual, but he couldn't help it, it was instinct to stop and wait a second, just to make sure the raven haired tanned skin boy was still asleep. He crawled on stopping every few feet as he had done. When he reached the air mattress, when he was right behind the boy, his breath hitched again, fear took over. He must have sat there for at least twenty minuets thinking of the best way to do this. He reached out with his hand, carefully he pulled at the covers sliding them down. He licked his lips as slowly more of the deliciously tanned golden brown skin was revealed to his hungry gaze. His eyes glazed over with lust and he gained some nerve back that he had lost, the thrill restoring his sense of bravery, his libido taking over.

Scott was laying on his side with he covers just draped over him. For this Stiles was grateful, usually that wasn't the case, he usually cocooned himself in his sleep, moving the covers would have been impossible without wiggling them out from under him had that been the case. As it were Stiles was able to move them done to his thighs revealing Scott's entire waste. The boxer briefs were a sky blue and the pouch at the front was full, even with his soft bulge, the sight made Stiles drool, he had never caught a glimpse of the other boy. Not even a tiny one. Scott was too shy to change in the open at school. He never even had changed in front of just Stiles before. He didn't understand, he was obviously well hung what was to be shy of? As he gazed upon his prize however he was memorized. He couldn't resist, he had to reach out and touch it, just once, even if that was it Stiles just need this one touch. As his hand reached it's target and rubbed the fabric he moaned.

His hand could feel the heat, the texture, the length, the thickness. He could feel it all. As he squeezed to get a better feel and rubbed at it he felt himself grow hard just as the penis in his hands did. The more he rubbed and squeezed the harder Scott became. Stiles let out a lust filled moan when the boy finally stopped growing, his erection must have been at least ten inches at that point, Stiles couldn't believe it. Scott's boxer briefs had a wet spot forming right where his head was and it looked as though his boxers would snap if he grew any harder. Stiles gripped him through the fabric and Scott moaned loudly in his sleep, Stiles gathered his nerve and lowered his head down, his mouth open and right in front of his friends crotch. He put his mouth around Scott's clothed crotch and sucked at it making the fabric wet, his tongue pressing against the hole in the pouch. He pushed his tongue against it, and, with some trouble, managed to get it through the opening where it connected with skin.

Scott's skin tasted delicious. Stiles moaned again and got his tongue free before looking down. Scott had barely moved, his dick was standing straight up, making it so his boxer bulged out from his body. The leg holes were widened with open space enough for Stiles to stick his hands through. Before he did so though he carefully rolled Scott so he was on his back, thus freeing up the second leg hole, and then he put his hands through grasping the band from the inside. He pulled down and it slid out from under Scott's ass with ease and down his legs. As they reached the bend in his legs, Stiles stopped pulling. With a glance to make sure the other teen was still asleep he took Scott into his mouth. Scott moaned and his hand came to the back of Stiles head and guided it up and down. Initially Stiles panicked, but Scott's eyes were still closed and his mouth open, Stiles assumed it was a reflex and that Scott must still be asleep. He relaxed and continued to move until finally, with another groan, Scott came.

After swallowing the liquid Scott's hand fell back to the bed limp and his snores resumed. Stiles took his mouth of Scott's softening dick before beginning to pump it. He had one last thing he wanted to try. After Scott hardened again Stiles prepared himself and lowered himself down on Scott's cock impaling himself on it. He gasped as he began to bounce up and down with speed he hadn't known he had. His hand came and grasped his own cock and he started to stroke himself in time with his own bounces. It didn't take him long to explode all over himself, covering himself completely in his own fluid he grinned. He then felt Scott's cock pulse before it released again sending cum up his ass. Stiles was out of it but could have sworn instead of a groan he heard his name whispered huskily. Chalking that up to him imaging thing, he cleaned them up before adjusting Scott's boxers back in place an covering him up.

He got back in bed and immediately was asleep.

When morning came he was woken by lips smashed against his, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Scott's beaming 'just been fucked' face. He had seen it before when he had gotten laid by Allison. He was confused.

"That was for last night, it was great. I'm going take a shower but the door's unlocked feel free to join me." He said before he left the room and Stiles heard a door shut.

How? When had that bastard woken up? Stiles had been played. He had probably been awake almost the entire time, and Stiles found that he was okay with that as he left the room to join his best friend.

Author's Note: So the first Teen Wolf shot is here! Next will be the continuation of this with shower sex! This time it'll be Stiles/Scott!


	22. 22- Power and Control (Stiles&Scott)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: It's the morning after and Scott invites Stiles to the shower for some nice wet engagement, naughty shower sex ensues!

Shot Twenty Two- Power and Control (Stiles/Scott)

Scott was in the bathroom waiting when Stiles opened the door. He was still fully clothed as if he had been getting ready for school. Seemed this was a split second decision on Scott's part. He walked in and realized for the first time that he was naked. When had that happened? He walked over to Scott who began to kiss his neck making his way down.

He stopped when he reached Stiles nipples and flicked his tongue across the nubs causing Stiles to arch his back in pleasure as a low moan escaped Stiles. He smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into his mouth biting and suckling gently making Stiles groan. Scott pulled his lips to Stiles, Stiles tongue fighting his lips for entry before dueling with his for dominance.

Stiles grabbed him around the waist discovering to Stiles disappointment that he was still clothed, Stiles groaned shoved him in the glass shower. Stiles then rejoined his lips to Stiles own hearing him whimper in protest as Stiles turned it on his still clothed body, the hot spray soaking his cargo shorts forcing them to stick to his body like a second skin.

Stiles could make out that he had a very large bulge in his shorts. Stiles licked his lips as he watched the water bead down his skin, making it slick and wet Stiles latched his mouth onto his neck feeling the other boy shudder as he groaned.

"Please, Stiles no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how dominant I can be." Stiles replied.

Stiles then step out the shower and rush to the other, room grabbing the two items he wanted he returned to the shower, before handcuffing his wrists behind his back and gagging him with a sock Stiles then ran his hands across his chest feeling the muscles, before kneading his crotch.

Stiles smirked devilishly as he groaned and whimpered under Stiles touch, and Stiles pull down his shorts just enough for his juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and Stiles pulled one of his rings off his finger and put it around Scott's dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon?" Stiles whisper in his ear as he whimpered.

Stiles pulled his pants back up and rubbed his hands across Scott's chest and groaned at the feeling of the washboard abs beneath. Stiles licked his lips at the sight pre cum building at the head of his own erection; Stiles knelled down and begin to lick up and down his chest dipping in and out of his navel smiling as Scott writhes under Stiles ministrations.

Stiles goes back up and latches his mouth to Scott's right pectoral and the noises he makes drive Stiles wild as hot blood spills out of Stiles mouth and down his naked body after a particularly hard bite; Stiles flicked his tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats Stiles as he had turn the shower off to do this part, causing his eyes to go black with lust and Scott came so hard in his shorts that the ring came off.

Stiles put it back on smirking, Stiles wasn't done playing yet as he began to bite every abs on his chest blood spurting between them like mad. Stiles knew Scott could take it with his werewolf healing. Stiles turned him around biting various places down his back before reaching his ass; Stiles pulled Scott's shorts down again and began to knead his ass cheeks with his hands before biting each one.

Stiles spread his cheeks and did one long lick around his tight virgin hole, before Stiles began thrusting his tongue in and out of Scott's ass his groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As Stiles hit his prostate he erupted again dislodging the cock ring Stiles had in place, this time Stiles left it off as Stiles turned the shower on and licked up Scott's body as the water rippled down his skin.

Stiles went back to rimming Scott and he was hard again instant, he whimpered when Stiles pulled away and gasped when Stiles took Scott's dick into his mouth licking and sucking until he once again came. Stiles took it all in his mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, he looked so hot with his own spunk in his face and hair.

Stiles stuck his cock in Scott's face before pulling out the gag; he took it into his mouth without hesitation his own moans vibrating around Stiles dick. Stiles forced him off just as Stiles came all over Scott's face his cum mixing with Scott's and then Stiles pulled him in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising.

Stiles pulled away for air before turning Scott and thrusting his tongue back into Scott's intense heat, their cocks becoming hard again. Stiles stood and backed him to the wall, before entering him roughly causing Scott to gasp; Stiles began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

"Harder, Stiles Harder fuck me Harder! I want to feel it in my gut!" Scott screamed.

Stiles did and for one last time they came. They were a mess as they hadn't actually showered, and they set to work cleaning the shower and themselves knowing they had school soon.

Author's Note: They can't all be nice and long. There wasn't much build up to write so here it is. Nice shower sex. It's not really original and can be found almost exactly the same in another couple stories of mine. Sorry about that shower sex isn't my forte.


	23. 23- Bubblegum Bitch (Sterek)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Derek has a secret addiction. He loves Bubblegum. Stiles, well he has this habit of popping Derek's bubbles, in the most unique way possible. Sterek! DemonStiles!

Shot Twenty Three- Bubblegum Bitch

Derek stood in the shadows of his newly rebuilt house. He liked to think he didn't hide from anything, that he was fearless, that he was above such a feeble emotion such as fear, but it be a lie. Stiles scared him these days. His presence wasn't unwelcome it just unnerved the werewolf. The teen's new abilities were making him uncharacteristically violent and cruel. The werewolf didn't like it much. But the fact was Derek was hiding at this very moment. He was hiding because he was indulging himself in his secret addiction. No one knew about it. Not about his bubblegum. He had kept it a secret because of Stiles. There were glimpses where the teen was like he once was, one of these much to Derek's dismay, was when he annoyed the werewolf alpha. For this reason the pack encouraged him to annoy Derek as often as possible not that he blamed them. He missed HIS Stiles. The glimpse of the old Stiles was worth the agitation it usually followed.

Even so, his bubblegum was sacred, he didn't want any of his pack disturbing him during a moment like this. This was the time he used to relax. How he dealt with things day in and day out. How he didn't kill anyone, how he didn't lose his temper, how he attempted to cope with this new Stiles. The one that seemed so foreign to him. The one that fucking Demon created when it merged with his soul. The old Stiles would resurface with time, that was what he was told, the only light at the end of his dark tunnel, the only thing holding him together. He prayed it was true. That his lover would return to him as he had once been. How he was before he saved them all from extinction by accepting that deal. Before he got all this power, before he had become the thing he had vanquished with his doings. Now days all Stiles did was kill. It was his solution to everything. Kill the enemy before it kills you. No negotiations just death.

Derek missed the compassionate bot he had fallen for, the one who always asked questions first, the one who couldn't hurt a fly, the one who was human. But Derek knew he was all but gone mostly a memory now that's how Derek saw it. So he popped his gum into his mouth before sighing hard. He hadn't had sex lately. Not since Stiles changed. His Stiles was the only partner for him these days and he wasn't coming back, at least not anytime soon. Derek would say he had accepted that if you asked him but in reality he wakes every morning next to the thing wearing Stiles face, and every morning he think just maybe, just maybe his lover had returned, and every morning he was proven wrong. So when Derek felt he was no longer alone. When he felt the others presence he knew who he could expect it to be. He knew who was most likely lurking behind him. It was the new Stiles he knew it was, especially in darkness like this, he phased into being directly from the shadows. Derek was used to it.

As Derek chewed his gum he realized the presence was there. He froze. His gum chewing was a secret. He didn't want to move out of fear of being caught, his secret was exposed, to the demon no less. He'd never hear the end of this one. He was doomed to be tortured with this bit of information forever. No if ands or buts about that he'd never have peace again. He turned to find the boy wasn't acting as he expected him to. Instead Stiles just smiled and he looked normal. Could it be, could it really be his Stiles, could his Stiles have returned to him? Could that really happen could he really be giving a chance to be happy after everything else that had happened? Stiles grinned at him and walked closer to him just a bit. His eyes were their normal color so he must be normal again right?

Stiles leaned forward and smashed his lips to Derek's his tongue snaking in to pop that bubble gum of his. The deed done Stiles broke away again and smiled before they were rolling back onto the bed. Limbs entangled as their lips met again this time more passionately than the last. Derek felt the gum leave his mouth and watched as Stile pulled back and blew a bubble while he had Derek pinned to the bed. The bubblegum popped and the cycle began again before their attention moved on from gum and was focused on the bigger problem. Stiles watched Derek's crotch harden as he twirled the gum around his tongue, it was obvious the act was turning him on, probably more than the werewolf would like to admit. As the show continued Stiles shirt seemed to melt away into the shadows exposing muscles he hadn't always had. Derek watched Stiles as his eyes raked over the new muscles exposed with lust in his eyes. Stiles banished his pants next a black pair of boxer briefs now the only thing on his body.

Stiles rolled his hips into Derek's with ease, their erections rubbing together, pleasure in amounts Derek wasn't sure his body could take surged through him. As if by his will Derek's shirt disappeared just as Stiles brought his hands to the older man's chest. Stiles eyed Derek's upper body appreciatively as he briefly acknowledged that his own upper body was now almost on par with Derek's. That thought made him feel a little smug as his hands brushed Derek's sensitive nubs. As soon as finger brushed them Derek's back arched in an obscene way, but Stiles continued, quite content to drive the older man wild with ecstasy. He didn't seem to mind that they were still wearing clothes either but he banished them anyway. Derek almost screamed when Stiles rocked their hips together for the second time, it had been forever since he had done anything, even to himself, he had wanted to wait for Stiles to come back to him. Stiles seemed to like that and kissed Derek hard before turning in Derek's lap for mounting.

It seemed Stiles skills as a demon were even more extraordinary than Derek had first suspected. He sunk onto Derek's cock quickly and without preparation, his only noise was the moan alike to a wanton whore would make. Derek felt a jolt of energy when Stiles began to bounce at a pace only a demon could and before he knew it they were moving faster than the human eye would catch. It brought Derek to heights of pleasure he had never known existed but was over far too soon. Derek came with an Alpha's howl and immediately began to tend to Stiles. Derek never sucked anyone, no one but Stiles. So when his luscious thick pink lips wrapped around his Stiles cock he shot his load in seconds with a growl. They then collapsed in each others arms.

"I missed you, my sour wolf.

Those words brought a smile to Derek's face for the first time in months.

Author's Note: So this was a bit different. I know I'm behind but I'm sick so this is it for today. I'll try to catch up tomorrow if I feel better. I'll at least post 24 tomorrow since this is yesterdays.


	24. 24- Echo (ScottIssac)

Author's Note: Alright. I know I am a shot behind, but I'm going to try to get them both up as well as a new chapter for my Twilight story. Now I'm sick and had to rearrange furniture today on top of it so we'll see how that goes.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac wasn't always popular he was once a loser, a nobody. He suffered horrible abuse from his father. But after the bite he's transformed. It changes him both physically and emotionally giving him the courage to be anything he wants. Enter Scott McCall who likes the new Issac.

Shot Twenty Four- Echo (Issac/Scott)

Issac wasn't a note worthy person. He sat in the back during classes and he had no friends to speak of. He couldn't have friends, his father said friends were noisy, that friends would ruin everything. Issac didn't want to anger his father so he simply said 'yes sir' or 'no sir' and took the beatings when they came. Issac knew it wasn't normal. He knew people didn't normally hit their children,but ever since his mom died, well ever since Issac had caused his mom to die, his father beat him. He had been eight when it happened. He had been playing in the park when his parents had specifically said no. So when darkness fell over the sky and his mom had to walk to get him she was struck by a car. She didn't died right away. No she was still twitching and could speak when Issac ran to her in the street. Her final words as Issac watched his mom die in front of him were words he'd never forget. She told him that it wasn't his fault, she told him no matter what anyone said never even for a second think that, but his dad disagreed. He says that if Issac hadn't disobeyed that his mom wouldn't have had to walk to get him. That his mom would still be alive. That was eight years ago.

By this point eight years later Issac was severely under weight for his age as well as ridiculously tall. This combined made him look like a starving willow tree. He was made fun of and called things like 'Stick Figure' or 'Pole Boy. It got to the point eventually that he almost stopped coming to school all together. It was the day his favorite teacher Mrs Martin noticed the bruises. He had tried telling her he had fallen down his stairs but she simply asked another woman named Mrs McCall to come into the room. It was obvious that the teacher had suspected this for awhile. She had called a nurse to examine him after all. When the lady asked him to remove his shirt and he did so the two women gasped. Issac's ribs were bulging out through the skin, he didn't have an ounce of fat or muscle on his chest or abdomen. That combined with the extensive sickly green and blue colored bruises covering his upper body seemed to make up their minds. The nurse looked at Mrs Martin and simply told her that at this rate she was surprised Issac was still alive, that he probably hadn't eaten in weeks, and that combined with the extensive bruising and trauma, any normal person would have died days ago.

Issac tried to protest as Mrs McCall went on to say that he might have internal bleeding and needed to go to the hospital. The ambulance was called and his class mates gathered around and snickered at him from afar until he locked eyes wit one boy with coco brown eyes. He was cute and tan and had messy curls of black hair. That was the last person he saw until he arrived at the hospital. He was wheeled around the turning halls like a rat in a maze before he was forced to stripe down to his boxers and get into this long tube. After being told to keep still for a long period he came out of the tube. He overheard the doctor talking to Mrs McCall. His voice speaking in hushed tones as he tried to not be overheard. "Honestly Melissa, the boy shouldn't be able to breath let alone be alive. These two rips here are fractured and have torn into his left lung. It's collapsed and causing internal bleeding by the second he should have lost consciousness already-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of Issac's body hitting the floor. They got him on a table and rolled him straight to the OR for emergency Surgery. At this point Melissa wasn't even all to sure that the boy would survive.

Sure enough though Issac wok up several hours later in a white hospital room with Melissa standing over him checking his vitals. When she saw he was awake she told him how lucky she was before explaining that his body collapsed after it began to shut down. That being inside the hospital already was the only thing that saved his life. After telling him that the police wanted to speak to him about the obvious abuse he had suffered from first thing in the morning she left him to go to sleep. That was when the man came. Derek Hale. The man that would change Issac's life forever. He it Issac's neck with his permission before saying to find him when he got out and as soon as he was able. Issac had nodded at Derek before the man had left and Issac himself fell asleep. He slept easy that night his dreams tormented him as usual but they ended much sooner than usual. By the time he woke up it was morning and he got up to use the restroom. He noticed something was up as soon as he stood and wasn't in pain but nothing could prepare himself with what he saw when he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror.

His body had changed overnight. His bruises were gone as well as any sign he had been cut open. His shoulders were broader and his chest and abdomen had filled out with pure muscle. All evidence of starvation was gone. He looked...well hot. He had abs! All his scars were gone! He actually looked normal. People wouldn't look at him oddly anymore. He pulled himself together and managed to get rid of the police with little effort. They had no evidence against his dad now that the bruises and trauma was gone. They couldn't even prove he was being abused or had surgery, Mrs McCall looked surprised at first but just excused herself to go make a phone call. Before Issac knew it he was discharged and cleared to return to school which is where he went after seeing Derek first. Derek told him they were pack now and gave him a leather jacket just like Derek's own. Issac thanked the man before heading to the school.

Scott was waiting for him in the locker room when Issac went into grab some stuff. After being slammed into a wall and asked what happened he was staring at the face of the boy with the coco brown eyes from night before. He had never seen him before, and he didn't understand why, but their lips were together in the next second. A heated kiss in which Scott could feel the utter agony the other boy felt. He knew the boy needed to be held and taken care of. So as clothes flew to the ground and the kisses continue, as claws clawed into skin, as the two boys hit the shower walls in the locker room. Their naked bodies pressed together their erections slapping them in the stomach. Issac bucked his hips into Scott's and they both gasped aloud before Scott was on his knees and Issac's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Issac didn't last very long, truth be told this was his first time doing, well anything at all. He had never done anything. Scott swallowed the liquid before Issac was suddenly taking Scott's member into his mouth. He was talented at it he could tell by the noises Scott made. As Scott came and Issac swallowed it down with ease they grinned at one another before Scott dressed himself.

"Derek's way isn't the only way. I'll show you another if you let me. But either way, I'll see you around Issac." He said before he left.

Issac was so dazed that he had showered and dressed before remembering that he never got the other werewolf's name.

Author's Note 2: Hope this was alright. I took some liberties since Issac's situation wasn't covered in the show much.


	25. 25- Somebody I used to Know (IssacDerek)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac goes back to Derek after his encounter with Scott. It works well, until something happens between the two and Issac is left devastated and confused. AU Follows shot 24 and takes place in Season Three.

Shot Twenty Five- Somebody I used to Know (Issac/Derek)

It was late one night after the rest of the pack had left the loft. Derek had cleaned up the dishes and the loose clothing items laying around while Issac was getting in the shower. He didn't even register that however as his thoughts came to the younger wolf. He had Cora to think about now and he needed space for her here in the loft. He cared for the younger wolf, he cared for him a great deal, but the fact of the matter was that he needed to move out. He couldn't stay there anymore. The idea of evicting a member of his pack though. That didn't sit well with Derek at all. In fact he found himself wishing not for the first time that the loft was big enough for everyone or that he had fixed up the Hale house. But Derek couldn't change what was. He needed a way to politely tell Issac to leave without upsetting the younger wolf. That wouldn't be good, not with the stuff he went through with his dad, it would hurt him. Derek didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to keep him here where he was safe. But family came first. Cora needed him and Issac had the rest of the pack so he'd be fine. That's what Derek told himself anyway.

As He went about his business he forgot about the issue with Issac. He was much more focused on cleaning his dirty loft that his pack had seen fit to destroy. Everything was out of place and order and Derek couldn't stand it but the fact that it was his pack calmed him slightly, after all this is what happened anywhere the pack met up, it made him feel sorry for Melissa and John. Usually the pack meetings were at either Scott or Stiles homes. He guessed that after a year and a half or so it might be his turn. The parents sure hadn't been pleased by the mess they constantly had to deal with. However to be fair to Derek he had just gotten the loft a little while ago, and he doubted that the parents would have wanted the kids in the condemned Hale house. So really, in all reality this was the best idea holding the meetings there until Derek had gotten this place. He had kept his word and moved them here now. So as he picked up beer cans as well as a vodka bottle and someones boxers Derek tried to remember they were teenagers. He also tried to remind himself that at one point he too had done these things in fact he had probably been worse then some of these kids.

As he moved on from the living room and into the kitchen he discovered the nightmare was just beginning. The kitchen was caked with some kind of frosting and they hadn't made any sort of baking goods so Derek had absolutely no idea why the frosting was there at all, let alone what they might have been planning to do with it. He grabbed a wash cloth before moving to scrub at the counter tops and walls mumbling about stupid teen wolves. Not even a month in the place and this is like the third time they had completely trashed it. Though to be fair his sister had helped by starting the food fight that her and Scott engaged in, perhaps that's what the frosting was from? It didn't matter to him much anymore and he calmly reminded himself once again that he had been their age and that he had been much worse at times. At this rate though the loft probably wouldn't survive to see Christmas, hell it might not even make it to Halloween if they keep throwing food around every which way! The amount of devastation was amazing to him though, had the others joined in? Had it been an all out brawl? Yup he needed to stop drinking at these from now on.

He went to the restroom door his mind forgetting about the person very naked on the other side, turning the handle Derek pulled it open to see Issac just stepping out of the shower. The boy hadn't been making things up when he went on and on about the things the bit did for his muscles they were huge. It was enough to make the Alpha wolf hard as he leered at the younger wolf's body. His black jeans weren't hiding it as he watched Issac's eyes trail down to the bulge. Derek knew he shouldn't, he knew he was supposed to kick him out, but he was so hard and Issac was so hot. The last thing Derek saw before there lips collided was Issac's cock hardening fully. He kissed Issac like his life depended on it like if he didn't he would die right there. His lips went around Issac's cock before the entire bathroom filled with growls. Derek was the Alpha but he for the first time wanted to be dominated. He saw Issac's dick and he wanted it inside him so that's what happened Derek was chest to chest with the wall as Issac slammed into him from behind the cum dripping from them mixing over their bodies as Issac came filling his Alpha with his jizz.

Derek was dressed in seconds so Issac followed suit. He told the boy what needed to happen which is when Cora came in.

"It's because of her isn't it? You've never had a problem but now she's here so I can't be?" Issac growled at the Alpha his wolf had renounced him as his Alpha when Derek spoke of kicking him out.

"ISSAC! I said OUT!" He yelled back before doing something that shocked all three, he threw a glass at Issac's head.

Issac flinched as memories of his dad hit him and he picked up his stuff.

"Your not my Alpha. Not anymore, your nothing to me." He said as he left the loft never to return.

Author's Note: Well I did it. Here is today's chapter!


	26. 26- Bad Day (Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac doesn't understand. He went from having a home for life with his Alpha to walking in the rain to beg for someone's help. He didn't understand how he got here. All he knew was he couldn't go back. (Features new material as well as Flash Backs to shots 24 and 25.) AU has a little bit of Season Three Cannon but not much.

Shot Twenty Six- Bad Day (Issac/Multi)

Issac stumbled out of the loft with his stuff in his arms. The city of Beacon Hills California's sky was dark as gray clouds loomed over head, rain pouring down over the city and it's inhabitants. Issac pulled up the hood of his jacket to shield himself from the water as much as possible before he began the long walk. The curly haired teen didn't have many options. He only had one real friend left after Boyd and Erica had died. He thought back to the first time he had met Scott McCall and shivered.

_Flash Back_

_As clothes flew to the ground and the kisses continue, as claws clawed into skin, as the two boys hit the shower walls in the locker room. Their naked bodies pressed together their erections slapping them in the stomach. Issac bucked his hips into Scott's and they both gasped aloud before Scott was on his knees and Issac's cock was hitting the back of his throat. Issac didn't last very long, truth be told this was his first time doing, well anything at all. He had never done anything. Scott swallowed the liquid before Issac was suddenly taking Scott's member into his mouth. He was talented at it he could tell by the noises Scott made. As Scott came and Issac swallowed it down with ease they grinned at one another before Scott dressed himself._

"_Derek's way isn't the only way. I'll show you another if you let me. But either way, I'll see you around Issac."_

_End_

That had been the day after he received the bite. The day he decided to ignore Scott's offer for help in favor of following Derek. He regretted that decision now. Now when he had no home anymore, now that his Alpha had kicked him out, threw him away like a piece of Garbage. But he couldn't change the past. As the rain soaked through his coat and it thus became pointless to use he threw it over his suitcase instead. All the teen had now was Scott, and by extension Stiles. The tan boy with the coco brown eyes and the Hyperactive teen were a packaged deal after all. His eyes moved from staring at the ground to the sky as he noticed that it was late. Maybe ten o'clock at this point. He was just barely half way to Scott's home. His last bit of time at the loft echoing in his mind

_Flash Back_

_The last thing Derek saw before there lips collided was Issac's cock hardening fully. He kissed Issac like his life depended on it like if he didn't he would die right there. His lips went around Issac's cock before the entire bathroom filled with growls. Derek was the Alpha but he for the first time wanted to be dominated. He saw Issac's dick and he wanted it inside him so that's what happened Derek was chest to chest with the wall as Issac slammed into him from behind the cum dripping from them mixing over their bodies as Issac came filling his Alpha with his jizz._

_Derek was dressed in seconds so Issac followed suit. He told the boy what needed to happen which is when Cora came in._

"_It's because of her isn't it? You've never had a problem but now she's here so I can't be?" Issac growled at the Alpha his wolf had renounced him as his Alpha when Derek spoke of kicking him out._

"_ISSAC! I said OUT!" He yelled back before doing something that shocked all three, he threw a glass at Issac's head._

_Issac flinched as memories of his dad hit him and he picked up his stuff._

"_Your not my Alpha. Not anymore, your nothing to me."_

_End_

Issac stopped and lowered his eyes to the ground as tears made they're way down his face. He was stupid. That shouldn't have even happened. He shouldn't have allowed it. But the older wolf was his Alpha and he and wanted to please his Alpha. Not anymore. That man was nothing to him he had meant what he had said. He should have listened to Scott. He should have been smart about this. He shouldn't have taken the bite in the first place. He remembered it. He remembered what lead up to the bite. He remembered the first time he had met Scott's mom Melissa McCall. He shouldn't have gone to the hospital.

_Flash Back_

_It was the day his favorite teacher Mrs Martin noticed the bruises. He had tried telling her he had fallen down his stairs but she simply asked another woman named Mrs McCall to come into the room. It was obvious that the teacher had suspected this for awhile. She had called a nurse to examine him after all. When the lady asked him to remove his shirt and he did so the two women gasped. Issac's ribs were bulging out through the skin, he didn't have an ounce of fat or muscle on his chest or abdomen. That combined with the extensive sickly green and blue colored bruises covering his upper body seemed to make up their minds. The nurse looked at Mrs Martin and simply told her that at this rate she was surprised Issac was still alive, that he probably hadn't eaten in weeks, and that combined with the extensive bruising and trauma, any normal person would have died days ago._

_Shift_

_He was wheeled around the turning halls like a rat in a maze before he was forced to stripe down to his boxers and get into this long tube. After being told to keep still for a long period he came out of the tube. He overheard the doctor talking to Mrs McCall. His voice speaking in hushed tones as he tried to not be overheard. "Honestly Melissa, the boy shouldn't be able to breath let alone be alive. These two rips here are fractured and have torn into his left lung. It's collapsed and causing internal bleeding by the second he should have lost consciousness already-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of Issac's body hitting the floor._

_Shift_

_Derek Hale. The man that would change Issac's life forever. He it Issac's neck with his permission before saying to find him when he got out and as soon as he was able. Issac had nodded at Derek before the man had left and Issac himself fell asleep. He slept easy that night his dreams tormented him as usual but they ended much sooner than usual. By the time he woke up it was morning and he got up to use the restroom. He noticed something was up as soon as he stood and wasn't in pain but nothing could prepare himself with what he saw when he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror._

_His body had changed overnight. His bruises were gone as well as any sign he had been cut open. His shoulders were broader and his chest and abdomen had filled out with pure muscle. All evidence of starvation was gone. He looked...well hot. He had abs! All his scars were gone! He actually looked normal. People wouldn't look at him oddly anymore._

_End_

The tears on Issac's face fell freely now as he easily gained access to the McCall house. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Scott's door. He heard a muffled "Shit" before the rustling of clothes being pulled on and the door opened to reveal Scott and Stiles both shirtless and both out of breath. Scott seemed surprised at Issac's sudden appearance at the house before his eyes widened when he noticed he was soaking wet.

"Can...can I stay here? Derek...he...he kicked me out."

Author's note: So I know a lot of this was flash backs but I thought it would be nice to see in to Issac's character a little bit. How he was handling the stuff that's happened to him. Obviously he isn't dealing with it well. Don't worry the next shot won't have any flash backs.


	27. 27- Umbrella (Scott&Stiles&Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Shocked by the sudden appearance of Issac; Scott agrees to let him stay. But now that Issac has a place to stay they need t get him dry and warm him up, What's the best way to do that? Why putting two wolves and a human in one bed naked of course!

Shot Twenty Seven- Umbrella (Scott/Issac/Stiles)

"Can...can I stay here? Derek...he...he kicked me out." Issac said.

The two boys looked at him in shock for a few seconds. Yes Derek Hale could be a first class asshole, but they didn't think he'd just kick someone out, not in the rain, and especially not poor Issac. The curly haired teen had been through hell and come back from it in one piece adding something else on top of it. Well Scott had just thought that even Derek was above that. It was obvious that he had been wrong.

"Yeah man come on in it's fine. Can you tell us what happened?" Scott asked as he moved out of Issac's way. The younger wolf came into the room and kind of awkwardly stood in the middle of the space. Scott motioned to the bed and Issac finally took a seat.

"We um...We um did some stuff and cleaned up after you guys left and I went to shower. When I got out and dressed Cora was there and he just said she needed a place to stay more. I yelled at him and he roared at me to get out and he...he...he...he threw a glass vase at my head. Knowing what my dad used to do to me...He threw things at me." Issac said miserably.

Tears were falling down his cheeks again. The other two looked at each other before that sat on either side of him and as one, they pressed a single kiss under each eye. The tears were wiped away. Issac just looked at them. At the care and concern that they were showing him and he smiled a little for the first time since he left the loft that night.

"Issac here is a shirt and a pair of boxers that should fit you. Why don't you take a nice hot shower and we talk more when your done?" Scott suggested handing him the garments and gesturing to the ajoined bathroom.

Issac nodded and went inside shutting the door behind him. The two other teens looked at each other with grim expressions and waited for the water to turn on to speak.

"What do you think was Derek's problem? I mean he's always been an ass, but to do that to Issac, sweet and fluffy Issac? I mean that's a whole new kind of asshole." Stiles said as Scott nodded.

"I don't know. I guess he might have felt guilty for what happened with Erica and Boyd. Maybe he couldn't look at him anymore without feeling the shame. Or maybe he did it for Issac's own protection because of the Alpha Pack? Who knows. What he did whatever the reasons were, was horrible. He did those things knowing about the abuse Issac went through. Issac won't ever forgive him for it." Scott replied as Stiles nodded.

"Oh I agree. The kid's a sweetie but he isn't going to forgive Derek. Not after that. The question now is what do we do, how do we handle this?" Stiles asked.

"We'll just take care of him. Help him get back to a sense of normality. There isn't much else besides comforting him and making things a bit easier that we can do. When he gets out we could try asking if he wants to join what we were doing before he got here, I mean it would help warm him up, and it's a pack thing anyway. So it might help what do you think?" Scott asked.

"Well it's up to you. Your right it's always been a pack thing. We could see. Worse case is he says no. He seems to need the touch and care only another person can provide now anyway." Stiles replied adding his own two cents.

Scott nodded but before they could talk more the water shut off. They heard wet mucky clothes slap the ground as they were picked up and Issac came out of the bathroom. The pair of sky blue Hollister boxer briefs fit him like a glove. It emphasized what Scott knew the boy had underneath. He wasn't wearing the T-shirt though. He sat the wet clothes in the empty hamper and smiled shyly at the two teens who were leering at him and eying his body.

"I'll do them in the laundry tomorrow morning, and I'll find somewhere to stay tomorrow but thanks for letting me stay tonight-" He was cut off when Scott's lips met his.

"Issac. Your staying for awhile. Don't argue." Scott told him after pulling away briefly before Stiles lips replaced Scott's on Issac's mouth.

Issac looked confused as they switched off kissing them and they made their way to the bed.

"Don't worry about anything sweetie. Let us take care of you." Stiles said as they fell onto Scott's mattress.

They were a tangle of limbs as the boys took turns kissing each other and exploring each others bodies. This was the first time that Issac really had the chance to touch Scott;s body. The day in the locker room Scott had blown him and left. But now as his hands explored every abdominal muscle every pectoral, he realized why Scott seemed so skilled in bed, he was gorgeous that was simply the only answer. So when the three teens positioned themselves in a triangle with Stiles legs on either side of Scott's head and Stiles own head in Issac's lap it was nice. Scott was taking Stiles dick like he had dozens of times before since that first time so long ago, while Stiles full pink lips wrapped around the head of Issac's rod and drew the most sinful noises from the curly haired boy. It turned out that it was a good thing Scott's bed was huge otherwise this wouldn't be possible. Finally they sat up. They got on their knees and lined up. First Stiles, then Issac in the middle, and finally Scott. Then slowly Stiles began to slide into Issac. This made Issac move forward thus sliding into Scott. After awhile they were moving at great speed. Growls and moans coming from the room for hours before finally, they came.

Collapsing on the bed the three boys climbed underneath the covers. Their bodies still caked with cum. They fell fast asleep in minuets and that's how Melissa found them an hour later. She chuckled and thought to herself that it was amazing what a mom could learn if her kid thought she was working late. She gave them one last look and vowed she'd take care of Issac like he was her own before she closed the door and went to bed herself.

Author's note: So here is shameless sex. Hot Shameless threesome sex at that. Hope you enjoyed.


	28. 28- Coming Home (PreSlash Jackson&Issac)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Issac's life has been hard to handle. Especially after Derek kicked him out, what happens when a familiar face returns to Beacon Hills and is intrigued by the new Issac? AU (Would happen somewhere in season 3A)

Shot Twenty Eight- Coming Home ( PreSlash Jackson/Issac)

Jackson Whittmore had been away from Beacon Hills California for six months npw. He missed his friends, he missed his adoptive parents, he even missed Derek Hale. But the one person he found himself missing the most. The one that haunted his dreams. It wasn't a strawberry blonde genius. No. It was another teen boy, a boy with curly chestnut hair. Ever since Jackson had met Issac eight years before when the family moved in he had been drawn to him. But his adoptive father had

warned him away. "Those people aren't like us." His father said after Jackson asked if he could play with the younger boy. After the accident happened though things were worse. Jackson knew what was happening in that house. He heard the terrified screams of Issac in the quiet night air. He went to his father and once again was warned away. "Those people are nothing to us. Don't concern yourself with their problems." the man had told him.

After that, Jackson stopped going to his dad. He stopped trying. All the while the other boy who's very soul called out to him suffered. He saw the new bruises appear on the sickly white color skin of his. He saw the boy lie to everyone who asked scared of what would happen if he spoke the truth. Jackson watched it happen. Until the year Jackson became someone else, something else. The Kanima. As the Kanima under Matt's control he killed Issac's abusive dad, a fate which Jackson thought he had earned, leaving Issac free. This was after he took the bite. After he became a werewolf and since the call Jackson felt toward the boy had increased in strength. After he had been saved. Freed from being the Kanima. Jackson left California and traveled to London. He went from there to Paris and frome there to Italy. All in search of what this pull meant. He needed to know why he felt so connected to this boy he barely knew. Why he felt as if he had failed him. The answer had come to him when he went to China.

He stayed in Hong Kong for awhile. His trail of leads ending there with one of the oldest Werewolves left alive.

"我们是否是自由讲话?" He asked. (Are we free to speak?)

"是。但是我们可以请讲话在英国哦明智一个?" Jackson replied. (Yes. But may we speak in English oh wise one?)

"So be it young wolf. The quest that brought you here is at an end I have the answer that you seek. This boy you speak of. Issac. He is your wolf's mate. You were meant to be a wolf Jackson Whittmore. It was your destiny. Thus destiny gave you a mate. That is the reason for the pull and why it's grown stronger." The old man said.

"I have a mate. A male mate that will want me?" Jackson asked hopeful to be accepted and loved for who he was for the firs time in his life.

"Perhaps not at fist. But his wolf will cry out for yours. Just as yours is already crying out for him. He will be yours and you his destiny has said so. You may leave now and you will do well not to return here. Hong Kong is not a place for our kind. I am the only one. Hence why I've been safe for so long." The man said.

Jackson nodded stiffly and immediately gotten on a plane back home to California.

That was two weeks ago. He had watched his mate go through one ordeal after another. He had watched him sleep with other people making his wolf growl in anger. He had seen Scott take him in. It was time for him to face the errors he had made. The choices he made all those years ago caused this boy so much pain. All Jackson could do to fix what he had done was try to make up for it the rest of his life. Which was why he was standing on the McCall's door step. It was what he intended to do. He would make this up to Issac. To his mate, and he would show him love and protection. The care and concern he should have showed him all those years ago when he needed a friend. Maybe then he could have helped him avoid this mess. That's why he was here. Jackson knocked on the front door and when t opened to illuminate Scott's shocked expression he spoke.

"I need to see Issac. I need to talk to him." He said.

It was why he had come home.

Author's Note: Thought we could use some more fluff in here. It's just a snippet of where Jackson's been for the past six months and why. The next shot will be a break from this but shot Thirty will be part two of this one. Hopefully this was still enjoyable, I'm kind of running on fumes. I have never written so much PWP.


	29. 29- I don't have to try (Derek&Scott)

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Scott and Derek have never seen eye to eye, but Derek will have obedience. He'll have obedience even if it requires unconventional methods to accomplish. All he needs is to give him a push. AU. Takes place in Season Two before Erica and Issac become wolves.

Shot Twenty Nine- I don't have to Try (Derek/Scott)

Derek has had enough of Scott's attitude. Ever since he had become Alpha Scott had decided to ignore his commands or requests. From simple things like make sure your chained for the full moon, to don't allow yourself to be alone with Allison's family. Even the simple ones like find an anchor that doesn't shoot arrows or keep away from Lacrosse till you can control yourself more. Everything he ever told Scott was ignored and he had very few tactics left. He had even gotten him grounded by telling his mom that he was tutoring Scott because he was failing. It was mostly true the only part Derek had made up was that he was his tutor. Scott had been grounded for two weeks. It still did no good. Stiles had even tried to convince him that maybe Derek knew what he was talking about. But Scott had just asked him what side he was even on. He told him that all Derek had done so far was bark orders and expect him to follow them to the letter, even if he had no idea why he was supposed to do so.

Derek had one idea left. An unconventional one sure but it was his last option. His family had used it as a last resort due to the implications of an act like it in society. So as he paced his newly discovered abandoned train depot he planned it out. He knew he'd need help to get Scott over here and he knew exactly who to ask. So he called Stiles. He was hesitant at first when he learned what Derek had in mind, but after explaining that his pack had done the same thing. That it actually worked most of the time the teen caved. He knew Scott was out of line but he didn't want to attempt to talk to him since the last time had resulted in Scott asking him what side he was on. So instead they made a plan to lure Scott out from the house, but everything they came up with involved Stiles telling Scott a lie. Stiles would convince Scott that they were going to check out an abandoned building. When Scott inevitably went to check out the train car Stiles would lock him inside. That's where Derek came in.

As the moon came closer Derek knew they were running out of time and that if they did nothing that Scott would eventually, inevitably, do something that exposed him and perhaps others, or worse got him and or others killed. So without further ado they decided to inact the plan as soon as it was possible. Scott had gotten grounded again for bad grades so they had to wait a couple of days until he was off grounding. He got Stiles to talk to Mrs McCall and tell her that Scott would be gone for a day or two after grounding. The woman was of course wanting to know what was going on so Derek had Stiles tell her that when Scott returned home that he'd be back to normal, but that he couldn't tell her anymore than that. The woman had sighed and reluctantly agreed. She made it clear that we weren't the only ones tired of Scott's behavior and that it needed to go back to normal before the woman went mad. Stiles promised her that we'd take care of it. All she said in reply was that she hopped so.

The plan worked to a T. Scott came on schedule and was with Stiles. They looked around a bit until Stiles pointed out the train car as planned. They approached it and looked through the windows. Like Derek had thought Scott had wanted to come take a closer look and the minuet he was through the door it slammed behind him. Stiles locked a piece of metal pipe against the door and looked at his friend with a sorrowful expression before he left the depot. He was to return in the morning, twelve hours from now. Scott snarled when Derek came into view. He was already naked apart from the black boxer briefs that clung low enough to reveal the V heading down to his crotch. He pinned Scott to the wall and forced his lips to Scott's own before snaking his tongue into the younger's mouth. The Beta whined when his Alpha dominated the kiss between them and said Alpha forced the boy to his knees in front of him. His erection was then freed before forced into Scott's face.

"Take it into your mouth! Submit to your Alpha now!" Derek roared at him.

Scott nodded and whined his head rolling to the side to expose his neck as a sign of submission. The boy than had his Alpha's rod forced into his mouth. He tried to suck on it but it was promptly removed.

"You've questioned me, disobeyed me, mocked me, and generally disrespected me. For that you will be punished as a member of my pack. As my family before me handled such matters." He growled.

Scott nodded weakly as his pants were ripped down his legs along with his boxers. He was turned around and Derek entered him without warning or preparation. He slammed into the Beta over and over with no time between his thrusts and when Derek finally was about to cum a couple hours later he pulled out and shoved his cock in Scott's mouth letting it bring him to the edge and when he was about to shoot he pulled out. Shooting his cum all over Scott's face.

"I didn't want it to be this way but I will have order. I wear the pants, I am the Alpha." Derek growled at him before he went further down the train to his section to dress, leaving the punished beta where he was to clean up.

Author's Note: This wasn't sweet like the last one, but the next one will be sweet. I hope this was still enjoyable.


	30. 30- If I had You (Jackson&Issac)

Author's Note: It's been a long month. But here we are. It's 10/30/2014. This is the final Teen Wolf shot and then tomorrow is the mystery shot. I have decided what it is but you'll have to wait and see. I will however give one hint. The CW knows how to do DC Universe!

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Continues shot Twenty Eight. Jackson arrives at the McCall house looking for Issac. How can Issac trust this boy? After everything he's been through is trust even possible for him anymore?

Shot Thirty- If I Had You (Jackson/Issac)

"What?" Scott asked. Confusion was written all over his face. The younger of the two didn't understand why the older was back after so many months.

"I said could I talk with Issac please? Alone if that's alright Scott." Jackson asked again. He understood the boy's confusion he even expected it. But he also was in a hurry to see Issac. He had missed him.

"Um sure. Let me see if he's done with his homework. Mom has this new rule that we can't leave till it's done." Scott explained. He watched as Jackson's features turned down cast at the possibility of having to wait. He smiled at the boy before disappearing inside. He went up the stairs, seeing as the last time he had seen Issac he had been in the guest room. His mom had insisted upon it after seeing what she saw the night he had arrived. That's where he found the chestnut haired boy. He was finishing the last touch on his homework and signing his name before he looked up at Scott.

"Why does he want to see me? We didn't really talk much and he doesn't really know me all that well. I assumed if he came back he'd go see Lydia first." Issac told him. Confusion lined his face as well.

"I don't know bud but he seems really anxious to talk to you about whatever it is so go on. You'll never find out anything sitting up here." Scott told him. Issac nodded at him and proceeded downstairs.

"Hey Issac. I know this is odd and I'd like to explain everything if you would be so kind as to join me for coffee. We can take my car I'll tell you everything and then I'll bring you home. So please. Just a chance to explain? " Jackson begged. His eyes turned big and it looked like he'd be crushed if Issac refused.

Issac's mind was racing. He was quickly going through the pros and cons of each answer. He sighed and figured what the hell. What was the worst that could happen?

"Alright. Coffee sounds nice. Just give me a second to tell Mrs McCall and grab my jacket." He said before going back in to the house to do just that. He explained to Mrs McCall that he'd be back soon and he grabbed his Jacket. Mrs McCall gave him a kiss on and a quick "Have fun sweetie." Before he was back outside climbing into Jackson's Porsche.

They arrived at the coffee shop and ordered their drinks before sitting at a table off to the side to wait for them which was when Jackson decided to start explaining.

"I remember when I first saw you. It was eight years ago when your family first moved in. I remember because I asked my dad if I could play with you and he told me no. He said we shouldn't associate with people who were poor. I knew at the time he was wrong but I didn't want to anger him so I left it be. I still felt this strong pull towards you. Like I needed to be your friend, like I just had to know you so when things got bad and I heard the screams I asked my dad again. He refused to let me leave the house to help you. I cried through the whole night because I heard you screaming for help and I couldn't help you. Then when I became the Kanima I still felt it. It was stronger somehow and when Matt ordered me to kill your dad. I didn't try to fight it like I did with the others. It felt right after what he did to you. Even after I became a wolf I felt it still. I couldn't understand why it was there. Why I felt so much love and devotion to someone I barely knew.

So I traveled the world searching for the answer until finally I found it in Hong Kong. The oldest living werewolf told me why I felt these things. He said it was because destiny had decided I'd become a wolf and thus gave me a mate. Wolves mate for life Issac and he told me your my mate. It's why the pull was there why I was so desperate to help you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you before I even knew what love was. If you let me. If I had you. It would be the only thing I ever need. If I had you I wouldn't need the money of fortune my parents gave to me. If I had you Issac I'd love you till the end of time, and I promise to make up to you for my past mistakes for the rest of my life. Just give me the chance." Jackson said bringing his explanation to a close.

Issac listened to Jackson. His eyes grew wide but as he looked at the older boy for the first time like really looked at him he felt it too. It was in the pit of his stomach pulling him toward the older wolf. He couldn't describe it. But he felt happy he had found someone who wanted him. Which unknown to Issac was the same way Jackson felt when he discovered this.

"Yes. I don't know how or why but I feel it too. It's like my wolf is telling me that what you say is true and I can feel that pull in the pit of my stomach. I think. I think I love you too. Even though I know little to nothing about you I know your mine and I'm yours." Issac replied.

He didn't think it through he just leaned forward and captured Issac's lips with his own causing the girl bringing them their coffees to 'aww' over the situation before taking a picture and telling the two they were a cute couple. They vaguely heard a man walk by mumbling about 'Bloody queers needing to stay away from decent people.' Before the same girl told him speech like that wasn't allowed in her caffe pointing to her as the owner. Issac texted Mrs McCall to let her know he would be home late and they finished their coffees before going to Jackson's place.

They hit the door with their lips pressed together heat surging through their bodies as their tongues collided and battled for dominance in the kiss. Issac's hands were on Jackson's back and waist as he tugged at the fabric trying to pull or rip it off the older boy's body. Their shoes were kicked off their feet in the entry way and they made their way up the spiral stairs grinning like idiots as their mouths collided once more. Issac felt he shirt go over his head before he pulled Jackson's free as well. Their chests fit together perfectly. Their hands roamed over each others bodies twisting nipples rubbing abdominal muscles, all the while the two boys managed to stay engrossed in their heated kiss. When their lips left each other finally they were in Jackson's bed and they were very naked. Jackson's lips immediately busied themselves with Issac's rod. His mouth felt deliciously satisfying on Issac's dick. Issac's hands fisted in the sheets as Jackson took him in deeper than he thought possible. The jock's hands ran up and down Issac's side.

"Jax...please..." Issac groaned.

Jackson let him pop out of his mouth and brought their lips together again. Jackson brought his fingers down to Issac's hole and began the scissoring motion as Issac took Jackson's meat into his mouth. Jackson's movements stuttered a bit but continued as best as he could manage. He told Issac to stop before he got Issac sitting on his aching cock. Jackson wrapped his arms around his mate as they began to move.

"Oh Jax...I love you..." Issac moaned.

"Love...you...too babe." Jackson grunted as he he slammed into Issac's tight heat.

As they climaxed together Issac in Jackson's arms they vowed that they were mates. Now and forever.

Author's Note 2: Hope this was good. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all stick around for the Halloween Mystery shot see you tomorrow. I'm finding myself feeling really sad that this years slashathon is already almost over. Though I'm even more sad about the five single reviews I got for my efforts. Maybe this is the last year I do this? Maybe people just don't like it anymore.


	31. 31- This is Halloween (Oliver&Roy)

Author's Note: Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's Halloween Bitches! The mystery shot this year is for the show Arrow. It contains Spoilers for season three.

Rules:

The slashathon will span 31 days!

It will contain three fandoms, with each having ten shots.

The final day will be a mystery fandom/shot.

The mystery shot will be revealed when it's posted on Halloween.

Length will depend on time, story line, and pairing and how much sex is in it.

The fandoms were chosen from the pool I write for by process of numbers between 1 and 10.

This was done by a third party.

This Year's Fandoms:

Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries

Pretty Little Liars

Summary: Oliver Queen hasn't had the best few years. With him being ship wrecked and his sort of girlfriend being shot off a roof with three arrows in her chest. But it's Halloween and a party at the grand reopening of Verdant is exactly what he needs to feel better. That and maybe help from his sidekick. AU set in season three sometime after the death of Sara Lance.

Shot Thirty One- This is Halloween (Oliver/Roy)

Oliver Queen has had a really bad past few years. Sara was dead. She had been taken from them again. They had just gotten her back and she was gone again. This time she was gone for good. Laurel couldn't bring herself to tell her father so Sara had been buried in the grave from Seven years ago. Oliver had tried to track down her killer but he had hit dead end after dead end. Even after Sara's lover had returned to Starling City with suspicions of Malcolm Merlin's involvement all they had was hear say. Still, they tracked Merlin down and confronted him where he convinced Oliver that he had nothing to do with Sara's death. Her lover from the league however had not been convinced. She had told Oliver before returning to her father that protecting Malcolm Merlin put him at war with the league. She left after that and everything had been remotely quiet since then. No mass plans to destroy the city, no sign of the league's arrival in the city. Now it was Halloween.

Oliver had wanted to skip the night's festivities but Roy had mentioned that he should support Thea who's return had occurred a few days after Sara's death. Oliver had been reluctant but had agreed all the same. As for what costume to wear Roy had an idea for that as well. Since it was Halloween he had suggested they just wear their Arrow costumes. It wasn't like anyone would take them seriously. So once again Oliver found himself reluctantly agreeing with Roy. It was then he noticed he really couldn't say no to the boy. He had tried when he wanted to come help bring Thea home but his protests had died on his lips. Roy had made a good argument and he hadn't been able to refute it. So here he was standing naked beneath the very club that was having the party. He never wore anything under his suit it was too constricting as it was. He was sliding the green leather up his legs and was about to pull it over his flaccid dick when Roy came into view also naked. He turned completely red.

"I didn't realize anyone else was down here." Roy said after he glanced at Oliver's still visible flaccid penis.

"Neither did I." Oliver replied pulling the leather closed with a snap.

"I well um didn't um. I guess I should have checked before just dropping my pants and walking around in the buff." Roy said lamely after moving so he was obscured from view behind a pillar.

Oliver had been attracted to Roy for awhile. It didn't really bug him but he stayed away because the teen was with Thea. He had suspected the attraction was mutual so it had seemed like the right thing to do.

"It's fine it's nothing I haven't seen before at the gym or in school." Oliver replied zipping up the vest and pulling up the hood.

"Well still. Um could you toss me my leather? I'd um rather not move." He said shyly.

Oliver was pretty sure he knew why too. The brief glimpse he got of Roy's dick had been enough to tell Oliver he had been touching himself or thinking about someone. But he took pity on the boy and tossed him the red leather pants.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Roy. We're going to see each other in various states of undress in our line of work. So you might want to get over being shy." Oliver said as he waited on the boy.

The boy didn't reply and didn't move from behind the pillar for several minuets. When he did Oliver's control snapped. He couldn't help it. He dragged the other boy up stairs and to a secluded part of the club. He pinned the younger boy to the wall and kissed him with every ounce of his being. When Roy had come out from behind the pillar the leather had a giant bulge in the front. He was obviously still hard. Which is why they were in this position now. Both hard and pressed up against the walls of the the club. Oliver's hands ran over the leather that covered Roy's chest and moaned. He wanted him. He had wanted him for a long time now. So when he removed his hand from Roy's chest one cupped Roy's bulge making the younger boy whimper while the other hand undid the leather pants with a snap. His hands were inside Roy's pants in seconds squeezing rubbing stroking touching Roy's aching member. He was turned into a whimpering moaning mess before Oliver's lips even wrapped around him.

Roy let out a muffled moan that was much louder than any of the previous ones. Roy came rather quickly within about five minuets of being blown and Oliver sucked it all down his throat like a pro. The two found chairs in their corner. Oliver sat down and undid the snap on his leather pants and pulled them down enough to reveal his hard cock. Roy pulled his own down enough to reveal his hole and sat on Oliver's cock impaling himself on it without question. Oliver let out a startled grunt but they bounced like that for awhile before standing up. Roy face the wall and Oliver continued to slam into him from behind until Oliver came.

They straightened up their attire before rejoining the party.

"Play your cards right Roy and maybe you can top next time." Oliver said popping the p sound. He left Roy there staring out at the sea of people in shock.

"I'm fuck buddies with the Arrow." He said in wonder.

Author's note 2: Hope this was a good way to end it. I had a lot of fun this past month. DO you want another one next year? If so what fandoms would yo like to see? Leave reviews or PM me to let me know!

Want to relive the different pairings and positions again and again? Try listening to each song below while reading the corresponding shot! 1-17 are songs I think fit the chapters while 18-31 were inspired by the corresponding songs made by extremely talented musicians. They are below.

Play list:

1- Mad House by Rihanna

2- Let me go by A friend from Facebook who wishes to remain anonymous.

3- Secret by The Pierces

4- Come and Get it by Selena Gomez

5- Unattainable Love by Me (Not released anywhere)

6- Feel this moment by Pitbull Ft Christina Aguilera

7- Psycho killer cover by Harper Blynn

8- Animal by Neon Trees

9- Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

10- Game Over by Falling in Reverse

11- Cannibal by Ke$ha

12- Lace and Leather by Brittney Spears

13- Werewolf, Baby! By Rob Zombie

14- Horror of our Love by Ludo

15- Shady by Adam Lambert

16- Bad Things Jace Everett

17- Gasoline by Brittney Spears

18- Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leppard

19- Elektrik by John Flanagan

20- Tonight I'm Loving You by Enrique Iglesias

21- Sex Yeah by Marina and the Diamonds

22- Power and Control by Marina and the Diamonds

23- Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds

24- Echo by Jason Walker

25- Somebody I used to Know cover by Mayday Parade

26- Bad Day by Daniel Powter

27- Umbrella by Rihanna

28- Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money FT Skylar Grey

29- I don't have to try by Avril Lavigne

30- If I had You by Adam Lambert

31- This is Halloween by The citizens of Halloween Town

Eat drink and be scary, have a happy Halloween everyone!


	32. 2015 1- My Boy Builds Coffins JeremyKol

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-4

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-12 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 13-15 Shameless

Shots 16-18 Scream

Shots 19-21Teen Wolf

Shots 22-24 AMH Murder House

Shots 25-27 AMH Asylum

Shots 28-30 AMH Coven

Shot 31 ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

Shot One- My Boy Builds Coffins (Jeremy/Kol) Serial Killer AU! AH!

Silence; That's all that reached the ears of anyone whom was about to die. They felt very little as the life was ripped from their bodies. It wasn't really fair as it was necessary. The people ranged in age from sixteen to twenty six and the genders while primarily male, sometimes changed. Most of the time it was people who the town never noticed had gone, but eventually, innevitably someone who was beloved vanished without a trace. First it was a fourteen year old named Anna. She was a quiet girl but her mother had influence in the city council. She was adored by everyone and anyone who wanted something.

Next was the school's most popular Jock Tyler. He was seen last practicing for the next big game, but later that night he was no where to be found when it was time to hit the field. He wasn't liked by many, unless they were lose and female, but his father was mayor of the town. After that a History professor fresh out of Duke disappeared from school after his final class. His name was Alaric. Slowly the town began to panic as it's numbers dwendled down further and further. Next twenty five year old Jenna Summers disappeared leaving behind two teens she took care of. She was the nicest person ever and she was loved by all. But it wasn't until the disappearance of Elena Gilbert, Jenna's niece and the most popular girl in town vanished that things changed.

Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes cracked down and put a curfew into effect. Anyone out after Ten on Weekdays and one on Weekends were detained. The attacks slowed after that for awhile. But soon they began happening again. Matt and Vicki Donovan disappeared from their home, Bonnie Bennett never mad it to her Grandmother's house after school one evening. Everyone was at a loss. But otherwise life went on. Elena's brother Jeremy went to work form nine at night till five in the morning and still went to the school.

Jeremy slipped through the huge metal gate of Mystic Falls Cemetary and entered the mausoleum. He closed the door most of the way leaving only a crack. No one but him, the grave digger, was around this late. But if someone was outside the door and they looked through the crack they'd be treated with a shock. Laying on top of the coffins inside were three bodies. Bodies just starting the decomposition process. The bodies belonging to Matt and Vicki Donovan were being moved and dropped into the empty caskets before he turned to the final body. The one that had been there the longest, the one he couldn't bring himself to bury. His sister.

Elena Gilbert was Seventeen at the time of her death. Her eyes were still glazed over in terror and her mouth open in a silent scream no one could hear. Jeremy looked at her as he had the past week and the tears crept down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't help it, that he couldn't stop himself. But at times like this he hated what he was. He was a killer. A murderer. He killed loved ones, strangers, friends, it didn't matter. Even though he should be hated and despised by all he was still loved. Still cared for. He still had someone that loved him no matter what, someone who would do anything to protect.

Yes. Jeremy Gilbert loved his boyfriend with all he had. His beautiful, smart, cunning, dangerous, serial killer boyfriend. Kol was sick, ill. He hadn't meant to take everyone else Jeremy loved away. So Jeremy protected him. He built their coffins and buried their bodies. But looking at his sister. Who's body had been destroyed, who's throat had been cut and who's flesh was covered in slashes and puncture wounds. Jeremy knew it was only a matter of time. Their time was running out. Kol always said they'd just run. That they'd find a new place and begin again. But Jeremy knew this only ended one way.

After they finished cleaning up and they'd crawled into the bed in Jeremy's room. Jeremy took one last look at his boyfriend's face and kissed his lips as he pressed the barrel of the gun to his chest right above Kol's heart and before he could do anything pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed through the house and blood splattered Jeremy's face. He dropped the gun on the bed and he screamed. He sobbed into his hands. Everything from the past few months played over and over in his mind and he sobbed harder. He knew the cops had been called. Knew he wasn't finished. Knew there was one last person who had to die.

He had left a letter to Sheriff Forbes on his desk. It explained everything and told her where to find the last three victims. That would be enough to grant her cause to exhume the graves in the graveyard. Before he could change his mind, as he heard the door below being kicked in, as he heard the footsteps running up the stairs he brought the gun to his head. As the door opened and the Sheriff screamed he pulled the trigger.

"Jeremy No!"

_Bang._

That night as blood flowed from Jeremy Gilbert's head on to the mattress, the murders and disappearances that had plagued Mystic Falls for the past few months came to a gruesome end. As the Sheriff looked down at the sixteen year old's body she thought about so many things. How he was mostly innocent in all this. How now all the parents and friends of the missing would have closure. How it was over, and as the thought of it being over entered her head. She could almost swear that Jeremy smiled.

The officers on scene bagged and tagged Jeremy's Suicide note and the coroner dropped a sheet over the bodies and carried them from the room. The sirens from the cars fading into the distance as the sun rose over Mystic Falls and the town breathed a sigh of relief.

_My boy builds coffins, he makes them all day_

_But it's not just for work, and it isn't for play_

_He's made one for himself, one for me too._

_One of these days he'll make one for you. - My Boy builds Coffins (Florence and the Machine)_


	33. 2- Kill of the night (KaiAlaric)

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-12 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 13-15 Shameless

Shots 16-18 Scream

Shots 19-21Teen Wolf

Shots 22-24 AMH Murder House

Shots 25-27 AMH Asylum

Shots 28-30 AMH Coven

Shot 31 ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

Shot Two- Kill of the Night (Kai/Alaric)

The dark always arrived early in Mystic Fall Virginia. It fell over the town like a blanket, welcoming it to slumbers warm embrace. The dark also brought with it something else. Things that lived inside the few hours the sky was black. Things that didn't feel comfortable running around during the day. Things like Vampires. Vampires, Witches Werewolves, Hybrids. Things that were stuff of legend. Yet also stalked through the town. With these things came the people that hunted them. Hunted them with the goal to bring them to extinction, or at the very least, to control them.

These people were regular folks with regular jobs. Teachers, Preachers, Sheriffs, Mayors, Judges, Cops, all of these were jobs these people could have. Some of them however weren't regular people. Some of them were those whom were touched personally by these things. Some like Elena Gilbert were bound by love, but others, like Alaric Saltzman were drawn by personal tragedy.

His wife Isabelle was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore at her own request. She had chose to leave him for the allure the darkness provided. Her research and hobby became her obsession until finally it consumed her so completely that she became what she studied. She disappeared after that never to be heard from again. At least until her Biological daughter became entangled herself.

Isabelle resurfaced seventeen years later under the guise of Isabelle Fleming. She had heard rumblings of a new Doppelganger. At first she assumed it was a male Doppelganger, she couldn't imagine anything else. She'd done the research on Katherine Pierce but she didn't connect her to the Salvatores. At least not until she found her. Katherine Pierce was a very hard individual to catch, in fact, unless she wanted to be found she wasn't.

Katherine was intrigued. She had heard rumors. Whispers of a professor whom had begged to be turned. She was especially interested when she heard it had been Damon. But as she looked at Isabelle she knew. This woman wasn't just related to her through her childe she was related through blood.

Suffice to say that Alaric Saltzman had baggage. His wife was descended from the infamous Katerina Petrova, as was his ex's daughter Elena. So when he moved to town he had a lot of expectations. None of which involved what happened over the next five years.

He eventually went to wed again but his bride Jo, tragically died during the ceremony. Her bother Kai stabbed her in the back before fleeing the church into the darkness.

Alaric watched his bride to be hit the ground and he screamed in rage before taking off after Kai. It wasn't easy tracking the witch through the woods around the church, but finally he found him in a clearing. Alaric tackled him to the ground but was quickly sent fly off of him with a wave of Kai's hand. Alaric's body hitting the ground before his eyes became clouded. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn't move.

"You feel that Rick? That's what I like to call a Witches compulsion. Vervain doesn't prevent it and it has no limitations. A run of the mill Witch couldn't do it, but leader of the Gemini coven? Definitely. You won't be able to move, helpless and unable to resist what I say." He said as he walked over and crouched next to his prey.

""You see Rick I've been watching you with my sister. Or more specifically I've been watching you. Ever since I merged with Luke I've had some of his urges. It seems since I merged with him I got some of his characteristics. Such as his primal need for the more masculine sex. I've been looking for something to sate this foreign feeling with, and I had some choices. I could have chose Mat, or Tyler, or even little Jeremy. But you. You've been on my mind." He said whispering the last bit into Alaric's ear.

Kai licked the shell of Alaric's ear causing the older man to suppress the shiver it caused down his spine. His left hand slid under Alaric's suit jacket and explored the flesh beneath. The older man wanted to get away from the roaming hand but was stuck in place. His body gave a still shutter as the hand moved higher. Fingers twisted his left nipple and if he coulld speak he'd have gasped. It made his skin crawl to admit it, but his body was beginning to respond to the stimulation.

Not because he liked it or because it was welcomed. But because it was the natural reaction. He felt a hot wet mouth clamp on to his neck sucking at the skin it found there. His heart beat sped up as the fingers and mouth worked in unison. The right hand finally came into play here as it quickly, skillfully, unbuckled the black belt on Alaric's slacks. Kai's mouth left Rick's neck and found it's way to his lips. Kai growled as his prey didn't move.

"Respond to me as if you were attracted to me." He spat.

At once he felt Alaric's lips pushing back against his own. As the they made out Rick's semi hard piece of flesh became fully erect. Things quickly became more heated as Kai felt his own crotch harden and he ripped open Alaric's suit jacket revealing decently developed skin beneath. He sunk his teeth in and bit his way down Rick's chest. His hands working on undoing the older man;'s pants.

When the slacks were open Kai slid them down as far as he could before he wrapped his hands around Alaric's exposed member. As he pumped Rick's flesh through his flesh he looked up with his pouty lips and stunning brown eyes.

"Really? Commando huh? What were you going to fuck her the minuet you left the church? That's really cheap Rick. I think I'm going to need to punish you. So here is what's going to happen, I'm going to stop pumping your cock in a second and release the magic that's holding you there and keeping you silent. Then your going to get on your knees and use that delicious mouth of yours to suck me off. Then just before I finish your going to pull off and I'm going to fuck you. How does that sound?" Kai asked as he whispered it into Rick's ear.

Alaric looked as horrified as possible with his current situation. His eyes widened and he attempted to struggle against the control but all he truly accomplished was tiring himself out more. Suddenly the magic barrier was gone and he was on his knees moving squarely in front of Kai.

His hands began to undo the button and zipper on Kai's own slacks before they dropped down to his ankles revealing his aching flesh straining against his black and green stripped boxer briefs.

"Please don't make me... Just kill me." He whimpered.

"All in good time Rick...First I want to break you. Follow my orders!" Kai spat.

Against his own will Alaric's body moved on autopilot and pulled Kai's dick from it's confines and slid it into his mouth. All that could be heard through out the clearing was Kai moaning and the older man gagging as his head continued to bob up and down in spite of his discomfort and choking noises. Kai growled in annoyance when he felt his stomach clench and his balls tighten and forced Alaric's head off his cock.

He forced the older man onto his hands and knees. His ass exposed to the crisp night's air. He didn't even warn him before pounding into his tight virgin hole. Alaric screamed and pleaded with the younger man but the assault didn't cease. Even when blood began to seep out. Even when Alaric's breathing sped up and he was hyperventilating Kai kept going. His primal roar echoed when he exploded inside of him.

He took a moment to catch his breath, and then he snapped Rick's neck.

"Wasn't bad, but I could have done better." He said as he walked off into the darkness.

Author's Note 2: So shot two is done. I'll see you guys tomorrow for three.


	34. 3- Blood (JeremyKlausLuke)

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's the final shot for Vampire Diaries this year already. It's sad yes, but I have a go out big attitude so buckle up for a wild one folks.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-12 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 13-15 Shameless

Shots 16-18 Scream

Shots 19-21Teen Wolf

Shots 22-24 AMH Murder House

Shots 25-27 AMH Asylum

Shots 28-30 AMH Coven

Shot 31 ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Follows Wolfs Bane. The death of Tyler Lockwood caused stir. Jeremy's friends and family knew what had happened, or at least could guess. Because of this Klaus had decided to move his new family. Matt, Stefan, and Jeremy had all been whisked away for an entire year. Now after three hundred and fifty nine days they return to Mystic Falls taking up residence in the biggest, creepiest foreclosure in town. Unfortunately for new kid at school Luke, the house is supposedly haunted and jokes dare him to spend the night there. What could possibly go wrong?_

Shot Three- Blood (Jeremy/Klaus/Luke)

Time; They say any wound will heal with time. That the person can recover and go back to their day to day life. But unfortunately time doesn't heal all wounds. For instance when the Mayor's son is 'Raped' and murdered on Halloween night, time doesn't fix that. When two boy's that have been missing for two days show up on said Halloween night, their personalities completely changed and seven bodies also turn up, time certainly didn't fix that.

Jeremy Gilbert had been two months shy of his seventeenth birthday when he was turned. Matt Donovan had just turned seventeen. When they had shown up after being missing two days like nothing ever happened their friends and family had been amazed. They didn't know where they had been or what had happened, but they had been happy to see them, at least until they had seen the smirk Jeremy threw their way.

The dance they witnessed that night told them these weren't the same boys. That something had happened to them. It wasn't until after the party that they really knew something was wrong. Yes they had caught glimpses of the emotionless Stefan and the two Original brothers. But when the bodies started being found and all five of the mentioned individuals were gone? They knew. Something was wrong.

It started when Elena went upstairs to check on Caroline Forbes who had gone to look for Matt and Jeremy. Inside a room with an open door was her body. Her head was on the pillow of the bed and her body was positioned seperately. Above it was a message.

_Try to find us and more die.- J &amp; M_

Elena screamed. She pleaded the word 'No' to the heavens so many times she lost count. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept what was right in front of her. Damon arrived first and knelt beside her holding her close. Wondering why or how this could have happened under their watch. If there had been signs as to what was coming. Bonnie was next collapsing into hysteria next to Elena at the sight of her best friend's corpse.

The message shocked them to no end and for a moment Damon was confused. Until he saw the other six bodies. The ones covered in bite marks. Then he knew what they had sensed. They had known something was off and now he knew what. They had been turned. Right under their noses Jeremy and Matt had been turned to hurt them.

Tyler's absence was noticed soon after when Elena calmed down enough to recall him mentioning trying to catch up with them before they left. Trying to talk to them. When they left the Manor's front entrance to look for him Mrs Lockwood screamed first. At the end of the steps near the circle drive was a magnificent fountain. Inside the fountain was Tyler's naked, mutilated, and semen covered body.

All of that had been Halloween. Three hundred and fifty nine days before. All Jeremy and Matt could think about as they entered the city limits of Mystic falls was how much they didn't want to be here. Their family and friends had heeded their warning. Not a single search party was launched. But coming back here. After what they did prior to leaving? They didn't think it wise.

Klaus however did. After time passed any and all lingering loyalty between Stefan and Elena had vanished and he had told Klaus something. The final two coffins he searched for, were in Mystic Falls. Thus the reason for their hasty return. Klaus wished to free Rebekah and Finn. Have the entire family new and old together again, minus of course Elijah whom Klaus left in New Orleans to hold down the fort.

Once the car stopped and the five occupants got out the unloading process was quick. The family dynamic was an odd one. They really didn't have official relationships. The unofficial couples being Klaus, Stefan, and Jeremy while Kol was with Matt. However everybody realluy had sex with everybody at some point. Klaus was very jealous but as long as it remained inside the family he dealt with it well.

Ever still, he shared his master room with Stefan and Jeremy. Kol sharing another bedroom in the large foreclosure with Matt. Once their stuff was inside and unpacked they quickly settled into the routine they had built thew past year. It was six when they finished and Jeremy always showered at six. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed to the bath.

Klaus went to the Kitchen as apart from Elijah he was the only other brother whom knew how to cook. Kol went to his and Matt's room to paint as he normally did till dinner was finished, and finally Matt and Stefan retreated to the Library to read.

Time had changed the three youngest vampires a bit appearance wise. Jeremy had his hair spelled so it was permanently black with red tips like from last Halloween. It was longer now and styled in a way that everyone liked. His taste in clothes remained primarily the same. He was dressed in Cargo pants made from purple leather and wore a belt with skeleton buckle around his waist. A mesh top that was pretty see through clung to his defined torso and a black leather jacket hung on his shoulders.

He through the jacket to the floor and stripped down to his purple and black boxer briefs before he dropped them too and hopped in the shower.

Matt had dyed his permanently red with black highlights. He dressed like Jeremy a lot, but the rest of the time he wore black cargo pants and a tank top of the same color with steel toed black boots. As a whole Jeremy and Matt's wardrobe consisted of Green, Black, Purple, and Red.

Stefan black skinny jeans and a white tank with a black leather jacket and shades over his eyes. He changed the least. He dyed his hair a lot though he never made anything permanent he was currently sporting black with green tips. Styled in his usual style.

After dinner was finished and the group drank from their goblets of blood the night passed in a blur and before they knew it they were up and about on Halloween morning.

They went about their business. Stefan went in to town using his somewhat changed appearance to slip unnoticed in and out. Matt and Jeremy went down to the high school and enrolled. They knew it would cause a stir but it wouldn't be until their first day of classes that anyone would notice they were back. Klaus made dinner and Kol messed with the TV seeing what was on and lounged around all day.

Night came upon them. Jeremy stepped out of the shower and was dressed in red and black this evening and heard the others vaguely moving around. As it got later Jeremy could hear things outside. Voices. People.

"Luke it's like I told you. Stay the night in the creepy haunted mansion place here and your on the football team." A jock said as he pushed the new kid closer to the now dark house.

Jeremy smirked and went to fetch Klaus and begin to prepare. This would be fun.

"I don't know Ash, the pussy might not be able to handle it." Another Jock mocked.

"No...I can do it." Stuttered out the new kid.

Luke if Jeremy heard correctly. He saw him briefly at the school. Short, lithe yes athletic...not so much. He was decently built but not a quarterback or defense material. He froze. He didn't like bullies having faced a few of his own. They disgusted him. Maybe a change of plans was appropriate.

"I don't know why, but I think we should go to. Maybe it can be a team bonding thing." The leader Ash said as a figure sped away from him.

"You can't be serious Ash!"

"Yeah, come on if he can do it don't tell me your going to pussy out." Ash replied.

Just as planned the three boys entered the house. Jeremy smirked but remained on the second floor as instructed. As the three boys entered the doors slammed shut behind them and refused to budge when they tried to open them. When the leader, Ash, took a step forward he slipped in a pool of liquid and landed in said pool face first.

When the poor boy sat up he was covered in tacky red liquid. The other Jock screamed at the sight.

"Blood! Ash your completely covered in blood."

But before Ash could respond his head was severed from his body by a hand. A hand that tore through the flesh like a knife through butter. Said hand grabbed the head by it's hair and the body fell allowing yet more blood to spill.

"Yes it was blood. Se my dear brother Kol is wasteful. He didn't finish his dinner and well Ash here fell into the leftovers." Klaus said holding up Ash's severed head for emphasis.

"Who...What...Are you?" The second jock gasped.

"Oh my dear lad. You weren't to terribly off thinking this house was haunted. Just the wrong kind of creature love." Klaus explained as Stefan, Matt, and Kol appeared at his side.

"See this house is home to a family of Vampires. We haunt this manor and you have entered our home uninvited. What do you think we should do Jeremy?" Kol called as he turned to direct his attention to the top of the stairs.

The last jock followed his line of sight and recognized Jeremy quickly.

"Holy shit. You. Your suspected of killing seven people last Halloween before fleeing the town!" He gasped.

Jeremy allowed his true visage to show as he sped down the stairs appearing right in front of the boy.

"Actually it was eight if you include Tyler Lockwood." He spat.

The jock gasped and fell to the ground a trembling mess while Luke just looked on in terror from the door.

"I've decided how to proceed. You. Luke right?" At the boy's nod he continued. "I want you to slit his throat and pour the blood into this glass." Jeremy said as he tossed the bo a knife and held up the glass before handing it to him.

"What!? No I couldn't..that would kill him." Luke stuttered.

"Yes it would. That's kind of the point. I like you so I decided to kill the other one." He said with a smile.

Luke looked grim but he held the knife and brought it to the boy's trembling jugular.

"Please don't do this. I'm sorry we bullied you but please don't kill me!" The boy screamed.

"That's exactly why you should do it Luke. You've been pushed around your whole life, I can tell, so take back control. Do it! Slit his fucking throat!" Jeremy ordered.

Instead two things happened at once. The knife went into the boy's main neck artery and was yanked free again before Luke's mouth latched on to the wound. His mouth sucking the copper tasting liquid from his body until the boy wasn't moving and he just kept going. Just when Jeremy got over his shock, which didn't happen much anymore, the boy filled the glass. Handing it to Jeremy he looked at them.

"What now. I did what you asked." Luke said calmly blood covering his clothes and face.

"Not exactly. But I admit I'm pleasantly surprised. See Nick I told you he was special!" Jeremy gushed.

"Indeed you did. A killer before being made. He'll make an excellent addition to our group." Klaus remarked in agreement as Kol and Matt nodded eagerly.

"That's why you did this? You want to turn me?" Luke asked noticing that three of the five vampires had disappeared probably up the stairs.

"Amongst other things, yes love." Klaus replied as Jeremy slit his wrist and offered it to the boy.

"Drink this first. Then we'll get to the fun bit." He said.

Luke did as he was told and before he knew what was happening Klaus was on his knees unzipping his shorts and taking his member into his mouth as he continued to sip from Jeremy. When Jeremy finally took his wrist back he grabbed Luke's hand and guided it to his crotch before he smashed their lips together.

Luke grasped Jeremy's growing bulge firmly as they kiss and Klaus continued to work Luke's rod. The two boy's both moaned before the two vampires switched their positions. Luke was laying on his side with Klaus blowing him below and Jeremy had spread his legs and laid down in front of him. Luke fumbled with his hands to get Jeremy's meat free. When he did he gasped.

Luke highly doubted he could take it all so he started out with a few tentative licks, much like Jeremy had his first time. Then he took the head into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it enjoying the taste of his salty skin. Finally two thirds of Jeremy's dick was in Luke's mouth and they were both close.

"Stop. I'm going to sit up and your going to get in my lap, and then Jeremy you get on his lap." Klaus said after removing Luke's flesh from his mouth.

Doing as they were told Luke slowly sunk down on Klaus's cock and Jeremy on Luke's. It reminded Luke a bit of a spit roast in a way. But he kept that to himself as they began to move. Klaus thrusting his hips upwards forcing Luke's to do the same. They reached a decent speed and Jeremy used his nail to open a wound in his neck. Which Luke instantly latched on to and Klaus did the same to Luke's neck sinking his fangs int the flesh.

Just as they all exploded all over each other and the floor. Klaus reached up and snapped Luke's neck. Knowing all they had to do now was clean up and wait.


	35. 4- S&M (RoyOliver)

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Arrow shots things are going to be more mellow. We have a very scary and juicy line up this year so I think some regular Halloween fun is due.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-12 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 13-15 Shameless

Shots 16-18 Scream

Shots 19-21Teen Wolf

Shots 22-24 AMH Murder House

Shots 25-27 AMH Asylum

Shots 28-30 AMH Coven

Shot 31 ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: After the events in This is Halloween, Roy and Oliver didn't see much of each other. Aside from work it seemed Oliver was avoiding the younger man. Roy's fed up and he wants what he was promised. Dominance! Roy/Oliver_

**Shot Four- S&amp;M**

Roy entered the back door of Verdant dressed in his standard red leather. The night had proved to be rather quiet so Oliver had told him he could go home. He supposed it was suppose to escape his notice that Oliver had let him arrive first _again_. As if he was avoiding him. As if he was planning on Roy being gone before he himself returned to the club.

Roy was fed up. This had gone on for two months. Ever since their sort of hook up on Halloween. He'd mentioned letting Roy fuck him the next time, but there hadn't been a next time. It never came and Roy was left with only his hand for pleasure.

He had tried to go back to women. He'd even tried getting back with Thea briefly but nothing felt right. It never felt as good as with Oliver. Even other men never measured up. He'd even tried getting them of the same build. But nothing. He was left craving the Arrow and severely unsatisfied. No more.

He'd had enough of the avoiding of the unsatisfying sex, of the awkward not really speaking conversations he and Oliver had. Enough was enough. It ended tonight. Roy decided he was going to wait here and confront Oliver about everything. The awkwardness and why he was being avoided, everything.

That was pretty much as far as his plan went. He didn't know what he'd do after that, or even how the conversation would go. He didn't know what he'd do if Oliver had decided he just didn't want Roy and regretted what they had done. He supposed he'd deal with it but it would hurt like hell. His sex life probably would be perminately screwed because, seriously, no one measure up to Oliver Queen.

But he'd deal.

Luckily he wasn't left alone with his thoughts too long. He heard the back door open and slam. He didn't really know what to do, and he most definitely wasn't ready to confront Oliver so he did the only thing he could think of. He dived behind one of the colums. This was beginning to echo their encounter two months prior. Especially when he heard a zipper.

From his vantage point Roy watched as Oliver brought the zipper on his leather top all the way down before removing the hood and taking the top off. His torso seemed to glisten in the light even though Roy knew it sounded girly and was stupid that's what it looked like. His well defined abdominal muscles stretched and rippled as he removed the top.

Oliver then turned and had his back to Roy as he popped the button on the front of the leather pants. The zipper soon followed and the pants were slid down his slender muscular legs and it revealed his perky, round, bubble butt. The two globes were perfection and just the thought of sinking his cock inside of it made Roy achingly hard.

He stepped out of the leather and tossed the matching belt onto the table before he stepped forward into the joined bathroom. When he just appeared in the same room with him Oliver realized he was still fully clothed as if he had just gotten back himself. Seemed to Oliver this was a split second decision on Roy's part. He walked over to Roy looking confused and he even began to protest but he began to kiss his neck making his way down.

He stopped when he reached Oliver's nipples and flicked his tongue across the nubs causing Oliver to arch his back in pleasure as a low moan escaped Oliver. He smirked at Oliver's reaction, and took the right nub into his mouth biting and suckling gently making Oliver groan. Roy pulled his lips to Olivers, Oliver was lost in lust at the tongue fighting his lips for entry before dueling with his for dominance.

Oliver grabbed Roy around the waist discovering to Oliver's disappointment that he was still clothed, Oliver groaned shoved him in the glass shower. Oliver then rejoined his lips to Oliver's own hearing him whimper in protest as Oliver turned it on his still clothed body, the hot spray soaking his leather outfit forcing it to stick to his body like a second skin.

Oliver could make out that he had a very large bulge in his Pants. Roy licked his lips as he watched the water bead down his skin, making it slick and wet Roy latched his mouth onto his neck feeling the other man shudder as he groaned.

"Please, Roy no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how dominant I can be." Roy replied.

Roy then step out the shower and rush to the other, room grabbing the two items he wanted he returned to the shower, before handcuffing his wrists behind his back and gagging him with a sock Roy then ran his hands across his chest feeling the muscles, before kneading his crotch.

Roy smirked devilishly as he groaned and whimpered under Roy's touch, and Roy pulled down his pants just enough for his juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and Roy pulled one of his rings off his finger and put it around Oliver's dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon?" Roy whisper in his ear as he whimpered.

Roy rubbed his hands across Oliver's chest and groaned at the feeling of the washboard abs beneath. Roy licked his lips at the sight pre cum building at the head of his own erection; Roy knelled down and begin to lick up and down his chest dipping in and out of his navel smiling as Oliver writhes under his ministrations.

Roy goes back up and latches his mouth to Oliver's right pectoral and the noises he makes drive Roy wild as hot blood spills out of Stiles mouth and down his naked body after a particularly hard bite; Roy flicked his tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats Roy as he had turn the shower off to do this part, causing his eyes to go black with lust and Oliver came so hard that the ring came off.

Roy put it back on smirking, Roy wasn't done playing yet as he began to bite every abs on his chest blood spurting between them like mad. Roy knew Oliver could take. Roy turned him around biting various places down his back before reaching his ass; Roy began to knead his ass cheeks with his hands before biting each one.

Roy spread his cheeks and did one long lick around his tight virgin hole, before Roy began thrusting his tongue in and out of Oliver's ass his groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As Roy hit his prostate he erupted again dislodging the cock ring Roy had in place, this time Roy left it off as Roy turned the shower on and licked up Oliver's body as the water rippled down his skin.

Roy went back to rimming Oliver and he was hard again instant, he whimpered when Roy pulled away and gasped when Roy took Oliver's dick into his mouth licking and sucking until he once again came. Roy took it all in his mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, he looked so hot with his own spunk in his face and hair.

Roy stuck his cock in Oliver's face before pulling out the gag; he took it into his mouth without hesitation his own moans vibrating around Roy' dick. Roy forced him off just as Roy came all over Oliver's face his cum mixing with Oliver's and then Roy pulled him in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising.

Roy pulled away for air before turning Oliver and thrusting his tongue back into Oliver's intense heat, their cocks becoming hard again. Roy stood and backed him to the wall, before entering him roughly causing Oliver to gasp; Roy began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

"Harder, Roy Harder fuck me Harder! I want to feel it in my gut!" Oliver screamed.

Roy did and for one last time they came. They were a mess as they hadn't actually showered, and they set to work cleaning the shower and themselves knowing they had to get to bed soon if they even had a prayer of waking up in time for the day they had tomorrow.

Author's Note 2: Hey so turns out I might lose my internet, if I do I'll continue typing and post the rest of these when I'm able. Sorry for the inconvience.


	36. 5- This Club (Is a Haunted house)

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Arrow shots things are going to be more mellow. We have a very scary and juicy line up this year so I think some regular Halloween fun is due.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Tommy and Oliver are best friends. Before Oliver went missing and was presumed dead Tommy was going to tell him something. Something deep and meaningful that he's kept secret. Now Oliver's alive and he's home and all Tommy want's is to show Oliver what he truly means to him. AU! Halloween Party, Season One._

**Shot Five- This Club Is (A Haunted House)**

Tommy Merlin was wealthy. He was handsome, caring and also pegged as a man whore. All of these things were at least somewhat true about Tommy. But he had his reasons. He had been ready to give up that part of himself five years prior. The year his best friend was lost at sea and presumed dead. After that he reverted back to his old ways and remained normal. He made his way through college nailing any girl who crossed his path, he got his degree. He went to work at his Father's company. Everything passed for him in a boring and stupid haze. He had a brief period where he had searched for his friend in Hong Kong but besides that.

Then he came back. His best friend reemerged after five years and he came alive again. He knew he was going to tell him. Before fate took the chance from him again. But he had to be smart he wanted to do it in the right way at the right time. Just like the Halloween party a couple weeks from the time he got back. It was a costume party so he wouldn't look out off place wearing a mask. He'd already picked out the costume and as the day got closer and closer his nerves were fried. He'd seen Ollie a few times since he'd been back, but they hadn't really talked. He knew this was a risk, after all he was acting on a rumor he heard in college, five years ago, that might not be true. But he had to try.

When the night came Tommy opened his closet and pulled out black skin tight pants and a mesh top. He had his make-up person for his public and televised appearances to add the glitter to his cheeks and just under his eyes before he strapped on the mobile black wings that were speckled with glitter as well. He was supposed to be a dark fairy known as a fae but he wasn't sure. His make-up artist whistled causing him to turn away from his reflection to look at her.

"It might be inappropriate Sir, but you look hot. Who's the lucky one?" She asked.

"It's not inappropriate Kendall. I'm just seeing an old friend tonight. I want it to go well." He responded lightly.

"The boy you've been pinning for the past five years I've known you Mr Merlin?" She asked innocently causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"How would you know about that? Is there anyone else who knows?" He asked her panicked.

"Mr Merlin you aren't a subtle man. I knew from watching you, however it wasn't until I asked your father that I knew the boy was Oliver Queen." She responded.

"My dad knows!" He screeched.

"He's known longer than me. His hope is you'll man up and get with Oliver before you end up getting a coed pregnant trying to keep your cover." She said matter of fact.

"My Father knows I love Oliver...and he approves?" He asked astonished.

"He said it was better you be in a homosexual relationship before getting some gold digging tramp knocked up ending with a divorce and child support that would cost millions." She replied.

Tommy just stared at the woman as if she had grown a third head before looking back at his reflection. He looked over his toned body and the glitter that was spattered across it. It had been a last minuet addition but he thought it looked great and apparently, so did Kendall.

"Sir your driver has arrived and is dropping you off behind the club as requested." Marco Tommy's personal assistant said.

Tommy held up his hand signaling he understood. He laced up his shoes and said his goodbyes to his team and headed out of the room and down the stairs to the entry way. Just as Marco said there in the circle drive was his car. He got in and his driver only spared him an amused glance before he hit the gas and they were on their way.

The party was going on at Oliver's new club. It was a baby that opened a week or two before. Tommy worked on it with him a little but they hadn't actually spoken much. Tommy knew why, he did, every time he opened his mouth all he wanted to do was tell Oliver how he felt and it wasn't the right time or place for such a confession. So he held their interactions to a minimal till this evening.

Hopefully everything would go well and they could move on to the future. If not Tommy would lose his best friend forever. If that was what would happen he wanted to be able to slip out and the protection of his mask would protect his identity.

As they approached they saw Verdant in the distance and the place was practically jumping. The music was creepy yet danceable, the club itself looked more like a haunted house. Muffled screams could be heard in the background of the music tracks and the place was covered in fake cobwebs and blood. Tommy stepped out of the Limo and headed around to the front.

He walked past all sorts of people none of which seemed to recognize him. Mummies, vampires, werewolves, witches. All kinds of costumes and then he finally made it through the door. Fake bones and skulls littered the floors and counters. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and fake blood seemed to drip by the gallons down every wall. There were three caged dancers on both sides. In the back almost against the far wall was Oliver.

He sat on a throne like chair and was dressed in all black leather. A hood over his head allowed only a small portion of his hair to stick out and his eyes watched those on the dance floor. Tommy watched a girl in a sexy nurse outfit practically dry hump his friend before he shoved her to the floor and gave her a dirty glare.

"If you think your good enough for a billionaire, your thinking too highly of yourself." He growled.

She looked like she'd cry before she got to her feet and backed away from him and left Tommy's sight. Oliver seemed to be just enjoying the show as all the costumed people danced across the floors of the club. Tommy put the mask over his face covering eighty five percent of it before he headed over to try his luck.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind before whispering in his ear.

"I saw that pathetic display just then, maybe your in the mood for something different?" He asked licking the shell of his ear.

Oliver shivered.

"Maybe I am. But what makes you think your worthy of my time?" Oliver asked in response.

Tommy moved himself around and knelt in front of his friend. He came in close and removed the bottom section of his mask leaving only the part over his forhead and eyes remaining.

"Because I'll do anything you want me to." He paused licking the other boy's cheek. "Ollie."

Everything seemed to click for Oliver he leaned back and examined the sexy stranger closer and realized he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Tommy?" He asked questioningly.

"Relax Ollie let's have some fun kay?" He asked. His black hair draping over the top of the mask. The glitter on his face and chest sparkling in the light of the club. Oliver smiled and nodded.

The two of them stood and disappeared into the crowd. Oliver seemed a bit out of place like he didn't know what to do out there. But Tommy solved the problem for him when he began to slowly but deliberately move his hips to the beat of the music. Slowly his chest and arms followed every movement. Then after a few more movements his began to grind against Oliver's. He pulled the other close and guided him to move with him.

Soon enough they established a rhythm to their dancing and they were grinding each other like pros on the dance floor. A decent amount of people who knew who was under the hood like Thea or Lorel, whom Tommy saw watching them, were wondering what was going on. As well as who the mysterious guy Oliver was dancing with was. But Tommy didn't care. He turned and put his back against Oliver's front before he dropped low letting his arm stay up and curl against the other's chest. Then he came up and dropped back down making sure to move his hips as he did as to grind his ass into Oliver's pelvis.

The pulsing beat and the music driving Tommy's body as he continued.

Tommy came up and turned himself around hissing as their clothed flesh made contact. He smashed their lips together much to the shock of any onlookers. It seemed to last forever. Time stopped as their mouths moved as one. As corny as it sounded Tommy felt those fireworks go off in his head. But all to soon the song ended and he pulled away with a whisper.

"I'll find you after and we'll continue this dance of ours."

Before Oliver could react Tommy had disappeared into the club's crowd. Besides he had other problems he finish with Tommy after he dealt with his friend and sister.

_This club is a _

_H-H-H-Haunted House_

_H-H-H-Haunted House_

Author's Note 2: So next shot will be the actual sex. I thought best to leave it like this for now.


	37. 6- S E X

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Arrow shots things are going to be more mellow. We have a very scary and juicy line up this year so I think some regular Halloween fun is due.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31 ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary:After the show they put on at the club, Oliver finds Tommy and they continue where they left off in private. Follows after This Club Is (A Haunted House) AU S1_

**Shot Six- S.E.X**

As the crowd began to clear out Oliver stood from his throne and glanced around for his fae. It took a few seconds but he saw the other leaning against a wall by the door. He was about to head over when his sister intercepted him. She didn't look upset exactly she just looked confused. Like she didn't really understand what had happened, like it was a bit of shock, but not like she was appalled or offended. Then Lorel was next to her. She looked angry.

"So what you like sleeping with guys now? Did five years change you that much Ollie?" She asked shocked.

"I've been interested in both genders since before that. You'd do well to watch what you say next." Oliver replied evenly.

"Oh. I didn't mean to imply I was disgusted or whatever. It's...just a shock is all. I had a vibe that you might want to get back together but obviously I was wrong. It's just going to take some time to adjust I guess." She said calmer.

"I was considering it. But he just I don't know, he intrigued me. I think I need to sort that out I think that's what I want. I understand if you need time. I get it's an adjustment when you've known me as long as you have, when we were together and as serious as we were." He said.

She nodded and turned giving the stranger a curious look she left the club her long black dress trailing behind her.

"So you like Apples but you sometimes dig oranges huh?" Thea asked with a smile as Oliver lowered his hood.

"Well yeah, I suppose that's one way to put it speedy." He replied smiling back.

"First don't call me speedy I thought we covered that. Second be careful and go to the boy that's over there. He looks a bit impatient to get you alone." She said with a knowing smirk.

She followed Lorel's lead and exited the club her red cape causing her to trip on the way out. With them gone Oliver walked over to Tommy and looked at him. Like really looked. It was like he was looking at him for the first time. The glitter around his eyes made them pop as if they were gems. The mesh covering his chest only reinforced how toned he was, and the skin tight black pants hinted at what treasures were promised to lie beneath. Oliver was in awe. How could he have never noticed how beautiful his best friend was?

He looked like dream standing there with those wings strutting out from his back. It was as if a blind had been lifted and the darkness hiding his beauty had been cleared by the light. He reached up and ripped off the mask from his eyes and took in the full sight of his friends face. He was perfect. It was then he thought about everything. All the girls he'd screwed and all the tail he chased. It was all a cover? Could he have wanted Oliver all this time? The thought boggled Oliver's mind. Why hadn't he come forward before now? Why did he choose now?

But in reality he didn't care. All that mattered was he was here now. That he wanted to do this. So he crashed his lips to Tommy's letting his tongue explore the others mouth and so on. Time past in a blur as fireworks boomed in the background. Oliver knew this is where he was meant to be. Somehow they ended up int the spare room with the bed Oliver had bought for the nights he crashed there. Their mouths came away from each other and they looked at each other a moment before continuing.

Tommy's mesh shirt hit the ground and echos of zippers meeting metal sounded. Boxers joined the pile of clothes on the ground as the two rejoined their mouths and found their way into the bed. Naked bodies moved under the sheets as hands met flesh and they parted for breath.

"Oh my god. Your...so...hot." Tommy breathed out in between gasps.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. We're gonna break this bed."

Tommy gasped as wet heat encased him. The sheets stuck to his skin as he began to sweat, he climbed on top and his back arched as the point of pressure escalated and the pressure became pleasure. His back arched of the bed as Oliver pressed onwards, the sheets pooling around Tommy's waist. Between the pressure and the wet heat around him he knew this wouldn't last.. In that moment he wished they could remain like that forever. Oliver pressing against him so close that it wasn't possible to get any closer. At a particular hard thrust of the waist Tommy went up in the air. He bent his body at the waist, laying on Oliver's chest as he continued pushing forward.

Tommy locked his arms around Oliver's neck and crashed their mouths together again. The movements beneath the sheets causing Tommy to gasp into the others mouth. The friction from the sheets just added to the feeling of pleasure. Oliver rolled them over then so Tommy was on his back twisting his hands in the sheets. He felt Oliver re-enter as the pressure returned. He felt hot all over. Just when he thought things couldn't get better the wet heat came back.

He gasped his face contorting as the his back arched off the bed once more, his damp hair slapping his forehead. Kisses planted across his chest and down his stomach. He squirmed as the mouth planting the kisses got lower and lower until finally..

"Oh god Oliver...So hot.."

Oliver looked down into the face of his best friend spread across the bed like that. He couldn't believe his eyes but he thought to himself that Tommy looked even more beautiful in this moment then before. That this actually might be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The deeper he went the better the looks on his friends face became. It was like he was on a cloud like he was asleep and this was all a cruel dream. That he'd wake up alone and with a painfully big reminder of this. But it wasn't a dream.

This was happening.

Tommy's legs wrapped around Oliver's neck and the pleasure increased as the pressure hit a bundle of nerves causing Tommy to cry out. The wet sheets were sticky and their bodies were sweaty. They rolled over and it was over a few seconds later as Tommy collapsed on Oliver's chest.

"We definitely need to do that...more often..." Tommy gasped causing Oliver to laugh.

Author's Note 2: I tried something a little different with this one. A bit more descriptive then anything.

"


	38. 7- Pills and Potions

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Flash shots things are going to start heating back up, they also are going together sort of.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Everyone thought Barry was different after the singularity black hole almost destroyed Central City, but none of them even scratched the surface. They didn't know, they didn't understand what he had lost... AU Past Berry/Eddie Current Barry/Captain Cold_

**Shot Seven- Pills and Potions**

The lights were low. The house was quiet. His memory was hazy and he wasn't sure how he got here. He wasn't wearing his shoes and he didn't have his wallet, he wasn't even sure where here was. Everything after the last joint he smoked was a blur. He didn';t much care though. He was definitely not ready to go home. To go back to being somebody. To remembering the pain of the past month or so. That's why he had spent the past few days in this haze. He called in his three weeks of vacation time and disappeared. Left his phone at his loft and went out. He thought that was four days ago.

He attempted to sit up only to be hit with a wave of nausea. He couldn't grasp why until he glanced at the floor around him. He saw two empty bourbon bottles and a vodka bottle on the floor around him. He had no idea when, but he had apparently gotten plastered the night before. That's when he realized he was half naked and his jeans were unzipped. He looked at his other side and saw someone before he glanced hopefully at the front of his boxers. Unfortunately there was sticky crusty junk down the front. He stood painfully and slowly and walked around to see whom he'd fooled around with and gasped.

Leonard Snark was passed out on the floor. Crusty white liquid covering the corner of his mouth. Barry wanted to scream. Then he remembered. Snark had given him a contact number for emergencies and during his hysteria last night he vaguely recalled dialing it. He looked around and saw Snark's sister passed out on one couch and Heat Wave on the other. Was this their place? Had he been so fucked up last night that he came here after dialing the number and partied with the bad guys?

Barry didn't know why but the idea didn't upset him. He didn't mind that as much as he should. He had done all sorts of things the night before, but he didn't really care. He didn't know if it was that he was still buzzed, or if he was just that done with everything. But as he concluded that he'd just ride this out and see what happened he saw Snark's sister stretching and standing up. She was dressed in booty shorts and a sports bra and she still looked half asleep as she passed him and bee-lined for the coffee pot. In fact until a cup was handed to him he wasn't sure she had seen him.

"Hey lover boy. What's up this morning?" She asked provocatively looking at Berry's crotch.

"Nothing. Do you mind giving me a run down of everything that happened last night? I don't know how I got here let alone what I did once I arrived." Berry asked her warily.

She seemed to soften a little at that and smiled at him.

"You called Leonard up talking about your ex, he sensed you were messed up so he gave you the address and told you to come over. He figured it be safer for you to party here with us then by yourself and possibly over dose on whatever. You were high as fuck when you got here. We think it was weed and something else. But we drank we did some coke and some molly, after that Leonard went down on you and you fell asleep after like that." She finished gesturing to his still open jeans.

"I was afraid we did something...God." He replied.

"Ah don't worry red you got nothing to worry about, I'm a little disappointed you went for Leonard instead of me, but your all good. Hang out here for awhile get your shit together maybe we can do something fun!" She said covering her mouth with her hand and letting a giggle free.

"I don't think your kind of fun is for me. Besides everybody would recognize me." He said. For some reason doing something bad for once that was fun didn't sound bad, but the last bit of what he said rang true.

"I can fix that. Different suit and disguise the color of your streak and no one would bat an eye at new speedster in town." She said.

"Really? Can you do that?" He asked perhaps a little to hopefully.

"Oh red. Little excited to be bad a bit? But to answer your question yes. I have a theory about that being tied to the color of your clothes. In this case your suit. How do you feel about black, red?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm good with black, how soon do you think you can do it?" Barry asked.

"I'll need a day or two, but like I said just hang around awhile." She replied.

Barry nodded and their attention was brought to Leonard as he groaned and woke slowly. He had vaguely heard the voices and was starting to open his eyes. He sat up and looked at the two awake individuals.

"Don't you two have any sort of common decency about waking up folks with your conversations?" He asked grumpily.

"Red said he'd stick around and maybe do a heist with us!" The sister exclaimed excitedly.

"Did he now? I didn't think I had that much of an impression last night wonder kid." Snark said looking at Barry.

"What can I say she drew me in with the thrill and the promise of a new suit. Also from what I hear last night wasn't that bad either." He replied with a smirk.

"So your going to hang here Flash?" Snark asked with a smile.

"For the time being, and I think after last night you should call me Barry." He replied.

"Okay Barry, call me Leonard. My sister likes Goldie Locks for some reason and you know Heat Wave." Leonard said sticking his hand.

Barry took and shook it.

"Nice to properly meet you. Now ah, can we talk in private? I have something I wanna say." Barry asked.

"Sure just follow me to my room." He said as he stood and walked to the end of the hall.

Once they were inside and the door was shut Barry pushed Leonard on to the bed and knelt down in front of him quickly undoing the older man's pants.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"I don;'t remember last night but I owe you one so I'm repaying the debt and trust me, you'll love this." Barry replied.

Before Leonard could reply he was inside Barry's mouth and that mouth was vibrating. He was using his speed during the hummer giving Leonard extra pleasure. Leonard growled as he felt it going faster and faster and he didn't know how long he could hold off coming. It was the best blow job ever. Just when he thought he'd explode Barry's mouth was replaced with something else.

He didn't know how or when, he must have been distracted, but he was now fucking into Barry's tight hole. As Barry bounced at super speed in his lap until finally which he realized in reality, was only ten minuets or so they came. Their groans and grunts subsiding completely.

"If you two are done, I'd like to discuss Barry's new suit." Goldie Locks called from the hall with a laugh.

This caused both boy's to laugh loudly before dressing and exiting the room with the rest of the day ahead.

Author's Note 2: Here ya go. Number seven.


	39. 8- GhostTown

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Flash shots things are going to start heating back up, they also are going together sort of.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Before the events of Pills and Potions Barry was with Eddie. Until the singularity black hole, everything was going mostly okay. A look at their life before it was ripped apart._

**Shot Eight- Ghost Town**

He knew this was wrong. Even as he slammed into the other man's hole he knew this was wrong. He was dong something wrong. He was breaking a trust. He was betraying his best friend all for a fuck. Well if he was honest it had been more than a fuck, and it was more than fucking. He'd fallen in love. He'd fallen in love with his best friend's fiancee, and from what he could tell as he slammed into the man's ass the feeling was mutual. Even though he felt terrible that Eddie was going to be breaking it off with her now that Wells was locked up, he couldn't help but practically scream in pleasure as his cock came in and out of Eddie's tight heat.

"God Barry faster, Harder! Please!" Eddie begged.

Normally Barry didn't enjoy being ordered how to fuck, but for Eddie he made certain exceptions. For instance Barry normally liked to take turns with Bottoming and Topping, but Eddie was a strict bottom. He hated being top. So Barry topped him. He allowed Eddie to give up all the control to him because he knew that's what he needed. He felt Eddie clenching up and knew he was about to cum and as his ass tightened around his cock he felt close. Before long both men exploded Eddie let out a high pitched moan and Barry a low groan as they came.

They got dressed in silence. Eddie knew something was wrong but didn't wanna push things. He knew the younger man was thinking about Iris and Eddie was too. It was better to end things than to continue on like this treating her like a fool and garbage, he knew Barry understood but he knew why Barry was upset. But he had come up with a solution. One where he didn't have to tell Iris he was leaving her for her best friend. He could wait a couple months and Barry could get her blessing before they got together. He wouldn't have to lose her, he just hadn't told Barry yet.

Barry felt that feeling again. Deep in his gut he felt overwhelming guilt. He knew his friendship with Iris would be over, but he couldn't help himself he loved Eddie and he was sure Iris did too. But he was going to break her heart not Barry's, he was going to leave her not Barry, he was going to crush her not Barry. Barry knew all those things should be happening to him not Iris. He knew he deserved to be hurt for what he'd done. But unfortunately for Barry fate had other plans.

Just as Eddie was about to they were called back to Star Labs because of a proposition. An offer from Wells himself to Barry Allen the Flash. A once in a life time chance to get Barry's mom back. Of course Barry didn't think of certain things before he decided to take Wells up on the offer. Like he wouldn't have lived with Joe and he there fore wouldn't be best friends with Iris. He also wouldn't have met Eddie because he wouldn't get involved with law enforcement or become the Flash. Which means they wouldn't be together. It be like it never happened at all.

Barry knew trusting Wells was a mistake when he first heard it. That it would end badly but it was the only way to get what he wanted. His mom. This was what he needed to do to get her back. But when he got there and he failed he still got to see the look of pride on her face when she learned what her son would become. A hero, a guardian angel for Central City. She'd be disappointed if she learned of what he'd done.

When he ended back up in his own time he had an overwhelming sense of dread. Wells plan had backfired as well so he was still stuck in the past so he seemed to take that out on Barry as he smashed him into a wall igniting a new fight between the two. Barry seemed to gain the upper hand in the battle for a moment until he was pinned down by Wells. This was it he thought. This was happening to him because of what he'd done to his friend. His life flashed before his eyes as he relived everything. From his mom's murder, to his bully difficulties, to graduating high school, to graduating College, to becoming the Flash.

As Wells closed his grip around Barry's heart he felt that feeling of dread reach a boiling point. Then he remembered fate is a cruel bitch you never see coming until you can't do anything to stop it. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he looked over to where Eddie landed. He watched him look at Iris and then they made eye contact and he knew. He knew before the gun was in Eddie's hand. As he screamed out loud.

"No. No Eddie don't!"

A loud bang echoed through the corridor as the gun went off and the bullet entered the chest cavity and tore into Eddie's heart. Barry knew. He watched the light fade from Eddie's eyes and he watched Wells dissipate and vanish into nothing. He also watched Iris get to him first and begin to sob in her spot with her arms around him. Eddie had down this for him. His Karma punishment was living without him and watching Iris deal with losing him as well.

He got to live with the knowledge that she had lost her fiancee, and know deep down that it was all his fault. So in the time that past when she attempted to reach out he pushed her away knowing deep down he'd never forgive himself. Knowing he never love like that again. It hadn't still felt like enough. Not after what he'd done so he pushed everyone away he started drinking and smoking weed and then he took a three week vacation and disappeared.

Author's Note 2: A bit on the sad side but it had sex! Sorry my bad :)


	40. 9- Devil Pray

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** Alright for the Flash shots things are going to start heating back up, they also are going together sort of.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: After the events of Pills and Potions, Berry indulges in being bad with Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and Heat Wave. The four of them get into some trouble and Barry breaks a few laws under a new name. Rated MA for sex, drug use, alcohol consumption, hints of mental illness. _

**Shot Nine- Devil Pray**

The days past slow as Snart's sister worked as promised on Berry's new costume. She seemed to be making progress on that front, they'd ran tests to confirm her theory. It had been a simple enough task. She had Berry dress in all black and use his speed.

The task he was given for the test hadn't been so terrible. She asked him to steal some drinks for that evening, so he dressed in black and he was surprised to find his lightening changed colors as well. It too was all black.

He found a liquor store fairly easily while communicating with Lisa through his com link. It wasn't a high-end one, but it had a decent enough selection and he was able to grab several bottles and flee without incident. He then returned to the Snart residence with a bottle of Jack Daniels, a fifth of Captain Morgan and a fifth of Vodka.

After entering the house and removing the make shift mask he drops the com link on the end table before sitting down the goods. Lisa smiles at him and picks up the fifth of Captain.

"So how was your first taste Berry?" She asked as she unscrewed the top and grabbed the rest of the bottles before heading to the kitchen.

"It didn't make me feel bad like I thought I would. Honestly I feel better. Free maybe?" He said questioning his new feelings.

"Well soon you'll be able to do a real heist. The new suit is almost done." She replied as she began to mix drinks for them.

"Did you do what we discussed in Black and Red?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to a silent Heat Wave.

"Yeah, but why add the Red, Isn't it a little risky?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Yeah but I need to express that I'm not the same Barry Allen. That's not who I am anymore, but the red is still part of me. So as the new Berry Allen it's black and red. Make sense?" He asked her.

She looked at him quizzically for a few moments before things began to click.

"Yeah I think it does. This drinks yours, I'm going to go see where my brother got off to." She said before her foot steps could be heard clacking down the hall.

She knocked on her brother's door and entered hearing a soft 'come in'.

"Leonard I think I know what's different about Barry. He's not Barry, he's Berry." She said as if she reached a break through of some sort as her brother looked as if she grew a second head.

"Lisa...Was that supposed to make sense?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah shit sorry. I mean he had a traumatic experience right?" She asked.

"Yeah his cop boyfriend died awhile back. What's that got to do with anything?" He asked confused before it clicked for him as well.

"People who suffer trauma sometimes develop a second personality to deal with things. This isn't Barry, it's Berry. His second personality is taking control while his dominate personality heals." She explained.

"So his second personality is the one that likes me?" Leonard asked as he slowly began to understand.

"Yes I also think his other personality is evil. Well not evil, but like us." She replied.

"How long will it last?" He asked as he stood and put on his cargo pants.

"I can't say. This personality will always be there now that it's been created, but the dominate personality can be reached by someone he cares for above all else. Or he could snap back on his own. But it's more likely true love is required." She said sounding sure of herself.

"Why are you so sure?" He asked slightly amused.

"Because true love is always the answer to shit." She said with a laugh.

"Okay jokes aside, how do we keep him?" He asked deep in thought.

"The easiest way would probably be making his true love lose faith in him. So basically continuing on the way we're going." Lisa said.

"Are you sure that'll work?" A voice asked from the door way.

The two siblings turned to see Berry leaning against the inside of the closed door.

"I mean if my Dominate personality has a true love, wouldn't it be easier to kill the person?" He asked bluntly.

"Do you happen to know who it is Berry?" Leonard asked.

"No-" He was cut off.

"Exactly. If you don't know we have no way to know who we need to kill. This is the easiest way." Lisa said.

"Fine. How quickly will we be ready?" Berry asked.

"I just need to attach the red lightening bolt to the suit so we should be ready to go tomorrow. We already have the Jewelry store picked out so just get some sleep after we have a few drinks." Lisa answered.

"Alright well then let's get to it!" Berry said excitedly as they went to drink.

**Flash**

Cisco and Katelyn turned to face the door as they heard it open and watched a woman step through it. She was in the company of Detective Joe West, but the woman wasn't even from Central City, in fact the Detective had just picked her up from the train station.

"So what do we got?" She asked dropping her rolling suitcase by the door and going straight for her laptop.

"A meta human with super speed. The guy who called nine one one said he moved as fast as lightening. But that the lightening was pitch black." Katelyn answered.

"And where is Barry? Is he already out looking on a lead?" The woman asked.

"That's just it Miss Smoak, we haven't be able to contact him in five days. He took three weeks vacation days and cashed em in before dropping off the grid. He doesn't even have his phone." Detective West responded.

"Oh he's using something. Back to this Meta though, you say the lightening was black?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. Black as night why?" Cisco inquired.

"Because I've been working on theory that perhaps there is more than one speedster in Central City. Black lightening streaks were spotted throughout the City tonight. Now where is the last place Barry contact someone from?" She asked switching gears.

"He called me from his lab. That's where I found his phone, but the number he called me from was one I didn't recognize." Joe said.

"Bang there we go. I'm going to need some time and the number and I'll be able to triangulate his location. In the mean time I'll call Oliver and Roy and have them get here to help with this meta." She said as she set to work.

**Flash**

The next morning four bodies entered the Walkerson Jewelry Shoppe. It was two floors and located in Central City Mall. One wore a blue parka and carried a relatively large gun. Another, the only woman in the group wore a black jumpsuit with an orange streak down the side. Her gun was smaller but just as dangerous. The third was a man in ratty tattered clothes that was bald and wore a pair of goggles over his eyes. The final man was in a full body suit that was black with red stripes down the side and a red lightening bolt with a black center on the chest.

"Hello Citizens of Central City, please, if you value your lives exit the store while two of my companions lock the store behind you." Captain Cold called.

The reaction was immediate. Anyone who didn't work in the store fled from it like the plague. Golden Glider and Heatwave sealed the doors with a mixture of fire and gold and watched it harden preventing anyone from using it.

"Now my other friend here is going to confine the rest of you, if you resist, he's going to kill you. Okie Dokie?" Cold said with a smile.

In no time at all the eight employees and two security officers were bound next to the counter as if by a bolt of lightening. Just as the fourth person reappeared next to Captain Cold.

"Alright guys, we have about ten minuets before we have police sworming the mall like bees. Quickly gather anything and everything you can." He called to the others as the sound of lots of breaking glass echoed through the store.

Just as they were beginning to think no one was coming to stop them the store windows shattered and two leather covered bodies rolled in. They stood revealing red and green outfits.

"Leonard and Lisa Snart. You have failed Central City!" The Arrow stated as he raised his bow.

"Well isn't this an honor? The Arrow and Arsenal have come to Central City for little old us? Black sweetie can you deal with them and we'll take the loot?" Lisa asked as she giggled.

It happened so quickly they couldn't even follow it. The other three crew members and the loot vanished and all that remained was a vibrating shape clothed in black and red.

"Hello Oliver Queen." Black said calmly vibrating his vocal chords making his voice sound lower than he normally did.

"You know me, but the question is, who exactly are you?" Oliver asked loading an arrow.

"That would be telling. But you can call me Black Bolt." Black replied with a smirk as he surged forward and slammed Arsenal backwards crashing his head into a railing knocking him out cold.

"What do you want? How did you get involved with the Snart siblings?" Oliver questioned after he pinned black to the ground.

"I...lost someone important to me the day of the black hole... Someone I could have saved..The Snarts freed me from the pain." He gasped.

During the small moment he had the upper hand Oliver ripped back the mask on a hunch. He was shocked when doing so revealed the smirking face of Berry Allen.

"Surprise Oliver. Please do tell the others not to come looking for me, we'll kill them." With that the newly named Black Bolt vanished in a streak of black lightening leaving the arrow and arsenal to lick their wounds.

When Berry returned to the Snart residence he kissed Leonard's lips and pulled of his mask. His hair sweaty and his face smiling.

"We won."

Author's Note 2: No sex here unfortunately, but plot! Look for the full length fiction Black Bolt coming soon. This brings an end to the Flash shots next is PLL!


	41. 10- Shady

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's time for Pretty Little Liars! These continue on a year after Game Over.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary:A year after Mike's death in Game Over, A, Jake, Noel, and Jason have returned to Rosewood to seek revenge against the Liars. Those bitches thought it was over, they thought they could go home safe and sound and sleep with their doors and windows unlocked. Didn't they know that's what A wants?_

**Shot Ten- Shady (Noel/Jason)**

As the car pulled up the dark and deserted street. The two hooded figures exiting the vehicle before the taller one pulled out a set of keys and climbed the steps to a porch. He inserts the key into the lock and hears the gears turn as the door clicks signaling it's unlocked. The figure is surprised the people inside hadn't change the locks over the past year. But he continues inside with his partner to continue their mission regardless.

The house as expected is completely dark the two occupants already asleep. They knew it was dangerous but as they looked at each other, they knew what they were going two do. The hoods came down revealing Noel Kohan and Jason. Their mouths connected almost immediately as they stumbled backwards toward the living area of the house. Once Jason was on his back, his black cargo pants down beneath his knees while Noel climbed on top he knew it was coming. Noel's erection had already be freed from his pants and boxers and with a sharp thrust he entered his boyfriend.

Jason's head went back at the penetration as he let out a low moan and his back arched off the couch. It took some doing but he managed to get his legs over Noels shoulders without removing his pants completely. Noel hiss as his access was bettered and the added friction from the couch's fabric rubbed his shaft as he pumped in and out of Jason's warm heat. The position also gave him the ability to bend his head down and take Jason's aching member into his mouth. Causing the other boy to almost scream as his hands gripped the couch so hard his knuckles turned white.

The two different forms of pleasure soon proved to be more than Jason could handle. All too soon he felt the familiar tug in his gut. He grunted and moaned as he shot his load down the back of Noel's waiting throat. His anal cavity tightened around Noel's cock as Jason came, and Noel brought his cum covered lips up to meet Jason's as he sped up his thrusts. Their tongues battling each other while Jason' left over cum transferred back and forth until the quicken thrusts brought Noel to his own climax. He shot his load deep inside Jason's bowels and the two then began to clean up.

They knew they didn't have long, that they shouldn't of let themselves get carried away, but they quickly righted themselves and got back to the task at hand. They had been sent to the house for a reason after all. The loss of their boyfriend was still fresh and this was but the first step on the road to their revenge. A had given them the mission to abduct Alison from the house, and they weren't going to allow their hormones and lapse in judgment ruin it. The two boys stood and made their way back to the entry way and headed toward the staircase that lead to the second floor.

The two men split up then as one headed up the stairs and to the right, while the other went up the stairs and to the left. The taller of the two had gone left and entered a teen girls room like he'd done so many times before. The girl in question was fast asleep and he grabbed the chemical soaked rag from his pocket and puts it over her mouth forcefully as the girl wakes and tries to scream. Her attempts were in vain and she slumped quickly and the boy lifted her and put her over his shoulder. Her weight just as light as he remembered he took her downstairs and exited the house before putting the girl in the car.

Meanwhile down the right side of the hall way things were more messy. The shorter of the two men entered the master bedroom. Upon seeing the sleeping master of the house the second boy retrieved a shiny sharp knife from his pocket and approached the bed. The older gentlemen was asleep and his pajamas were tented hinting at an erection. The thought cause the boy to shiver and almost hurled. He quickly brought the knife down over and over again embedding it in the man's throat and then his chest before he slowly bled to death.

The liquid covered the boy's black clothes and gloves as well as it coated the ceiling and walls. The man had tried to struggle but it stopped quicker than the girl did as he fell into death's embrace. His body continuing to spew forth more blood for a few more minuets. The boy turned on his heel and headed back toward the stairs and took them two at a time as he rushed out of the house to the car. The sleeping girl securely already loaded in the trunk. Knowing the three remaining girls would find the mess the following morning, they also knew the game was back on.

Author's Note 2: So a shorter chapter but sex! We're back in the groove for PLL.

Word count- 855


	42. 11- The Devil Within

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary:Phase one was getting Alison, phase two is beginning to take away from them what they took. Rated MA for Rape, Torture, Major Character Death._

**Shot Eleven- The Devil Within**

When the sun rose upon the DiLaurentis house it was a Monday. People sat down for breakfast before work. Teens and kids got ready for school, some taking the bus, others getting rides from their parents. But there were some that walked in a group. It was a tradition ever since they were tortured and almost murdered a year prior. They arrived outside of the house at Seven Thirty as per usual. But this time they knocked and received no answer. Curious as teenage girls are they went inside. They called for their friend, but once again received no reply.

It was the kind compassionate one Aria, who found the body. Mr D was sprawled out across his bed his face forever tortured into a death mask of pain and horror. Aria's screams alerted the other two girls whom were checking the other areas of the house. The two gasped as they entered the door way and they rushed forward to assist their friend who had fallen backwards in shock. They helped her to her feet and immediately raced for their friends room only to find it empty. No one seemed to have been there since the previous night.

"No. This can't be happening again, it's supposed to be over!" Aria shrieked looking between the other two girls.

"Aria just calm down I think your in shock-" Spencer paused and sniffed the air. :Does anyone else smell something?" She asked.

"It's Gas! We've got to get out of her!" Emily exclaimed as she realized the danger.

The three girls began to run from the room and down the stairs, their feet fumbling and stumbling as they tried to reach freedom in time. Just as they reached the door, Spencer heard the tell tale clicking noise of an electric stove.

"Dive for cover now!" She screamed as the girls dove off the front porch just in time to avoid being caught in the explosion behind them.

The three teens pulled themselves up wincing in pain, having suffered blow back and minor injuries from the blast. They righted themselves in a standing position and took a deep intake of breath as they gazed at the raging inferno. The explosion had originated in the kitchen blowing that section of the house but setting fire to the front half. The flames went up each side in a diagonal angle up to the top, the flames meeting at the roof and crossing each other to form a giant letter A. The three liars stared at the flames helpless as the sound of first responders could be heard in the distance.

**Pretty Little Liars**

"_**Got a Secret**_

**Couldn't keep it**

**Swear this one I'll save**

**Better Lock It**

**In my Pocket**

**Taking this one to the grave**

**I know you won't**

**Tell no one what I said**

**Cause two can keep a Secret**

**If one of them is Dead."**

"It's got a nice ring to it don't you think?" A black hooded figure asked after singing the small verse to his captive.

"I don't really care for it that much, though that might be because of the fucking cage. Let me go Bitch." Th prisoner said seething with rage.

"Hum...I don't think so. I went through a fair amount of trouble to get you. Risked two of my remaining four people. But it's you after all, your worth it aren't you Alison?" The boy asked as he turned around his face obscured behind an Alison mask.

"Who are you! What do you want from me?" She screamed.

"Isn't it obvious bitch? I'm A. The Leader, Man in Charge, Head Guy. I'm the one that's behind it all. Every plan, every death, every text, every heartbreaking secret leak. It's all at my hands." The man said spitefully.

"Why did you come back here? Why after a year? What's so special about yesterday, yo got what you wanted didn't you?" She screehed.

"Yesterday was an anniversary my dear sweet Alison. It had been a year last night since Spencer Hastings killed my favorite member of the A-Team Mike Montgomery. It seemed only fitting we began our revenge on the day of his death. As for getting what I wanted. You were always the focus of my anger, the girl who stole my only love. Aria was a target too, but the other three were just in the way." A replied.

"You went through all this because I stole your crush!" She exclaimed.

"No I did this because you stole my true love. Now your going to watch and discover what it's like to have the person you love ripped away, starting with that Hastings bitch! She took Mike from his loving boyfriends, and now they're going to kill hers." A screamed furiously.

"Just kill me." Alison whimpered softly.

"End it kill me and leave my friends alone please." She begged as tears sprang to her eyes at the realization she wasn't leaving the cage alive.

"Oh Alison. I am going to kill you. After you've watched your friends suffer and die trying to save you." A said sweetly.

**Pretty Little Liars**

Jake, Noel, and Jason pulled up to the Hastings with their cargo securely in the back seat. The boy was unconscious and pretty beaten up, but unfortunately for him still alive. Jake assisted the two other boys in getting the unconscious man in to the house where they then had to drag him up the Hastings lengthy staircase to the second floor where the girl's bedroom was. They tossed the dude on to the bed and didn't even flinch when his head impacted against the bed post. This task completed Jake took his leave to go and start work on phase three leaving them alone with their toy.

Noel pulled his bloody knife out and sliced away at the unconscious teen's shirt causing the ripped and shredded fabric to fall from his torso. He offer the knife to Jason who had removed his hoodie and shirt before taking the knife and climbing into the bed to straddle the other boy's waist. He lifted the knife and sliced the skin on his left cheek causing the teen to wake. He gasped in pain and looked around with panicked wide eyes. He knew where he was and that only made him worry more as he looked up at the shirtless jock. He couldn't move his wrists or hands and when he tried he screamed in agony.

He was trapped at their mercy because of the bones they had broken. It was beginning to come back to him how these injuries occurred in the first place.

_Toby was aware he was strapped in a chair inside a dark room. It only had one light that swung ominously above his head. He was also aware he wasn't alone. The two shirtless jocks circling him like wolves circle pray. They were holding hammers and looking at him with smirks on their faces, their eyes filled with nothing but malice. He felt the warm sticky liquid dripping off his face, the jock's dicks having freshly been empty all over his face. His face was a tad swollen and his nose was broken. His black eye causing him issues with his sight. He remembered bracing himself as the first blow came shattering his left hand and wrist. _

_Blows rained down on that hand until he couldn't even tremble without agony. Then he felt the right hand go out in the same way. When they were done with that they began repeating it on his ribs but he'd passed out before they started from the pain._

It wasn't until his jeans were sliced open that he knew what they were going to do. Jason rolled Toby over causing him to scream and whimper. After accomplishing this task he calmly got his hard as a rock cock from his boxers and pulled Toby's own underwear down just under the ass before Jason slammed inside of his tight heat with no warning or prep. This rocked Toby's body causing him agony as it vibrated his broken bones. Jason didn't care and continued his assult just as Noel stuffed his own rigid member into Toby's mouth. Toby tried to scream and spit it out, but Noel slammed his fist on Toby's injured hand shutting him up.

Blood pooled from his anus as it ripped and tore from the savage pounding he was taking. He didn't think he could take anymore. He wished more than anything that he'd never involved himself in the A-Team. Or Spencer Hastings for that matter. It was true it was for Spencer that he joined the A-Team, to be their mole. But was she worth being raped, tortured, and probably murdered? Especially when he could have just joined the team for real and lived? Probably not. He didn't have to ponder it long because as the jocks finished using his body, Noel picked up his knife, rolled him over and slit his throat.

Toby's blood pooling over the bed. They arranged the pictures of the men left in their lives and pinned em to the wall. Caleb and Ezra's pictures were circled. For the finishing touch they left Spencer their A message written in Toby's blood.

_They're next Bitch, A boyfriend for a boyfriend.- A_

Author's Note 2: Now the ball is rolling. Plot plot and more plot!


	43. 12- Hello Heartache

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Phase two is killing their boy friends, if they think that's bad wait till they discover phase three! After Toby's death Spencer snaps and vows to put an end to A once and for all, Aria is comforted by the compassionate Jake (Who isn't so compassionate), and Emily is torn between her old feelings for Alison and her new ones for Paige while wondering if she might be a target. _

**Shot Twelve- Hello Heartache**

When Spencer Hastings returned home with her parents after being at the police station, she immediately felt something gut wrenching had happened, something was wrong. Naturally the first place for a teen girl to go with that feeling is her bedroom. First she noticed the blood. She didn't even have to go all the way down the hall to know someone had died in the room. The blood was pooling and heading out the door on to the hall carpet. Her mind immediately went to Alison since they had yet to find any sign of the missing blonde. But that made no sense. She would have been left at Emily's not here.

That didn't leave many options since she had just seen the others and her family it only left one person. Only one possible explanation for the oozing red liquid. She didn't even need to see a body. She collapsed and screamed out of anger tears of rage streaming down her face as she forced herself to move toward the room. Toby's body was displayed across her bed and had it's arms folded over it's chest and it's throat had been cut. The pictures of Ezra and Caleb hung above the body and across his torso a message. One that was specifically for her. She instantly understood what this was about.

Her family rushed to thee door way and Veronica Hastings blanched before turning and heading into the near by bath to vomit. Peter Hastings looked grim upon seeing the letter A again after all this time. Surprisingly it was Melissa that stepped up and hugged Spencer from behind letting herself wrinkle her perfect outfit when she was dragged to the floor. Her younger sister balling in her arms. Once Veronica had collected herself she gave her youngest's shoulder a squeeze and excused herself to call in the crime. Hasting women were strong. She knew Spencer would be fine.

As the coroner van exited the property it was the teens two remaing friends keeping her upright. One was on each side supporting her as they stood in silence as the love of Spencer's life was carried far away. She had shown them the message and the photos. This had of course shaken Aria but she was no longer involved with Ezra so she was relatively sure he was safe. Emily on the other hand along being worried for Caleb also wondered about Paige. None of the other girls were able to reassure her that Paige would be alright, they weren't sure of anything when A was involved.

Aria said her goodbyes to Spencer and promised to see her the following day before heading on her way to meet Jake. She hadn't seen him in a year and he'd blown back into town so she was relatively excited to see him. So when her car pulled up in a warehouse district, and she confirmed it was the address he gave her she was perplexed. She exited the vehicle and called out for him a few times. When she started to hear noises from close by she began to back towards her car, when she saw a black hooded figure approaching her from a distance she turned and began to run. Unfortunately her heel broke off and sent her tumbling to the ground.

She screamed as the figure approached. That's when she realized there were three four more near by as if to block her escape. She'd been tricked into a trap. She hadn't actually spoken to Jake. He had texted her and she agreed to meet him. In hind sight she realized it wasn't her brightest moment. When the figure reached her and dropped their hood she gasped at the sight of a person she hadn't seen in months. The cold brown eyes bore into her own and the black hair was the same as she had seen it last. As the face got closer Aria could even tell what kind of make-up the person was wearing.

Mona Vanderwaal.

"Hello Aria, we've been waiting for you. Long time no see."

**Pretty Little Liars**

"Aria sweetie I mean this in the nicest possible way, but we're not friends for your brain." Alison said as she sat across for the raven headed teen.

"I mean it in the nicest possible way Alison, but you can be a bitch." Aria responded sourly to the blonde.

"Do you know how the others are doing?" The blonde asked concerned.

"Toby is dead. Spencer found him earlier this afternoon and...Ali your dad...-" Alison cut Aria off.

"Yeah I figured he was dead. Jason never much liked father. Probably because Peter Hastings is his real dad." Alison said.

Before they could talk further the door to the room their cells were in opened to reveal to hooded figures. One was Jake the other didn't have his face revealed. How could she have been that blind...Again... Her brother and now her boyfriend work for A and she has no Idea whatsoever. She was beginning to think Alison might have been right about her astounding lack of brain power. Perhaps she was just too kind and trusting.

"Hello Aria, it's been a long time." The masked man said as he planted a kiss on Jake's lips.

Aria's heart sank. Her new boyfriend was evil and gay..great. Hold the phone! She knew that voice. She had only met him once but she knew it plan as day. Just as the name rolled to the tip of her tongue Weasley removed his mask and smiled at the two girls.

"Wes Fitzgerald. I know what this is about. Ezra told me when we first started talking to me." Alison said.

"Shut up whore! You stole him from me. If it wasn't for you I'd have him. Now I want you to watch what's about to happen Alison." He said as he allowed Jake into the cell.

Alison didn't notice the gun until it was to late.

"No!"

'_Bang'_

Author's Note 2: No smex but there will be in the next one promise!


	44. 13- If I Die Young

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and American Horror Story 1-3

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Alison struggles with the guilt she suffers from the aftermath of Hello Heartache, Wes and Jake get reaquainted, and Emily and Spencer discover Aria's disappearance putting Jake directly in their cross hairs._

**Shot Thirteen- If I Die Young**

Wes felt his back slam into the wall as Jake latched his mouth onto his bosses neck. That mouth. The one that could do things Wes was pretty sure no other mouth could. It was amazing how far that took him towards the edge. But when their lips met it was something else entirely. It was magical and it was perfect. Jake's tongue moved swiftly against Wes's own. It was paradise and Wes loved every single second of it. He was able to forget about A and liars and teen girls and the dead girl lying in the other room. It was just him and that mouth, and those abs, and that dick.

Jake always was up for his boss to use him in such away neither thinking they were anything more than they were, but he was starting to notice the little things. It showed him that whatever this was is coming to an end. He didn't care though. Life was about living in the moment so he kissed his boss with every fiber of his being giving himself over completely. He felt them both harden and their kiss finally broke leaving them both gasping for air. He felt Wes cup him through his pants and he almost lost it, he slammed him into the wall again re-establishing dominance.

The two men quickly wrestled to the bed set up in the room. Clothes weren't an issue for very long as Jake began to strip revealing his highly toned and athletic body. Wes wasn't as developed but for what he lacked he made up for it in the cock department and dick sucking as well. He was a star at sucking. Even for guys like Jake that were long and thick. It wasn't a problem for Wes. They were both naked before any time at all had passed at all and Wes was on his back on the bed with Jake between his legs. The athlete having no problem going down on someone.

He bobbed up and down like a pro. Like he'd done this a million times before, which although Wes didn't like it, was probably true. Jake was an excellent cocksucker. That wasn't his only good point though it just so happened he was talented in multipul areas in the bedroom. Wes wasn't a slouch or anything by any means they were both decent in bed and together the sex was unimaginable. Before Wes knew what was happening that tongue dipped in the right spot. It wrapped around the whole damn shaft and Wes knew he was going to come undone anytime now.

Sure enough when Jake surged forward and applied increased suction and Wes's member hit the back of Jake's throat Wes lost it. He came in thick hot ropes that splattered the inside of Jakes hot wet mouth. It seeped down his throat coating it in the baby juice. Jake growled and wasted no time freeing his aching flesh and sliding it in to Wesley's used hole easily. The pressure making Wes hard again. The actual act didn't last long when Jake let lose and delivered thrust after deep thrust straight to Wesley's sweet spot. Soon enough they both climaxed and collapsed on the bed spent and exhausted.

**Pretty Little Liars**

"Aria! Please Aria don't do this to me, don't leave me alone with them please!" Alison sobbed as she watched the blood pour from the large round bullet hole in her forehead.

Aria's face was frozen in a look of shock and fear her eyes wide open and completely empty of anything. She hadn't felt a thing besides fear. No pain. Nothing. It ended for her the minuet the bullet made contact. Allison cradled her friend in her ;lap as she sobbed begging Aria to stay. Pleading to someone who couldn't hear her. Blood covered Alison's pants and night shirt as it continued to flow. She struggled when Jake returned looking refreshed and attempted to remove the raven haired teen's corpse from the blonde's grasp.

"No you've done enough, please just leave her alone please!" The blonde sobbed when the strong teen eventually seized the body.

"You know seeing your devotion to your group of cult members almost makes me feel something." He said with a laugh as he added "Almost" and continued on his way leaving Alison alone in the blood spattered cell.

**Pretty Little Liars**

The two girls that were left were held up inside the Field's residence. Anxious and disturbed after finding out Aria never came home from meeting Jake. They didn't know exactly what to do. They couldn't go to the police with yet another possible crime. It wouldn't make them look good. It make them look guilty as hell. Spencer could see the headlines. Girls make up tormenter to blame for their own murderous rampage. Spencer didn't know what to do, at least she didn't until a loud crash followed by her car alarm alerted them to a disturbance.

As they approached the window and looked out they saw something had crashed onto the hood of Spencer's vehicle. They couldn't see clearly. But as their eyes adjusted to the darkness they screamed. A tiny broken figure laid on the hood a huge dent underneath. The figure's little arms were hanging over the edges of the car. Blood coated the hood and surrounding pavement. This unfortunate person. This small fragile broken doll was the very person they'd been worried about. The figure was Aria Montgomery.

Author's Note 2: So then there were three. With Aria's death all that's left is Spencer, Caleb, Emily, and Alison.


	45. 14- Bleeding Out

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Aria's death begins the final phase of A's revenge. Caleb Rivers is the last person in town that could ruin their plans he has to go. This brings to light a surprising discovery. Else where Spencer and Emily begin their counter attack with one target in mind. Jake._

**Shot Fourteen- Bleeding Out**

Caleb didn't know why he was there. He most certainly didn't know why he was naked and strapped down. It made no sense to the teen with the genius level IQ. The only things he knew was that this was A's doing and that he wasn't leaving. When the lights flashed on and revealed four other teen boys whom were also naked apart from the masks covering their faces. Three of them stood together. Two of them were tall jock types while the one in the middle was built but short. Caleb caught a look at the small tattoo on the on the shorter one. A tattoo he'd seen by accident once before.

He'd been over at Aria's house visiting with her and Hanna and needed to use the restroom. He had been told by the now deceased girl that the downstairs toilet was out of order. That led him to having to head upstairs and use the one next to her brother's room. He entered the second floor landing and immediately heard noises. Sex noises. Definitely noises a sixteen year old boy who was alone wouldn't be making. When he passed the cracked door he'd seen Mike Montgomery leaning over his bed being plowed by Jason DiLaurentis. The tattoo on the side of the younger boy plain as day.

This boy had the same tattoo. Then as Caleb's eyes roamed up his chest he focused on the lack of even a scar over his chest perhaps inches from the boy's heart. It was obvious. Who this person was, why they'd returned. Everything clicked into place.

"You never died. But Spencer said she shot you point blank in the chest, you don't even have a scar." He said trying to peace the reaming pieces together.

"I gave her a chance to kill me." The boy replied removing his mask. "But the stupid bitch shot me in the chest instead of going for the clean kill." Mike Montgomery said his smirking face now free from the mask.

"You were wearing a vest." Caleb realized.

"Right in one. She could have shot me in the head. I just had to play dead until the ambulance came." He replied.

"_Attention all units we have a shooting victim at the river front. He's sixteen years of age and DOA. Please send a skeleton van to pick him up and transport him to the morgue." The voice called over the speakers._

_A heavily manicured hand picked up the reciever and answered the call._

"_This is Elena Swan in van number 2284 I'm on my way." She said._

"_Right Swan be prepared he's as stated previously a DATS minor." The voice replied._

"_Roger" She replied._

_She hung up the recieaver and adjusted the review mirror. In the driver seat sporting red curly hair and green contacts and heavy make-up was Mona Vanderwaal. She laughed at the stupidity of people. She had taken her alias from popular media focusing on the teen demographic. It wasn't surprising that someone in their forties hadn't heard of Bella Swan or Elena Gilbert. But it was funny all the same. _

_As she exited the van she walked over to the Body covered with a sheet. She lifted it back and laughed. Mike was underneath, but she saw the bulge under his shirt, the red staining the clothes covering his torso._

"_Alright Mike, you can get up now." She said as she pulled the bag of blood from under the shirt. _

_His eyes opened wide and she giggled out at his flare for the dramatics._

"_I can't believe that worked." He said with a grin._

"It was too easy. Mona picked up my body and I disappeared with the boys for awhile." He said grinning at Caleb.

They stuffed themselves inside him to the point that Caleb wanted to die. Two of them from behind, one through his mouth. The fourth held him down as he screamed. The pressure, the heat, the flesh stuffed in his body was too much. He tried to suck as best as he could, he didn't want to choke, but soon liquid flooded his mouth and anal cavity. Soon the pain ended when he was shot in the forehead. It ended. The life left his eyes and he was dead.

**Pretty Little Liars**

Spencer and Emily were huddled up by the door to the fields residence as the coroner loaded Aria's body into the van. Her mother Ella, sobbing near the van. She looked up and spotted them through her tear streaked eyes before she began to stalk over them as rage seemed to overwhelm the grief. Stopping in front of them she glared at the two girls she'd known since middle school. Since everything changed, since Alison darkened their lives. Ella's hatred for the blonde was understandable. Since she'd invaded Ella's life she'd been forced to bury both her children. Because of some sort of feud of Alison's making her babies were dead.

"You two. Both of you. You see Alison and you tell the blonde bitch she isn't to step foot on my property. None of you are. I don't care what you girls have done, what she's manipulated you into. But that little menace is a curse upon this town and brings nothing but death and destruction in her wake!" She shouted shaking her fists angrily.

Two officers came and gently gripped her arms leading her from the girls as she began sobbing again.

"My babies...She took my babies...My babies are gone!" She sobbed as they escorted her away.

The girls stared after the distraught mother until she disappeared from sight. They had decided they'd had enough. The death and carnage ended now. It was time to kill A.

Author's Note 2: So I finally have internet back. I've been working trying to catch up since it came back on last night and I think I'll get all caught up. We'll see. Next chapter begins the end of this verse. Wanna see how the saga ends? Keep reading to find out!


	46. 15- Bad Blood

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Following the events of Bleeding Out, the two remaining liars begin plotting how to turn the tables on A, as well as rescue Alison, and prove to their town once and for all that being little and pretty doesn't make them liars, at least not about this. Elsewhere Wes and Ezra see each other for the first time in almost two years, will the two reconcile regardless of what Weasley has done? Or will yet another person be added to A's body count?_

**Shot Fifteen- Bad Blood **

Ezra opened his eyes and for the second day in a row had no idea were he was. People in black that wore masks came in and out for food and drink, and the room he was in had an adjoined bathroom. So he was fine there. But no one had come in to talk to him or anything. The most he'd heard was Caleb Rivers. The younger man's angonizing screams had echoed loudly through the walls. But that had been the day before. It had been silent since and Ezra prayed this meant the boy was dead. Not that he wished that but from the sound of the things he'd heard it be better the boy was.

He wasn't sure of the time of day and he only was able to keep track of days by the feeding schedule he was on. If they'd served him Breakfast for dinner he was screwed. Come to think of it he could have been here longer than he thought, he'd been sleeping a lot. What if they were only feeding him once a day? He'd had six meals so he could've been there the better part of a week and he wouldn't know. All he knew for sure was Caleb and Hanna were dead and Alison had just gone missing. Was this A's doing? Or was someone else behind this? As if to answer his question the door flew open and revealed a black clothed figure.

When he was finally able to see the person fully he didn't know what surprised him more. The lack of a mask, or the identity of the face smirking back at him. As the smirk turned predatory he covered his lower body as he recalled when he first woke up his clothes had been gone. The small show of modesty did nothing to stop the smirking teen from advancing on him. He hadn't seen the boy in a year and he was pretty sure the entire town thought he was dead. Yet here he was staring at the supposedly dead boy. Mike simply enjoying the confusion in his teacher as well as the view.

"Your looking good Mr Fitz, nice body. Decent sized junk." Mike said smiling.

"Your...dead..." He stuttered in reply.

"That's what Caleb said although he figure out the truth quickly. Though he's a genius and your an English major." Mike said mockingly.

"Does Aria know your alive?" He asked focusing on his ex as he processed the shock.

"No she died thinking I was dead, though I did get to throw the bitch off a roof. So not a total loss." He said with a laugh.

"She'd dead?" He whispered tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh yeah she got shot. Like actually shot." He said with a completely emotionless face.

"So what are you planning on doing with me?" He asked as whatever resistance he had left crumbled with the death of the woman he loved.

"Well the boss wants you as a pet. Depending on your performance he'll either kill you or keep you. Personally if I was single I'd keep you forever." Mike said adding his own two cents while licking his lips.

Ezra let his hands fall from their position and walked toward the bed and laid on his back resigned to his fate. He didn't care anymore he had nothing else to do with his life now, not to mention he'd never escape from the hell he had been put in. He supposed three meals a day was better than being tortured and killed. He watched Mike hover by the door a moment before he'd sensed Ezra's accepting his fate and he left. He wondered when this hell would start. If A would show up that night or the following day. What this relationship would entail and if he'd even be allowed enjoyment.

He couldn't ponder too much because shortly after Mike left the door opened again and Ezra learned the surprises had just begun.

"Hello Brother."

**Pretty Little Liars**

Spencer paced her bedroom trying to wrack her brain for a way to kill A. It was easier said then done considering their foe's invisibility factor. They didn't know who this bastard was still. After eveything that happened the night Mike died they still gained nothing. Spencer had shot him to prevent them from having a reason to come back. Thinking stupidly they would just move on instead of enacting revenge upon the entire town. Every thing had been fine until they came back. Why? Why had they come back to Rosewood what was their real reason? Fortunately for her, she and Emily managed to stumble upon just the person to ask.

As she descended the stairs into the basement she opened the padlocked door and walked inside. Glancing over the broken form in front of her in pitty she let herself smirk briefly. The figures once perfectly manicured nails were chipped and on a few fingers the nails had been ripped from her fingers. Her once beautiful hair was drenched with a mixture of sweat and blood. Her eyes had darkened rings around them. She was an over all mess covered in scrapes in bruises. She sat the girl up in her chair and parted the hair from her face to look her in the eyes when she spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me why they came back to Rosewood?" She asked.

"If I told you Spencer, you'd kill me anyway." Was the girls response.

"Yes. But I won't drag it you like your friends did with Toby." The taller teen said.

"Ah yes. How was it seeing him like that? Beaten, broken, and covered in the fluids of other men? I bet it stung like a-" She didn't finish before Spencer punched her in the jaw sending her and the chair to the floor.

"Where are they Mona? Why are they back? TELL ME or you die slow!" Spencer roared.

"Radley ... but that's all I'm gonna say to-" whatever else she was going to say was stopped when Spencer thrust a knife into the smaller teen's throat.

The teen gurgled and spluttered before falling silent as the blood pooled around her and Spencer left her there to float. Spencer resurfaced and looked to Emily.

"Their keeping them at Radley."

Author's Note 2: So next is the conclusion and the final show down. Who will live, who will di, and who will snap? Keep reading to find out.


	47. 16- Explosions

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note:** It's PLL time and these take place after Game Over. Enjoy the M/M sex

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: As Spencer and Emily race to Radley A finally get's what he want's the most, and we see how things end when all the death and betrayal finally ends._

**Shot Sixteen- Explosions**

Ezra was on his stomach face down on his bed. His little brother plowing into him from behind. He'd given up fighting and as much as he hated it he enjoyed the feeling of his little bros flesh entering deep into his bowels. The thrusts were hard and the speed was fast. Wesley wasn't gentle, not in the slightest as he plowed in and out. But Ezra didn't care he reveled in the pain he received as well as the pleasure. After all it was his fault Aria was gone. That he hadn't protected her. He'd known that Jake boy was no good, but he did nothing and Jake had shot her point blank.

He'd worked for A the entire time and Ezra's gut feeling had been right. He had been right yet he hadn't saved the girl. But he admitted to himself that nothing had ever felt this good. Even though he supposed it was sort of rape, he'd never had sex like this. The way his brother moved and was able to give him pleasure as well. It was indescribable. He knew he should feel disgust with thinking of his brother this way, but he didn't. Wesley's hand wrapped around Ezra's prick perfectly. It was the perfect size for him. It made him feel disgusting but Ezra knew being his brother's toy wouldn't exactly be horrible to him.

That mouth of his was even better. It was like the definition of sin. Ezra dobted anyone on the planet would be able to resist it. His soft puckered pink lips that formed the perfect 'O' and the long slippery tongue he could curl all the way around his big brother's shaft was out of this world. His mouth was made to suck dick. It was as simple as that. He moaned loudly when he felt the tip of his young brother's cock hit his prostate and thought if he felt anymore pleasure at that moment that he'd explode. He wasn't exactly sure what Jake's role in this was as he watched Wesley's boyfriend enjoying the show.

But he was more than open to sharing. He didn't mind, he was so beyond hope with the odds of escaping his fate as a sex slave he figured he'd might as well enjoy it. He gestured for the other boy to come over and when Jake did Ezra immediately took the young teen's cock into .his mouth and began to suck. Ezra doubted he could make his own mouth work like his brothers but he gave it his best shot. Though it didn't last long. When he was good and wet Jake pulled free of Ezra's mouth before slamming into his already stuffed hole. The extra stretching causing Ezra extra pain.

The unpleasent feeling didn't last long as the two dicks fully entered him and the two teens fucked him hard and fast making his head spin. It was better then just Wesley alone. The extra feelings were driving him insane and from the grunts and moans from the other two he felt the feeling was mutual. As one the two boy's began to assult Ezra's prostate head on and the thrust after thrust treatment made that tell tale coil in the pit of his stomach tighten. Before finally after what seemed like an eternity Ezra came coating himself and the others in cum. The boys not being far behind him.

As they cleaned up and got dressed the alarm went off signaling there were intruders.

**Pretty Little Liars**

As they entered the main door Spencer raised the gun she was holding and took the lead. The winding halls of the sanitarium gave the two girls the creeps, but they braved it to locate their friend and stop A perminately. Finding Alison's cell was easy which lead them to believe that they were never supposed to find them. The blonde almost burst into tears seeing her friends but held off when the door opened to reveal Noel Khan. He eyed three girls and raised his gun firing off a few shots. The three liars ducked for cover where Spencer returned fire an hit Noel in the shoulder forcing him behind a littlle wall.

Mike and Jason appeared and managed to get Noel away from the gunfire as they raced for the exit. Just when Spencer was about to give chase A, Jake and most surprising Ezra came into the room. Jake covered them with gun fire as they made a break for it.

"Oh no, not again." Spencer said braving the flying bullets and standing tall hitting jake four times in the chest dropping the boy easily.

A stopped and returned fire before they took off down the hall, the liars giving chase. A stray bullet bounced off the wall and hit the side of Emily's head dropping her instantly. Alison screamed and slowed down but Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her onwards. Once they made it outside they saw A starting his car and beginning to take off and Spencer fired at the tires causing A to crash into a ditch.

A crawled out off the car Ezra laying unconscious in back. Wesley stood his mask lying on the ground by his feet cracked and broken. She slammed him into the car by his throat and but her gun to his head.

"Game Over bitch." She told him as she squeezed the trigger firing a bullet straight into A's brain.

Wesley's body fell to the ground and after making sure he wasn't getting back up Spencer and Alison searched the area for any sign of the remaining A team members. But failed to find them. As they sat in the back of the ambulance on the way to Rosewood Hospital Spencer had a feeling. It was just a flicker. That even though A was dead, even though she'd pulled the trigger, that their nightmare was far from over.

Author's Note 2: There we have it! Is it the end? Stay tuned to see next years installment to find out! The Showtime series Shameless is next!


	48. 17- Where the Lonely ones Roam

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Shameless fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Lip and Ian were close. So close that the lines between appropriate and not sometimes blurred. So when Lip finds out his brother's gay he's hurt. Why hadn't he told him? Why did he keep it a secret? Lip is confused about the entire situation, and confusion can lead to mistakes. AU Gallicest! Underage! Lip/Ian_

**Shot Seventeen- Where the Lonely ones Roam**

Phillip was troubled, brilliant, but troubled. He stole, he got into fights and he got arrested. His younger brother Ian however wasn't so troubled. The two brothers were as close as brothers could be. They knew everything about one another. At least that's what Lip thought. That all changed on a not so typical Monday when Lip was horny and looking for jerk off material. He'd exhausted even his most perverted and strange fantasies. So when he saw the Hustler mag sticking out from behind his brother's dresser he picked it up. However he was surprised to find it wasn't actually a Hustler. It had a Hustler cover taped on it.

No what Lip held in his hands was a Gay skin mag. Now everything over the past few months made sense and the reason Karen Jackson hadn't been able to blow Ian was clear. Ian couldn't work with that plumbing. For some reason instead of being angry or disgusted by the new information Lip was curious and hurt. Why would Ian hide part of who he is from him? Did he think Lip would see him differently? Of course Lip did, but not in a bad way. He'd never really understood the prospect of Homosexual intercourse. Which for Lip, who's a genius, wasn't a common thing. He wasn't used to being confused.

Lip didn't know what else he felt about the situation, but he definitely felt the hurt. This led to him picking a fight with Ian that night, and of course he took Lip's anger for disgust. Which it wasn't. Lip left the house to drowned his sorrows in a six pack as per usual when he heard a door slam. He turned and looked back towards the house and in the distance he saw Ian leave and duck in an ally way. Lip deviated from the plan and followed his brother, both curious as to what he was up to, and worried about him this late at night. There were real Homophobes in Chicago and Lip wanted to watch him.

But to Lip's utmost surprise Ian stopped at the back of the Ally and began to cry alone. His back sliding down the bricks slowly until he was seated. He could make out things about why did Ian have to be so alone, and why couldn't anyone love him the way he needed to be loved. Slowly the anger melted away from Lip's heart and he went forward and sat beside his little brother. He pulled the younger boy to him and hugged him while he cried. It was around that moment that a couple jerks from their school came by and saw them like that.

"Aw look at the little Fags Lewis, aren't they disgusting?" One said to the other.

"Yeah Zane it is, poisoning the minds of the rest of us. Forcing us to look at their displays." The second replied.

"Look boy's there's nothing gay going on here. My little brother's best friend just died in a car crash." Lip said standing up and lying through his teeth.

"Aye Zane I don't think I believe him." Lewis said to his companion.

"Neither do I Lewis." Zane said as he raised a bat and brought it down on Lip's shoulder and back a couple times.

Before they could do too much damage the two thugs were spooked by a passing police cruiser and bolted. Ian stood and assisted his older brother back to their house. Carefully guiding him inside and up the stairs. He laid Lip on his stomach on the single bed before removing his shirt as gently as he could.

Lip supposed it started easily enough. Ian was applying the right amount of pressure trying to work out the tension knots that had formed because off the beat down. But slowly Lip found himself leaning into the touch. Moaning at the way Ian's soft fingers messaged away at his flesh. He even realized to his embarrassment he was getting hard. Which became very obvious when Ian slid the jeans that cover the lower part of Lip's back down and flipped him over. This left Lip in just his boxers when he was half hard. It was still innocent in Ian's mind as he squeezed and released the flesh of Lip's pectoral muscles.

This movement nudged his nipples and forced them to harden, the flesh of his groin now at full attention. It wasn't as noticeable as Lip's engorged length was laying flat as opposed to sticking up. But Lip's control began to waver as his little brother innocently made his way further downward. When Ian made it down to Lip's waist line and went to grab another section of Flesh both brothers gasped. One in pleasure and the other in shock. While Ian's intent had been to message the flesh around Lip's waist line, he'd accidentally grabbed the tip of Lip's boner instead. Ian began to apologize and went to let go but a hand around his wrist prevented it.

"It's okay little bro, you don't have to stop." Lip gasped.

"But...it was an accident we're brothers we can't do...that." Ian finished with a blush.

Lip considered what he was doing. He knew this was wrong. But for some reason while Ian held the tip of his hard on he couldn't think straight.

"Yes we can Ian. Show me. Show me what it's like." Lip breathed.

Ian stared at his older brother's eyes and saw the want, the need. He nodded and he expertly freed Lip's length from his boxers and swallowed it whole. Lip took in a sharp breath marveling at the way Ian's tongue felt on his dick. It was amazing and he'd never had a better blow job. It was like Ian knew were to lick as opposed to where to suck. Like he was better because he was a guy and no one could please a guy better than another guy. Unfortunately it ended quickly as Lip saw stars and shot down Ian's throat. His interestingly flavored juices coating his little brother's tongue.

Ian stood and began to exit the room before Lip's voice stopped him.

"Wait we aren't done here."

Author's Note 2: So part two of this will be posted shortly. Stay tuned.


	49. 18- Fuck U Betta

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Shameless fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

_Summary: Lip's gotten a taste but he wants to experience it all. Ian is more than happy to oblige him, after all he can fuck Lip better than Karen ever could._

**Shot Eighteen- Fuck U Betta**

Ian had been crushing on his older brother for a long time. It was part of the reason he hadn't told him he was gay. After all he knew nothing could happen and he didn't want their relationship to change. Besides he figured that his attraction to Lip would fade eventually just like any other crush. But when he'd gotten beaten up by those thugs and then he'd stood up for him Ian knew things wouldn't change that they'd always be brothers and he'd been foolish to worry about things that much. Lip was his rock and he didn't know what he'd do without him.

Then he'd had the idea to message the injured areas and the rest of his upper body to help with the pain. He hadn't even thought about his body or how attractive he was once. He focused on easing his brother's pain. Which he was able to do after the masseuse he'd dated awhile back had taught him a few things. However he started to notice things getting weird afte awhile. He heard Lip moan a couple of times but chalked them up to moans of pain and renewing his concentration. That however didn't stop him from imaging what moans of pleasure would sound like if Ian drew them from his lips.

That's when things had gotten complicated. Ian had innocently made his way further downward. When Ian made it down to Lip's waist line and went to grab another section of Flesh both brothers gasped. One in pleasure and the other in shock. While Ian's intent had been to message the flesh around Lip's waist line, he'd accidentally grabbed the tip of Lip's boner instead. Ian began to apologize and went to let go but a hand around his wrist prevented it.

"It's okay little bro, you don't have to stop." Lip had gasped.

"But...it was an accident we're brothers we can't do...that." Ian finished with a blush.

Lip had looked deep in thought and Ian couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just sat frozen waiting for him to speak.

"Yes we can Ian. Show me. Show me what it's like." Lip breathed.

Ian had stared at his older brother's eyes and saw the want, the need. He had nodded as he had expertly freed Lip's length from his boxers and swallowed it whole. It was amazing and Ian hoped he'd never had a better blow job. Ian knew were to lick as opposed to where to suck. He was better because he was a guy and no one could please a guy better than another guy. Unfortunately it ended quickly as Lip had seen stars and shot down Ian's throat. His interestingly flavored juices coating his little brother's tongue.

Ian stood and began to exit the room before Lip's voice stopped him.

"Wait we aren't done here." Lip said.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked nervously.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to see if it's better than everything else I've tried. I don't know how to describe it but that was better than I've ever felt with a woman." Lip replied.

Ian didn't need to be told twice. He got the special supplies he had hidden under the floor board his dresser sat on and he dropped his pants. He knew Lip hadn't seen him naked this clearly since before puberty. He saw his eyes on his crotch and smirked until he saw the lust, lust hadn't been what he expected to see there. But it turned the smirk into a smile. He unwrapped a condom and slid it onto his member and carefully, ever so gently, turned lip to lie on his stomach again.

He took a hand full of lube and rubbed his hands together before he part Lip's cheeks and stuck a finger in. One at first and it went in slow. He made sure before pressing in each inch of the finger that his brother wasn't in pain until finally it was inside him completely. He moved it in and out slowly at first speeding up every time until Lip was rolling his hips back to meet the digit and gasping. Then he added the second finger causing his brother to grunt in pain. He once again let him adjust before he began the scissoring motion and the actual stretching began.

This went well also so he added a third finger causing Lip to not grunt in pain this time, but to moan in pleasure as a pleasant warm full feeling consumed him. Finally after what felt like ages for them both Ian began to enter him. He braced one hand on Lip's lower back and went in inch by inch until he was in to the hilt. Lip took awhile longer to adjust to the full intrusion but he soon told Ian to move. It was touch and go for a bit. Ian not wanting to hurt his big brother, and Lip not wanting to rush him, but soon they found a rythum and the slapping of flesh against flesh could be heard as well as the moans.

Ian had never felt this good inside anyone else, and he was pretty sure he'd be okay being inside Lip forever. However Stamina this time around was his enemy as he quickly shot his load soiling the condom and Lip himself came without even being touched. As they collapsed in Ian's bed together and slowly snuggled close. Ian heard him.

"We definitely need to do that again. I love you Ian." Lip said.

"I love you too Lip. Was it better than Karen?" He asked.

"Definitely better than Karen." Lip replied.

"I knew I could fuck you better."

Author's Note 2: So that's it for Shameless I hope everyone enjoyed!


	50. 19- Scream

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Scream fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

Summary: Kieran was new. Seth Branson had eyes for students. However contrary to popular belief, gender didn't matter.

**Shot Nineteen- Scream**

Kieran Wilcox was new. He didn't know anyone but his dad and really that didn't count. He'd met a few people but honestly, none of them intrigued him in the slightest. The Nina chick that approached him in a bar smelled as if she'd drank the bar's entire liquor selection. Not to mention she was obviously under twenty one so he wondered how she had gotten the beverages anyway. But he managed to shake her off. Emma was decent but not even she made his body light up like the fourth of July. It wasn't until english class when he caught Mr Branson staring at him that he felt something.

It wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but he'd settle for the curiosity that was now burning in his gut over emptyness. Kieran hadn't really ever done anything with his own gender before, he'd jerked off with buddies of course which led to him getting hand jobs. He'd even gotten a blow job from a friend once. But he'd never actually touched another guy like that. The idea didn't disgust him or even sound unappealing to him. But he'd just never done it. Perhaps if what he'd heard about this teacher was true this was his chance? But before he could lose himself in his thoughts the bell rang.

He strolled through the halls aimlessly to his other lessons. Honestly school board him since he was too smart for the courses. It was more of an annoyance then anything else. But his father was forcing him to graduate normally instead of just taking the tests and getting his diploma like he wanted. Two more years including this one of being board out of his mind. It wasn't exactly something he was looking forward in. However his dad was only letting him stay with him if he was in school, and the idea of being homeless in an unfamiliar area appealed less than school.

He even managed to make himself look like he was enjoying whatever shit the teacher was spouting. He's involved himself in school activities like games and such too. He just wanted it to end. He was just begging someone to take pitty on him as he climbed into the bleachers for thee basket baall game that day. He hated sports but he thought he might as well have school spirit if he was going to be stuck there two years. Hell maybe friends would make the shit worth while. But even as the thought hit him and he looked around he changed his mind. He looked behind him as he felt eyes staring at him and saw Mr Branson.

The man was sexy no one could deny that but he seriously was a creeper. He just stared at the objects he wanted, as if he wasn't able to speak to them and settled for this instead. He excused himself from the couple people he was sitting with to use the bathroom and he stared at himself in the mirror. Why? Why did the creepy one have to take an interest in him of all people. Yes Kieran knew he was sexy, but so were all the other boys in English. Some of them not as obviously so but they all were. Just as he was about to leave the door opened and Mr Branson entered the bathroom.

"I've been watching you." He said softly.

He brought their lips together and then he was gone and Kieran was alone with his thoughts again. On top of being a creeper the man also turned out to be a tease. Kieran readjusted his erection in his black jeans and washed his hands before exiting the bathroom. He wasn't sure what the older man wanted from him besides his body, but after what had just happened in the mens room Kieran was forced to admit that he was more than a little curious about what would happen next. However more than anything that man mad Kieran want to do something out of character, Kieran wanted to Scream.

Author's Note 2: This was pre-slash and it was a bit shorter than my other ones. I hope everyone liked it anyway.


	51. 20- Scream and Shout

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Scream fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary:Kieran and Seth get locked in the school after hours, what's there for two guys to do? Slash! Kieran Wilcox/Seth Branson**

****Shot Twenty- Scream and Shout****

Kieran sighed as he tried the main doors for the millionth time with the same results. The damn things wouldn't budge and all he could think about was how pissed his dad was going to be. Well, that and his smoking English teacher and the moment they shared in the restroom. But he certainly didn't suddenly have a desire to be locked in the freaking school overnight! He looked around the hall and while the emergency lights were on, it seemed he was alone in the building. He couldn't figure out how this had even happened. How had sticking around to assist the janitor backfired?

Well simple. He'd assisted with the clean up which ended at eight forty five. The doors locked automatically at nine sharp, and Kieran hadn't gotten his bag and stuff from his locker yet. His locker was at the oppisite end of the school from the entrance and when he got there the doors wouldn't budge. Long story short he had nowhere to sleep tonight because he'd been nice. On top of that it was October and it was cold because the heat didn't kick on until six am in order to save money whilst still heating the school. He was and idiot. An idiot that was alone, cold and had nowhere to sleep in his school.

He made his way back down the hall towards the gym, taking note of the classrooms he passed by. He was about half way there when he noticed a light further down the hall. The last door on the left. Kieran was beginning to think he wasn't as alone as he'd thought. The light meant someone was inside with him right? Why would a teacher not make it out on time, knowing the doors shut and lock at a specific time? But regardless of these questions he had he continued to the classroom. Then it hit him. This was his first day but he knew what room this was. It was the English room.

Seth Branson was typing in to his laptop when Kieran looked through the crack of the door. It didn't even seem like he realized that it was this late. But when Kieran appeared in the room and got his attention causing him to realize it was too late for students to be there he looked at the clock. That's when Seth realized he'd gotten carried away grading papers annd was now, also stuck inside the school till morning. Seth supposed he could sleep at his desk and shower in the mens locker room. But his student. He had no idea what to do the phones didn't call out after eight and his phone was dead. It wasn't like he brought his charger to work.

Looking at this from a logical point of view Seth knew the best way to keep warm was to share body heat, but due to his attraction to this particular student that might not be the best idea. Especially since he'd already slipped once. That particular slip had been one of his worst. He'd already crossed certain lines with Brooke Maddox, but there was a difference between sleeping with a specifc gender and then doing so with both. He felt this would be worse somehow. Probably because Brooke was a plaything and he was drawn to the boy. He was a tad confused, but he remembered the bathroom perfectly.

_Just as he was about to leave the door opened and Mr Branson entered the bathroom._

"_I've been watching you." He said softly._

_He brought their lips together and then he was gone and Kieran was alone with his thoughts again._

It had only been a few seconds but it was a loss of control. Seeing the boy now when they were alone and Seth knew he wouldn't be interrupted it was worse. He was imagining all the things he could do with the boy. His glistening sweat covered body bent over the desk completely naked. Or said body dripping water under the shower spray in the locker room. Seth's pants were definitely tighter than they normally were.

"I thought I was the only one-" Kieran's words were cut off when Seth slammed their lips together again.

Seth dug his hands in the boy's hair and ripped his shirt open revealing his chest and stomach. Everything besides getting off and warm slipped from their brains as instinct took over and one of Seth's hands cupped Kieran's ass. He picked his student up and sat him on the desk before dropping to his knees and planting kisses to the toned torso. Kieran felt his jeans open and then his cock was engulfed in warmth. It hit the back of Seth's throat. A newbie would have choked but Seth had plenty of experience on his knees. Most of his high school career involved such a position.

The warm pleasant feeling left all too soon for Kieran's taste and suddenly he was on his stomach bent over the desk and something wet and warm was slithering through his entrance. Kieran had never had sex with a guy, let alone bottomed but he was confident that if it felt like this he was up for it. No pun intended. So when that tongue pressed against his prostate and Kieran's eyes rolled back into his head it was magical. Then the fingers were inside of him bring all these new and exciting feelings with them. Before finally his dick. Seth's boner fit in Kieran's hole like a glove. It was heaven, it was perfection.

It didn't even hurt. Not even when Seth was ramming into him full force shaking the foundation of the desk. It was pure bliss. The thrusts were perfectly aligned as they struck Kieran's prostate with acute precision every time until finally they came. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and sticky with fluid and it had been better than Kieran had thought possible. He sucked in a deep breath before he calmly got his stuff and headed out the door. Calling out to the older man behind him.

"Your welcome to join me for the shower, but if you ever tell anyone what happened here your dead Branson."

Author's Note 2: So that was eventful wasn't it? Stay tuned more is to cum pun most definitely intended.


	52. 21- Inside Out

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Scream fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Jake and Will were at odds about a lot of things lately, but there was one thing they'd always been good at. Not even Emma could change that part of their brotherhood. AU Slash Will/Jake.**

****Shot Twenty One- Inside Out****

It was always the same. The timing, the places, even the way it starts. Even though all this time had passed since it started when they were thirteen, it seemed the more things changed the more things stayed the same. It had always been great. No matter how mad they got at each other, or how badly one screwed the other over. Sex was always the thing they did best. Mind blowing, unbelievable, amazing, perfect, erotic Sex. In fact the angrier they were the better they fucked. It was like an explosion, it was electric. They knew each other inside out as best friends often did.

Even now. One was pinning away after his ex and the other was trying to bang the emotionally fragile slut. Yet they found their way back to this like always. Sometimes one was on top, other times it was reversed. But it always started the same way. They'd get into a fight over something. Sometimes serious other times not so much and before they knew it, someones back was against the wall and their mouths were joined. It been that way since they first met.

This time Jake was getting slammed into from behind in the back of his behemoth. His usually styled black hair clung to his forehead soaked with sweat while the echoing slap of balls hitting ass was deafening. This time they had fought about several different things, one being Emma and another being all the death that was plaguing their town. But it ended the same way. With one of them. In this case Jake. Telling the other fuck you or something similar which always lead to the opposite happening. It was an endless cycle neither boy really wanted to break.

Jake knew Will was sexy. The way water or sweat dripped down his body should be a crime though Will knew the same of Jake. To either boy's knowledge they'd never done this with another guy besides each other. It was part of their bond as best friends. A way to take their friendship to the next level and develop a level of understanding other friends never would. It wasn't about love. They didn't love each other like that. They just enjoyed getting off and being able to connect on a higher level. To be able to almost see into the others mind. The sex wasn't bad either. It was excellent.

They knew each other better than anyone. Inside out. It was like they shared a brain sometimes. As Will smashed their lips together and continued plowing into his friend they knew that their friendship would last forever. Or until death at the very least. Which with everyone dropping like flys around own might not be so long. It also didn't escape them that remnants of their previous round of activities was currently leaking from Will's ass on to the very expensive leather. In fact if this was any other situation Jake would have creamed him for ruining the interior in such a way.

As things were however he was busy. Will bit down at the junction of skin where Jake's neck became his shoulder causing said boy to scream. Blood dripping down from the teeth marks and running done his back. This didn't seem to bother either of them as they continued as they were. Will's speed picking up as he approached the edge rapidly and shot his load deep inside of his friend before promptly pulling out. He managed to move around so he was in front of Jake and took his dick into his mouth. His tongue applying just the right amount of pressure.

Jake gasped as his cock was swallowed. It always surprised him when Will did something like that because he always said what they did was bonding and nothing to do with their sexual orientations but in Jake's mind sucking off another dude was pretty gay. But he didn't mind all that much. After all they only did this with each other. So it didn't really matter. He tapped the seat to signal he was close not trusting his voice, but Will pulled off too late sending spurts of Jake's cream all over Will's face. Will's tongue darted out and cleaned what it could before he wiped the rest on a dirty rag.

"Well I've gotta meet Emma see you later bro."

With that the blonde buttoned his pants and left.

Author's Note 2: Another one down, who's ready to see the two guy's in Emma's life test which of them is better for her?


	53. 22- Bad Intentions

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I'm trying the Scream fandom. Warnings for anything and everything just to be safe.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Will and Kieran both want Emma that much is clear, but how are they supposed to decide who's good enough? Well that's the hot part. Slash Will/Kieran AU Follows Scream and Shout and Inside Out.**

****Shot Twenty Two- Bad Intentions****

**The confrontation in the school hall had been just the beginning. They knew only one of them would get the girl and both were dead set against letting the other win. They knew there was really only one way to settle things once and for all and that was to see who was the better fuck.**

**The idea didn't appeal to Will, but he'd do anything to get Emma. Memories of just a few hours before played through his head.**

**_Jake was getting slammed into from behind in the back of his behemoth. His usually styled black hair clung to his forehead soaked with sweat while the echoing slap of balls hitting ass was deafening. The remnants of their previous round of activities was currently leaking from Will's ass on to the very expensive leather. Will bit down at the junction of skin where Jake's neck became his shoulder causing said boy to scream. Blood dripping down from the teeth marks and running done his back. This didn't seem to bother either of them as they continued as they were. _**

**_Will's speed picking up as he approached the edge rapidly and shot his load deep inside of his friend before promptly pulling out. He managed to move around so he was in front of Jake and took his dick into his mouth. His tongue applying just the right amount of pressure. Will pulled off too late sending spurts of Jake's cream all over Will's face. Will's tongue darted out and cleaned what it could before he wiped the rest on a dirty rag._**

**Will knew that he wasn't completely straight. Not after years that he and his best friend had done things like that together.**

**Kieran was however most definitely looking forward to pounding in to the little shit. Memories of the night before only serving to motivate him further.**

**_Seth's hands cupped Kieran's ass. He picked his student up and sat him on the desk before dropping to his knees and planting kisses to the toned torso. Kieran felt his jeans open and then his cock was engulfed in warmth. It hit the back of Seth's throat. The warm pleasant feeling left all too soon for Kieran's taste and suddenly he was on his stomach bent over the desk and something wet and warm was slithering through his entrance. when that tongue pressed against his prostate and Kieran's eyes rolled back into his head it was magical. Then the fingers were inside of him bring all these new and exciting feelings with them. _**

**_Before finally his dick. Seth's boner fit in Kieran's hole like a glove. It was heaven, it was perfection. It didn't even hurt. Not even when Seth was ramming into him full force shaking the foundation of the desk. It was pure bliss. The thrusts were perfectly aligned as they struck Kieran's prostate with acute precision every time until finally they came._**

**Kieran forced will to his knees and stuffed his hard cock into the southern boy's warm mouth. The soft lips and wet tongue grazing Kieran's tip driving him wild. He knew it wasn't going to last long but he wanted to savor it. The visual of Will's eyes looking up into his own as he sucked on his erection like a lollipop. The kid was even better than Branson had been at this. Though, if the moans from Jake's truck he had heard that morning meant anything that was probably why. Will however knew from the forceful way Kieran acted that the taller boy was better suited for his ex.**

**There wasn't anyway under the sun he could dominate him. Kieran seemed to have reached the same conclusion when he pulled out a shot his stuff all over Will's face and forced the other boy's pants down to reveal his ass. Kieran smirked when he saw the dried cum between Will's cheeks and just plunged his half hard rod straight in to Will's used hole. Will yelped as Kieran was thicker than Jake and stretched him wider without any lubrication at all. Even throughout the brutal assault and the humiliation Will was hard. So when Kieran finished and told will to stay away from Emma. He was left there hard and with very confusing feelings on his sexuality. He needed to talk to Jake.**

**Author's Note 2: I hope this was okay and everyone enjoyed see you tomorrow with three more from Teen Wolf!**


	54. 23- Chocolate Lolli

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Ethan and Aiden are identical twins; But that works just fine for Aiden because he just so happens to find himself incredibly attractive. AU Slash, Incest Ethan/Aiden**

****Shot Twenty Three- Chocolate Lolli****

In the town of Beacon Hills California things always went bump in the night. If your out after dark you might not make it home, if your hanging out with your friends you might be attacked. But for the past few weeks Beacon Hills had been home to something even more unique. The Alpha pack was legend for what they did. Going and collecting Alpha's from other packs and making them kill their entire previous pack to prove their worth. But even more unique was the twins in this pack. Two separate identical twin brothers that against all odds and it never seeming to have happened before were both Alpha's.

Now identical twins in it of themselves are complicated. There was a lot of lore surrounding the phenomenon, most of which mentioned stuff about souls. That perhaps it was a result of the child's soul splitting and thus creating another body. The lore stated that as a result it wasn't unheard of for the two halves to call out to one another in a romantic way. These twins sometimes ending up intimately involved. Soul mates as it were. The two halves searching for a way to become whole once more. The twins of the Alpha pack were similar. But as with most supernatural beings, things were more complicated.

Ethan was the submissive twin. He was definitely Homosexual, he always was more into his appearance and what he wore, even if his hair looked okay and if his jeans fit right. Aiden was the dominant twin and as a result often screwed anything he pleased. He was definitely not Homosexual not that he had anything against such a thing. He did however admire his own physique. He often thought of how attractive he was. As these thoughts grew more frequent with age and he began to feel things for himself that wasn't really possible to return. He looked at his twin. That's when he knew. They looked exactly a like after all.

He hadn't been feeling these things for himself but for someone who looked exactly like him. If he felt like that for anyone besides Ethan he'd have just ignored it or pushed it away. But it was Ethan. His twin that he'd always been so close with and told everything to. He mentioned every conquest, every chick there was they talked about it. Suddenly the reason seemed clear. He'd been looking for his permission and approval without even realizing it. This didn't surprise him as much as one would think, their mom had warned them of something like that. He had spent half his life wrapping his head around it.

The remote possibility he'd develop romantic feelings for his twin seemingly over night, that he'd wake up and things could be different. Of course he didn't think it would actually happen but he still thought about it and it never really bothered him. They were like two parts of the same person after all. It couldn't REALLY be wrong if that was the case right? It was like he was having sex with himself, would people frown on it if he'd cloned himself and used it for sex too? There had to be a limit to this kind of social norm. What ever happened to the whole love is love argument?

But the point was he wasn't shocked to come to that realization. But what happened after that confirmed it for sure. They were sharing a room with a bathroom and he turned to the door when he heard it open and steam blew in his face. When it clear Ethan was there drying his hair with a towel thus leaving his body unclothed by such an item. Sure Aiden had seen him like that before, he just had to look at himself after all. But there were subtle differences like Ethan was thicker, but Aiden was a tad longer. He supposed it was a trade off at that point, but it was interesting none the less.

"Brother. Have I ever told you how delicious we look?" Aiden asked licking his lips as he approached.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked. Not that he was apposed to the praise his twin offered however out of character it was. Then he noticed a flicker of lust in his eyes.

"Has it happened? What mother and father warned us of? Have you started to see me that way?" Ethan asked curiously. He'd known of the possibility but unlike his twin didn't give it much thought. He was gay anyway so it made little difference anyway if it happened it happened.

"I think I always have, but I think I miss took these feelings for admiration of my own form. My own body. It just occur to me I can't think of myself that way without feeling the same for you. We're twins." He said logically. Still advancing on his brother.

"So are we going to do something about it Aiden? I mean the idea has never offended me so." Ethan replied.

"Yeah. Ethan I want you." Aide said dropping to his knees.

He'd never done anything like this before. Never really thought about it but this was his twin it was different somehow. So without delay he gave his brother a squeeze and jacked him a few times before slowly licking the head. The familiar flavor of flesh was present, but it was mixed with something he'd never known before. Something sweet like chocolate that was one hundred percent Ethan. Unique. Tasty, sexy. He gained confidence from the sexy grunt that left his twin's throat and wrapped his mouth around it. He heard a hiss of pain and looked up at his brother afraid he'd hurt him somehow.

"A little less teeth bro that shit hurt." He said answering the question in Aiden's eyes.

Aiden nodded and retracted his teeth from the equation as it were. When the end finally came after Aiden gagged a couple of times he'd insisted on swallowing. The rush of juice surprising him momentarily. He was pleased to discover however that even that had a unique taste, it had that chocolate taste but was also salty. It reminded him of eating a chocolate covered pretzel.

"That...was amazing. You sure you haven't done that before?" Ethan breathed.

"Yeah considering I almost choked to death. But we need to get to school continue this later?" Aiden asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Author's Note 2: So is anyone else craving actual sex between these two? Well it's coming. Stay tuned.


	55. 24- He's Not There

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek have been a couple for awhile, but ever since he went full on Demon it hasn't been the same. Derek still see him some times but he knows. His old Stiles isn't there anymore. AU Dead main characters, follows loosely Bubblegum Bitch.**

****Shot Twenty Four- He's Not There****

Derek only knew darkness. He knew only pain and misery. Death and chaos. He assisted in bringing it, he let it happen, either way he had a hand in everything that happened since the demon fox had been destroyed. No one knew what that would do, or what it's influence had done to Stiles soul and sanity. So when the boy woke up sporting pitch black eyes and rare abilities no one had seen before it was a shock. When he'd begun growing mentally unstable at times it was worse. When he began killing people to feed on their souls and grow stronger; The others knew he wasn't their Stiles anymore. Derek knew that too he did.

But when they talked of trying to kill his mate he'd snapped wolves mated for life, kill one yo might as well kill the other. If not they wasted away and didn't eat or even killed themselves. He knew this wasn't the Stiles they had before but he still had the things that made him Stiles, they just didn't see it. The smiles the jokes it all went over their heads and all they saw was the death. He couldn't let them harm him no matter what he'd done. It was out of the question. Stiles had by that time found someplace else to stay considering everything. So Derek did what he had to do to protect his mate above all else. He told Stiles of their plans.

Ironically it had been Scott to finally realize it first. He was the first to turn his back. His so called best friend abandoned him just like that. He was the first to fall. It happened quickly in the night. Stiles used his key to the McCall residence to kill both of the house's occupants. Mrs McCall with a slit throat and Scott with a well placed wolves bane bullet to the head. The silencer on the gun Stiles had gotten in case of such an occasion arising muffled the shots; They weren't found until the following night when the 'true alpha' missed the pack meeting he had called in the first place.

The pack dynamic fell apart with the Alpha's death. He'd never bitten anyone so they had no Alpha. It just left Issac and the two girls. Lydia always the genius packed up and left for London to join her estranged boyfriend, and hopefully avoid death. Issac and Kira attempted to hunt Stiles down but by the time they finally realized someone sold them out it was too late for them. Derek did as he was asked by his mate and held the girl still while Stiles dispatched Issac, the curly haired boy's head rolling to his feet. The girl had pleaded with him to just let her go. That she'd never come back that she'd leave Beacon Hills.

"It's too late for that my dear Kira, you should have followed the Banshee."

That's what Stiles had said as he stuck his thumbs into her eye sockets and pushed. It took awhile, her screams echoed, her blood coated Derek's pants. But finally her eyes popped like balloons. Derek regained his Alpha abilities due to the lack of a pack and under Stiles strict instructions began building. He turned people that would obey them without question or a sense of a moral compass. A hot head named Liam, they added the Were coyote Malia to their ranks. Even a young wendigo that Scott would have probably killed had he still been alive. The Darach Jenifer somehow revived by the Nemiton's last bit of energy was added too.

Soon this new pack with the final addition of Peter and the Banshee Meredith conquered the town of Beacon Hills. They only killed to feed their Wendigo and to protect themselves but they were also powerful and large enough to be untouchable. No one dare go against them for fear of a painful death. Stiles father had been locked in the basement of the restored Hale house. His screams of rage echoed through the house as he demanded to be released. He didn't know how it happened but as he stood from their shared bed butt naked, he realized he's gone don a dark path.

As he looked over at his sleeping mate he knew the Stiles he remembered, he was not there.

Author's Note 2: So, no sex but creepiness and horror.


	56. 25- Lollipop

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Liam was a hot head, he also happened to be extremely attracted to the thing that hung between his Alpha's legs. He just wanted to lick it. Like a lollipop.**

****Shot Twenty Five- Lollipop****

Liam's eyes widened at the size. It was huge and he'd never even seen a fruit that big. But there it was. His Alpha's cock partly hidden by the locker room dividers. He'd seen the tan boy get undressed and knew that he was hung but damn, he wasn't even hard and he was like six inches. He watched the water first hit Scott's tan body and gasped as the liquid seemed to cling to it for dear life before losing that battle and sailing down the spine and disappearing into the crack of his pert and perfect ass. Not that he'd ever dream of topping his Alpha but the boy still had a nice ass.

These thoughts weren't a surprise anymore. They'd been in his head ever since he'd been turned and he was used to it. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to silence the little voice in his head so he indulged his fantasies as often as he could to prevent himself from going insane, he even stole looks when he knew no one was watching. But it was starting to not work, the fantasies were beginning to come more frequant and he was noticing that just jerking off wasn't really working anymore. That he'd have to do it four or five times for his hard on to go away.

He'd never gotten caught staring contrary to the dangers of such a thing happening. He didn't know how it happened maybe he was just lucky, or maybe Scott was dumb and just didn't notice things. But whatever the case he was grateful for at least that. Things would be even more complicated if he knew. He'd never be able to look his Alpha in the eyes again knowing he was aware that Liam's greatest desire was to blow him like a bitch in heat. But as if the fates had decided to screw him Scott turned to face him so he could wash the soap from his back. Getting a great view of Liam gawking at his cock.

Scott seemed to take it better than Liam thought he would. He smirked at the Beta and to Liam's surprise he began to put on a little show. Making a point of rubbing his hardening member as he lathered it with soap. Even caressing his own body. He played with his own nipple and moaned loudly and provocatively, the display doing nothing to dampen Liam's erection. He turned and bent down before spreading his ass cheeks and giving his Beta a look at hiss not so virgin ass. He stuck his bar of soap in the crack of his ass and poked his puckered hole with a corner of it.

That seemed to be the end to the preview though as Scott stood and went back to his shower. Ignoring Liam completely as if he forgot he was there to start with, but the minuet the shower was done and the water shut off Scott walked right up to him.

Scott forced Liam to his knees and stuffed his hard cock into the boy's warm mouth. The soft lips and wet tongue grazing Scott's tip driving him wild. He knew it wasn't going to last long but he wanted to savor it. The visual of Liam's eyes looking up into his own as he sucked on his erection like a lollipop. The kid was even better than Stiles had been at this.

Liam had never done anything like this before. Never really thought about it but this was his Alpha it was different somehow. So without delay he gave his friend a squeeze and jacked him a few times before slowly licking the head. The familiar flavor of flesh was present, but it was mixed with something he'd never known before. Something salty though not unpleasant that was one hundred percent Scott. Unique. Tasty, sexy. He gained confidence from the sexy grunt that left his Alpha's throat and wrapped his mouth around it. He heard a hiss of pain and looked up at his friend afraid he'd hurt him somehow.

"A little less teeth bro that shit hurt." He said answering the question in Liam's eyes.

Liam nodded and retracted his teeth from the equation as it were. When the end finally came after Liam gagged a couple of times he'd insisted on swallowing. The rush of juice surprising him momentarily. He was pleased to discover however that even that had a unique taste, it had that bitter taste but was also salty. It reminded him of a sour patch kid.

"Next time maybe I'll blow you." His alpha told him with a wink before he left him there achingly hard.

Author's Note: Hope this was good. I hate showers lol I suck at anything involving them.


	57. 26- Not Gonna Die

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Halloween is the night where the veil between life and death is at it's weakest. The night when the dead walk amongst the living, it's just another thing that's given new meaning in Beacon Hills. No sex but excessive gore. AU, hints at supernatural elements and possible ghosts and or horror cliches. No main characters such as Boyd, Erica, or Allison have died.**

****Shot Twenty Six- Not Gunna Die****

The town of Beacon hill was always home to the strange and unexplainable. Gruesome death's, suspicious possible cover ups, missing people that never turned up. But on Halloween things always got...Stranger. The residence of the California town refused to acknowledge the possibility of the supernatural, but they knew those who went out on Halloween never came home. There was a curfew on the town for eight pm usually dusk. This prevented any unwanted disappearances or any mysterious accidental deaths. But like every year not everyone listened. Some went out and partied or got wasted. Some died.

This year was no exception. A group of of ten teens decided that after all the shit they'd been through over the years they deserved some fun. They knew things were out there. In fact some of them were things that normal folks would have disected. Werewolves, Kitsune, Banshee. All supernatural. Yet they of all people ignore the curfew and make plans to hang out in a deserted high school. Nothing can get in, one swipes a key and they lock themselves in with some drinks, food, and music. They're set for the entire night. Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Issac, Jackson, and Liam all sneak into the school that night.

Scott provided the music and Lydia brought the drinks. Allison and Jackson brought food and Stiles scored a key from his dad who was the Sheriff. They headed to the gymnasium that had two doors and no windows and was big enough for a get together of this nature to set up. Meanwhile things outside began to get spooky. The graveyard a block over began to be blanketed with fog. A hand shot out of the grave in the middle with the name Kate Argent. The body didn't seem to be rotting or anything like that but her face was that of a demon. Fangs for teeth and an undeniable hunger.

Under the school in the tunnel system a creature that was rotting. It's skin falling from it's body as it made it's way toward the source of the noise. Int the darkened restrooms the mirrors flashed and a figure clothed in black appeared and faded from existence. Kate Argent approached the outside of the school and came across the roof access. She slammed her fists into it repeatedly until it buckled and finally gave way before she dropped inside.

Scott shared a kiss with his boyfriend Issac, before they broke apart and he whispered that he was going to check the locker room for the condoms he'd stuffed inside his gym locker. Allison told her girls that she was going to get a drink of water and Lydia excused herself from the group to use the restroom. The other seven went on partying as their friends each inched closer to their own deaths. Scott made it to the locker room and was going through his stuff when he heard something smashing against a row of lockers. He crept closer and watched the rotting corpse busted through and grabbed at him. Dragging him screaming into the tunnels.

When he was down the tunnels and out of sight the lockers seemed to rearrange themselves. The only evidence that anything was amiss was some blood on the floor. Though if someone moved the lockers they'd see a seemingly solid wall bleeding the same red liquid.

Allison moved through the darkened halls and flinched when she could have sworn she had seen something down a hall. She approached the water fountain having not wanted to drink anything they'd brought her head was smashed into the metal. Her neck savagely ripped into by the demonic visage her late Aunt had become as she was dragged down the hall and out of sight while the creature slowly drained her blood. A trail of blood drops was all that was left behind and the seemed to just end for no reason.

Lydia looked into the bathroom mirror as she washed her hands. Only to watch blood begin to pour from her eyes as her reflection smiled cruelly at her. It whispered about the secrets she knew and how she'd help kill people and then the thing was reaching out from inside the mirror, reaching toward Lydia's face before finally it tore into her eye sockets and removed her eyes. Her body dropped to the ground and was slowly pulled up the sink and into the mirror leaving a bloody trail that ended at the mirror in it's wake.

Time passed and only Issac went looking for his friends the others assuming they left. All he found of each of them was a little blood. He thought it odd yes, but he also believed one hundred percent in the curfew. He was not gonna die tonight. So with no sign of his friends he left, and the three teens were never seen again.

Author's Note 2: I borrowed Vampires, Bloody Mary, and Zombies to bring you this chilling chapter. Don't worry there will be sex in the next three.


	58. 27- Flesh

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: Ethan and Aiden have returned to their room after school, time to finish what they started. AU Slash Incest follows Chocolate Lolli.**

****Shot Twenty Seven- Flesh****

Ethan was thrown onto the mattress as his twin soon was on top of him. His mouth latched onto Ethan's neck tasting the salty and sweaty skin. His hands were everywhere as they slid beneath his jeans and muscle top. Ethan growled as he felt sharp teeth penetrate his skin leaving bloody marks. The feeling of heat against his clothed skin was getting to be too much to bear as he began trying to claw at the offending fabric with no luck. The clothing didn't budge and he found himself pinned down with his face into the bed. A wet tongue was thrust into his mouth causing him to moan into his brother's mouth.

Aiden's claws cawed into his brother's back as he continued the searing kiss that seemed to last a life time. Blood pulled and seeped from the claw marks staining the remnants of the garment as well as the sheets under them. His brother broke away and screamed Aiden's name at the top of his lungs as he latched his mouth on the hard clothed buds on Ethan's pectorals. It was definitely a good thing the rest of their pack was out since his brother was apparently a screamer. He bit down hard causing another scream to break through the air and little beads of blood to rise up.

"Please brother fuck me!" Ethan screamed.

"That's right scream my name. You want me to fuck you hard like your a bitch in heat?" His twin questioned.

"Oh god yes! Give it to me!"

Aiden planed to do just that as he licked and nipped his way down the rest of his brother's body. Finally reaching his tented jeans he undid the clasps letting the fabric pool down to Ethan's ankles. His brother had of course gone commando. He flipped him over onto his stomach at a speed no human could manage and raked his hands done his back to his sweet ass. The two mounds of pure perfection. He dug into them letting his tongue explore. Ethan screamed the loudest yet when his brother's tongue entered him and Aiden began fucking him that way.

His tongue licked it clean of anything and everything before Aiden slowly inserted a finger, then two, then three, until finally his entire fist was inside his brother. His mouth smashed against Ethan's as he fisted him quickly. The whole thing disappearing inside of him and coming out in a quick smooth pace. Ethan's screams of pleasure were captured inside his twins mouth until finally Aiden couldn't wait anymore. He had to have him. Be inside of him. Be buried inside his brothers ass. He needed to feel it tightly grasping the whole of his dick like a vice.

He unzipped his pant and slammed his cock directly into his brother's ass. No lube was really required after he'd fisted him for such a lengthy period of time. He was far too impatient for things like that anyway. This way he didn't cause Ethan any discomfort. He fucked him deeper than he'd ever dare a girl for fear of her breaking. He liked this. He could be as rough as he wanted with Ethan because he was a man and because he wasn't a human and healed instantly. It was almost like the wounds on his body had never happened, the only real evidance to the contrary being the dried blood smeared between them.

He was once again reminded why he was glad the others had left, the screams from his brother becoming far too loud not to hear, even by human ears. Superhuman ears just made it even easier. They'd been going at it for awhile now and Ethan's screams were still piercing the air and finally Aiden felt the pull from his lower stomach. His balls lifted and tightened as eight ropes of cum spilled from the tip of his manhood. It filled his brother's hole and the final thrust caused Ethan to bust all over their sheets.

"That was...I can't even find words..."

"Yeah... I think Perfection works." Aiden replied as he pulled out.

Author's Note 2: So that was all sex and very little dialogue I feel it was good but the length is just short hope everyone enjoyed.


	59. 28- Hot

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So It's Teen Wolf time woot woot! I have some cool pairing I'm doing and I'm throwing in a fan favorite too so watch for that.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: This is a retelling of Flesh from Danny's eyes as he watches the twins from the hall through the door lock. He get's a little...Hot. AU Slash Solo Masturbation.**

****Shot Twenty Eight- Hot****

Danny hadn't understood what he'd done wrong. He'd been a decent boyfriend the sex was amazing. But still Ethan had dumped him after school. He said it wasn't anything Danny did, that it was him not Danny but that he couldn't explain. Well he didn't accept that answer. He'd decided then and there he was going over to see him and to demand to know what was going on. He'd imagined everything under the sun from Ethan deciding he was straight to him screwing around and feeling bad about it, but he never even in his wildest dreams expected what he discovered.

He heard noise when he reached the door to Ethan and Aiden's room. He looked through the door's lock and saw what appeared to be Ethan on top of a definitely male body. He was just about to enter the room when he froze seeing who the mystery boy was.

_Ethan was thrown onto the mattress as his twin soon was on top of him. His mouth latched onto Ethan's neck tasting the salty and sweaty skin. His hands were everywhere as they slid beneath his jeans and muscle top. Ethan growled as he felt sharp teeth penetrate his skin leaving bloody marks. The feeling of heat against his clothed skin was getting to be too much to bear as he began trying to claw at the offending fabric with no luck. The clothing didn't budge and he found himself pinned down with his face into the bed. A wet tongue was thrust into his mouth causing him to moan into his brother's mouth._

At first he was shocked. But then he collected himself and made a few assumptions. He could never tell the two apart but he definitely knew that Aiden would never bottom which meant Ethan was under his brother. Even though he was raised by parents that said incest was a sin and disgusting he couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and his dick obviously agreed because it was hard as a rock. He undid his pants and pulled the erection from his shorts and began to jerk off watching the two brothers have their intimate moment together.

_Aiden's claws cawed into his brother's back as he continued the searing kiss that seemed to last a life time. Blood pulled and seeped from the claw marks staining the remnants of the garment as well as the sheets under them. His brother broke away and screamed Aiden's name at the top of his lungs as he latched his mouth on the hard clothed buds on Ethan's pectorals. It was definitely a good thing the rest of their pack was out since his brother was apparently a screamer. He bit down hard causing another scream to break through the air and little beads of blood to rise up._

"_Please brother fuck me!" Ethan screamed._

"_That's right scream my name. You want me to fuck you hard like your a bitch in heat?" His twin questioned._

"_Oh god yes! Give it to me!" _

Danny gasped and sped up his hand at what he heard. Ethan had never acted this way when they had sex, he'd never even bottomed. It was becoming more clear to Danny as he continued working his own pole and occasionally spiting into his hand that Ethan was in love with his twin. That was probably the sexiest thing his mind ever thought of. The two of them together in a couple was definitely sexy.

_Aiden planed to do just that as he licked and nipped his way down the rest of his brother's body. Finally reaching his tented jeans he undid the clasps letting the fabric pool down to Ethan's ankles. His brother had of course gone commando. He flipped him over onto his stomach at a speed no human could manage and raked his hands done his back to his sweet ass. The two mounds of pure perfection. He dug into them letting his tongue explore. Ethan screamed the loudest yet when his brother's tongue entered him and Aiden began fucking him that way._

_His tongue licked it clean of anything and everything before Aiden slowly inserted a finger, then two, then three, until finally his entire fist was inside his brother. His mouth smashed against Ethan's as he fisted him quickly. The whole thing disappearing inside of him and coming out in a quick smooth pace. Ethan's screams of pleasure were captured inside his twins mouth until finally Aiden couldn't wait anymore. He had to have him. Be inside of him. Be buried inside his brothers ass. He needed to feel it tightly grasping the whole of his dick like a vice._

_He unzipped his pant and slammed his cock directly into his brother's ass. No lube was really required after he'd fisted him for such a lengthy period of time. He was far too impatient for things like that anyway. This way he didn't cause Ethan any discomfort. He fucked him deeper than he'd ever dare a girl for fear of her breaking. He liked this. He could be as rough as he wanted with Ethan because he was a man and because he wasn't a human and healed instantly. It was almost like the wounds on his body had never happened, the only real evidance to the contrary being the dried blood smeared between them._

Danny's mouth dropped watching Aiden shove his fist into his ex's ass. It was amazing and Danny had never seen something like that before. Then the way he just dove right into his ass without lube. This had gone past sexy and entered another realm that he didn't even have a name for yet. His hand sped up even more as he thought of what he might have missed before he got here. One of them on their knees sucking the other off and then this it was too much. Before he could even slow down, before he could attempt to pull the plug so to speak he exploded all over his hand and shirt.

_He was once again reminded why he was glad the others had left, the screams from his brother becoming far too loud not to hear, even by human ears. Superhuman ears just made it even easier. They'd been going at it for awhile now and Ethan's screams were still piercing the air and finally Aiden felt the pull from his lower stomach. His balls lifted and tightened as eight ropes of cum spilled from the tip of his manhood. It filled his brother's hole and the final thrust caused Ethan to bust all over their sheets._

"_That was...I can't even find words..."_

"Yeah... I think Perfection works." Aiden replied as he pulled out.

Danny cleaned himself the best that he could and when he looked up Aiden was turning around. He looked straight at the lock hole and winked. The bastard had known he was there! Knew he was watching the whole time and got a kick out of it! He stood and raced from the place as fast as he could his face red with embarrassment and shame.

Author's note 2: So I added this up and a bit over five hundred words of this is new stuff with Danny, everything else is from Flesh.


	60. 29- Talking Body

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I have wanted to venture into this fandom for awhile, I enjoy reading stories for it and I think I have a decent grasp on the characters. (I own the whole series) So here is my debut in the Charmed Fandom.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

Summary: There was a reason Wyatt is called the twice blessed. He was meant for great things, is destined for greatness. His partner in all this? His brother and soul mate.

Shot Twenty Nine- Talking Body

Wyatt knew from an early age that he was destined to be with his brother, that together they were meant to do incredible feats in Magic and life. But he still found himself thinking about how lucky he was. He'd been told of this odd destiny when he was twelve and old enough to comprehend it. He was sixteen now. He'd always seen his brother as a creature of utter beauty. Something him himself wasn't even in league with. His brother had green eyes and a head of tamed roasted chestnut colored hair. He was perfection. He was a god among men but he seemed ignorant of this. Constantly putting himself down.

His body wasn't body builder material but he was thin, toned, and muscled after years playing Basket ball, running track, and swimming on the high school team. He said he looked like a tall twig and wasn't much to look at but when Wyatt looked he saw more. He saw the way the muscles from Chris's physical activities rippled under his skin when he'd mo/ve around the house like he was walking on air. He saw the six pack that peaked out from under his shirt when it hiked up a bit. He saw the teen he'd be spending his life with and in his mind no one could be better. Talking body Chris definitely had a perfect one.

Chris for his part thought his brother was a work of art. His body was perfect in every single way, the younger teen couldn't find a single flaw with it. He also knew Wyatt was there for him. To dry every tear, to make up after all the summer time fights. Wyatt was always the first to apologize every time even if he wasn't at fault. If he wasn't the one causing a problem with Chris he was there to bat for him. Chris had loved him for as long as he could remember. He was his brother, his destined partner. His one true love. Chris was okay with that he'd always had been Wyatt however.

Wyatt had needed time to adjust at first. He'd stopped playing and talking to Chriss for two months. His Mother Piper had began to wonder if telling him that early had been wise regardless of his intelligence. But Leo had remained firm. He would come around. Sure enough a couple months later Wyatt came into Chris's room and sat down next to his crying brother.

"What did I do Wy? Why do you hate me?" He sobbed looking at his brother through tear soaked eyes.

"You didn't do anything Chris. I just need some space for a bit buddy that's all. I don't hate you, I could never hate you your my brother." Wyatt told him kissing his cheek.

It had been just the previous year that Chris had discovered what was going on, he'd been so relieved to discover that the feelings he already had for Wyatt were supposed to be there. That he wasn't just a freak of nature. After a lot of crying on Chris's part and his revelation on how long he'd had these feelings Wyatt had kissed him for the first time. Like really kissed him on the lips. It had been just as Chris imagined, like his lips were kissing a cloud. A cloud that just happened to be his brother's lips. Their parents thought it appropriate to move them to separate rooms after that.

But now as they laid together on Wyatt's bed. Their parents having left them home alone to go shopping. Chris looked down from on top and let his eyes run over his brother's naked body. He couldn't help feeling lucky. He got to fuck this boy for life. He was his and he was so happy. The boy below him was amazing as his tongue explored the flesh of his pelvis. Chris groaned as he slowly began to move back and forth. Even when Wyatt gently rolled them over and he carefully slid inside of him he didn't care about the slight pain. He knew this was the best night of his life and that he never wanted it to end.

Author's note: Next will be more explicit I just wanted to slowly dip into these characters. But don't worry I'm comfortable now.


	61. 30- Sugar, we're going Down

**Intro:** Hey everyone, it's that time of the year again. It's the count down to Halloween! It's the one time a year I let my slash ships run wild. Some have a spooky theme, some are just horror smut, others are just smut fics that take place on Halloween. The number is thirty one with the final shot being a mystery. This year I've changed the rules once again. The smut fics will be from various Television fandoms. Some will be AU's, some will feature classic sterotypes, a lot will have character death, and most will be horror fics!

**Author's Note**: So I have wanted to venture into this fandom for awhile, I enjoy reading stories for it and I think I have a decent grasp on the characters. (I own the whole series) So here is my debut in the Charmed Fandom.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Shameless, The Flash, Scream, and Charmed.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

Follows Talking Body: Wyatt Halliwell was meant to be the savior of good, an agent of justice. But something went wrong. He'd turned evil and still his brother and lover Chris couldn't leave his side. His love for Wyatt out weighed everything else. If they were going down, they were going down together. AU Slash Source of All Evil Wyatt! Incest. Major Character Death.

Shot Thirty- Sugar, we're going down

Chris sighed as he felt Wyatt enter him gently. The feeling of his hardness diving deep inside of him made him feel complete, whole. Over the last two years things had changed a lot in a lot of different ways. They went from being the saviors and agents of good to ruling the underworld together. Their family tried to save them for a full year before damning them as too far gone to come back. Then the attacks started. It was small at first attacking their court. The inner circle and then they began to gun for Wyatt. Probably because he had a hold on Chris that was unbreakable. They foolishly thought they could save him by killing Wyatt.

But things got progressively worse after Chris retaliated by taking a fleet of demons to his mother's club. They slaughtered every mortal in sight before disappearing from sight. One by one every demon save Chris that had been involved in the attack was killed. Causing an uproar in the underworld that wouldn't be silenced. The demons and warlocks remaining demanded retribution for the new attack, they demanded the heads of the charmed ones. Which was definitely easier said than done even for Chris and Wyatt. But none the less they did attack. Just in a different way. The slaughter at the club got It shut down but they burned it to the ground.

P3 was destroyed in the flames and with her financial issues Piper was in no position to try and rebuild. They attacked the Bay Mirror and Magic School as well, both sides suffered great casualties mostly on the side of good due to the lack of warning. Chris having managed to block his Aunt's power of preminition making both assaults a surprise They were running out of demons and the power of three was getting closer to them as they moved. There wasn't any moves left for them to make. Both sides having reached a stalemate for the moment. But for the past few weeks things had been quiet.

This worried Chris as his lover licked and sucked on his neck causing him to groan. His aching member leaking enough pre-cum to fill a small cap. He managed to get lost in his brother slamming his cock up his ass and temporarily at least forget about the power struggle between good and evil. Chris arched his back as he felt his brother's teeth sink in to the skin between his shoulder and neck. This caused him to groan as red sticky liquid flowed from the mark and down his back. He supposed he felt it coming before it actually happened when his brother shot his load. The hot liquid warming Chris's insides.

Wyatt's mouth on him was so warm and spine tingling he had to gasp. Amongst all the things that had changed, how he had changed especially personality wise, he still treated his broth like a prince. He never harmed him and he always spoke to him with respect many of the other creatures said resembled one who was speaking to their mate. His voice never even raised a single octave. He continued to show Chris love and affection, his new nature never clouded how gentle he was with his brother. He always did things gentle like Chris was glass. Some days this was annoying but it was also sweet.

When Chris came Wyatt swallowed it all as usual like not doing so would be wasteful. They dressed in their leather pants and Chris threw on a mesh shirt while Wyatt remained bare chested just as a demon ran into the room.

"Master it's the witches their here-" Whatever else he was to say was no matter as he combusted in his spot. The three witches appearing from behind him.

"Hello boy's we thought it time we pay you a visit." Paige said greeting her nephews.

"Calling on young gentleman at such an hour with no notice Auntie, how disgraceful." Wyatt replied with a smirk.

"Well you did burn down the club and attack Magic School and my paper. We felt a little meeting was justified." Phoebe butted in.

"Well thanks for your input, but taking out our guard was not." Chris said speaking for the first time.

"Enough chit chat boys I demand you cease this path your on this minuet and come with us." Piper interjected.

As an answer Wyatt's eyes turned black as night and he began hurling energy balls at the ladies. The balls exploding as they failed to make contact and hit a wall. Chris reaching out with his own powers and slashing at them with shadow tenticals. They failed to see that in the midst of dodging their attacks the women had begun chanting under their breath and by the time Wyatt figured it out it was too late. The vortex of energy opened in the floor and Chris barely managed to knock Wyatt away before it released a blast of energy. Chris was hit with the ray of power and scream out Wyatt's name in pain before he exploded in a shower of sparks that were then swallowed by the vortex.

Wyatt's rage wasn't foreseen as they had been aiming for him. He was after all far strongeer than Chris and that particular spell was all the power of three could come up with to attempt to kill him. The cave shook and mounds of earth rained down on the witches and he lashed out. Pieces of the rubble decapitating his two Aunts and forcing his mother to flee with her grief.

Wyatt picked up Excalibur and without a second thought whispered.

"I'm coming Chris."

Before he swung the blade through his own neck.

Author's Note: So there is only one more. The mystery shot. The hint is, never check into THIS hotel. Your stay may be your last.


	62. 31- Hotel California

**Author's Note**: So I know that this is a couple days late, I've been having new and exciting internet and cable issues so I haven't been able to post. But here it is the mystery shot for this year.

**Fandom: **This years mystery shot is from a new series! It just started October 7th and it stars Lady Gaga. That's right, it's for the newest installment of American Horror Story! Please scroll down and check in to: Hotel.

Shots 1-3 Vampire Diaries

Shots 4-6 Arrow

Sots 7-9 The Flash

Shots 10-16 Pretty Little Liars

Shots 17-18 Shameless

Shots 19-22 Scream

Shots 23-28 Teen Wolf

Shots 29-30 Charmed

Shot 31- ?

**Warnings:** This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**T_h_e _H_a_l_l_o_w_e_e_n_ S_l_a_s_h_a_t_h_o_n_ 2_0_1_5 _**

**Summary: The rivalry between Tristan and Donovan has been intense, each fighting for the affection of the Countess. When the lines of hatred and obsession blur your left with one hot mess.**

****Shot Thirty One- Hotel California****

When Tristan had first come to the Hotel Cortez it was just a job, a paycheck to use to by more blow. But he'd never expected to enjoy his time there. Well he enjoyed it for the most part he supposed. It had it's down side. He was treated like shit by the woman he loved so deeply but of course that was her nature. He was despised by her ex lover, though he understood where the guy was coming from if he were honest. He had an unlimited supply of food and drinks. Then again most days only one thing satisfied these hunger pains. Something he never thought much about honestly. Blood.

It had all started with just another modeling gig. A fashion show for the new owner of the Hotel Cortez. He was an easy enough man to get along with, he got a little more hands on than Tristan really liked. But he paid well so he brushed his feelings of disgust aside. It wasn't that he was against Gays or even gay sex, but this guy honestly made his skin crawl. He was horrid and the biggest sterotype to ever live in Tristan's opinion. He hated modeling now days. Mostly because he was getting older and the older a model was, the less they were paid and the less they were hired.

None the less he went out on that catwalk and strutted down the way like he owned it. That's what he did, that's what he knew now. Now that he didn't turn tricks for the self loathing anymore, now that he didn't have to steal of sell his body to eat. Instead he could have people gawk at him in a dignified fashion. He could have everything he ever wanted. But what he wanted changed in an instant when he saw her. The most exquisite creature that ever lived. The former owner of the Hotel, The Countess. He even noticed the guy siting with her with his arm possesively draped over her shoulders.

They were the most beautiful people in the world. Which, for someone who spent his life turning tricks and servicing anyone and everyone, yet tried t maintain he was one hundred percent straight. It was hard for Tristan to admit that this man was beautiful. However the woman was more so and he had to know more. He had to see her. To touch her. This was what started his whole other list of problems. What caused even more drama in his life. He disfigured his face and knew his career was over. He went to the woman. His life forever changed in the suit.

He was something other than human, the stuff of legend. He was a creature of the night that fed on the blood of the innocent. He was a killer. A drinker of blood and god help him he loved it. Loved the way the cooper liquid slid on his tongue. Enjoyed the way the life fled from the eyes of his food. Loved the kill, the hunt. He loved her. But after he saw the way she treated Donovan, the way she did what she pleased he knew deep down. He knew deep down that sooner or later she'd be distracted from him by something newer, something younger. She wasn't someone you could have forever. It wasn't her nature.

Tristan knew he needed something committed something that wasn't open. He needed someone to call his and as much as he loved her, he was slowly coming to realize that it wasn't the Countess. She'd never change. She hadn't in all the time she'd been a vampire. She'd found the cutest thing in the room made him feel special, created him, and then left him for something cuter. As he took part in his latest row with Donovan who'd come to the suit screaming about people touching his shit and kicking him from his area of said suit Tristan realized something.

Something that scared him down to the core to admit to himself. Donovan was attractive. He knew what loving the Countess was like. He knew what being used and abused by her was like. He was the only person he knew would understand what he was feeling. He was also someone who like him, needed a forever kind of partner. As soon as the thought occurred to him Tristan did something stupid. More over he said something stupid. He'd never been a beat around the bush kind of person so he just asked. He looked him in the eyes and he opened his mouth the question rolling off his tongue before his brain caught up.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" He asked. The question seeming to take Donovan by surprise.

"Um. Well that's kind of random but...I suppose." The other man answered somewhat reluctantly.

"You know what loving her is like right? What she does?" Tristan asked the other vampire.

"Yes. I do." Donovan said slowly, sadly.

"It started small. She brought people back here to eat. But then she started feeling em up first, then I caught her making out with the guy buying this place." Tristan said sitting on the couch.

"The gay one? I thought even her charms had their limits. I guess I was wrong." Donvan replied sitting across from Tristan.

"I guess not. I even asked her if it meant we were over and do you know what she said? She said don't be such a child." Tristan said angrily.

"Sounds like her. She did similar shit when I griped about shit. She even had me watch occasionally. Said being watched while she fucked someone turned her on more." Donovan said agreeing with other man and seeing where he was coming from.

"Well I was just thinking." Tristan began causing Donovan to laugh lightly.

"Yeah I know not my strong suit. But I was thinking. Your extremely attractive and I'm not as much so as you but I'm not a slouch. We both crave something she can't provide. Something she can't give us. Commitment. This isn't an easy thing for me to say. I mean I'm not gay...But I'd like to have someone who can commit to me fully. I think you can do that. I think we can do that for each other. I mean neither of us can really leave this place and there aren't much better options." Tristan finished slowly.

"So what I'm hearing is you want us to attempt to be a couple? To give each other what she cannot? But what about your feelings for her. What about my feelings for her? They won't just go away. Their too strong for that to happen." Donovan replied letting the information sink in and seeing the logic in it.

"Simple. She is the only other person either of us can be intimate with. Other than her we are one hundred percent united, committed to each other." Tristan said.

"That could work. This could work for me. How do you recommend we proceed?" Donovan asked curiously.

"First we should clear it with the Countess since she's the only other one involved and-" He was cut off by the door to the master of the suit opening and closing.

Said woman stepping out into the open area of the suit. Her hair done up in some sort of white wrap. Her dress a dark red. She walked to the center of the room slowly and stood there a moment looking at the two men. She didn't love them so to speak. But she did realize that they needed the thing they were talking about. Commitment. He word wasn't even a part of her vocabulary. It sounded all wrong rolling off her tongue and in to the open air. To deny them this though was a level of cruelty she would not inflict on her creations. As long as they remained loyal after all, what was the harm?

"You both have more...emotional needs that I cannot fulfill. By all means do so with each other. You have a couple hours to consumate this relationship o yours, I'm going to the party downstairs." She said. She then turned and exited the suit.

"Well, that went well. How do we do this?" Tristan asked.

Instead of a reply Donovan calmly sunk to his knees between Tristan's thighs. He unzipped the younger man's leather pants and stuffed his hard cock into his warm mouth. The soft lips and wet tongue grazing Tristan's tip driving him wild. He knew it wasn't going to last long but he wanted to savor it. The visual of Donovan's eyes looking up into his own as he sucked on his erection like a Popsicle. The older man was even better than the Countess had been at this.

Donovan had never done anything like this before. Never really thought about it but this was Tristan it was different somehow. So without delay he gave his friend a squeeze and jacked him a few times before slowly licking the head. The familiar flavor of flesh was present, but it was mixed with something he'd never known before. Something salty though not unpleasant that was one hundred percent Tristan. Unique. Tasty, sexy. He gained confidence from the sexy grunt that left his new friends throat and wrapped his mouth around it. He heard a hiss of pain and looked up at his friend afraid he'd hurt him somehow.

"A little less teeth dude that shit hurt." He said answering the question in Tristans eyes.

Donovan nodded and retracted his teeth from the equation as it were. When the end finally came after Donovan gagged a couple of times he'd insisted on swallowing. The rush of juice surprising him momentarily. He was pleased to discover however that even that had a unique taste, it had that bitter taste but was also salty. It reminded him of a sour patch kid.

"Is it to forward to ask if we can take this further?" Tristan asked panting and gasping for breath.

"Not at all we can use my bed." Donovan said. The two men smiling at each other before disappearing into his section of the suit.

Author's Note 2: So this year's slash has come and gone. Stay tuned for the full length fiction based on The Flash one shots. Be sure to return in October 2016 for more slash!


	63. 2016 1- Cold Hearted Snake (Scott&Theo)

Author's Note: So I had very little connection to the internet till late last night so I'm trying to catch up and have these done on time. We'll see how that works...

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-10 Pretty Little Liars

11-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Can't Resist Theo Verse: Pretty much a universe in which Theo rapes, propositions, or just is asked to sleep with every attractive male in the show. Even straight men can't resist him, gay ones can't get enough, he's a dude magnet.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot One- Cold Hearted Snake (Theo/Scott)**

Scott couldn't even think straight. Here he was one second thinking about sex like most teen guys he knew did all the time. He was standing in the hall thinking about sex with Allison. How hot it had been. How tight she'd been around him. Until Theo walked in. Scott's eyes were immediately drawn to him. His tight jeans that outlined how muscular his legs were and hinted that he was hung as it constricted around his package in the front. _Where the fuck did that thought come from? Why did I notice that? I'm straight! I know I am. Not that there is anything wrong with being not straight Danny is awesome. But Theo looks fucking hot today, I wonder how big it is, would it fit in my mouth? No! Damn it Scott your straight, Theo is a guy! Your not attracted to any other guys. You would have noticed that in the locker room. _Scott managed to get a hold of himself but then Theo winked at him and his cock was hard. Scott was hard, for a guy. Theo. Who was evil.

Scott couldn't even process that Theo was a bad guy right now. He had had a very obvious, and very painful erection and all he could think was that he really wanted Theo. In his mouth, in his bed, in his ass. These thoughts were foreign to him but he couldn't stop Theo was irresistible. He couldn't not want him. If anything he should want to dominate the other boy, not submit. But his wolf was practically howling for him to bend over and take it. That's what he wanted more than anything right now. Judging by Theo's knowing smirk and casual glance to Scott's crotch he knew. He knew he was hard for him and judging by the fact that Theo's skinny jeans had seemed to get even tighter all of a sudden spoke volumes. He was most definitely interested in the idea of fucking around with the Alpha.

Theo gave Scott a searching look before nodding his head and heading away from the crowded hallway. Down a more private and deserted one instead. One that happened to lead to the very deserted Library. No one was in there this early considering school was about to start, the Librarian wouldn't even be in for work for another hour. So when Scott entered and Theo was sitting on the table in the back in just a pair of Calvin Kline boxer briefs he almost exploded there and then. He could feel the pre-cum leaking into his own boxers. He whined at the sight and gradually he approached the other boy reluctantly. Rationally he knew he was about to betray everyone. Every single pack member and in this moment he didn't fucking care. He really fucking wanted this.

"Hello Scott. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" Theo asked with a cocky grin.

His obviously massive cock was tenting so obscenely in his underwear that it was barely even covered fully. Scott was terrified and transfixed at the same time. He'd never done this before and he was scared. What if he didn't like it? Okay that was unlikely considering how hard he was, but what if he sucked at it? Seeming to sense his hesitation Theo smiled at him warmly genuine for the first time since he came back.

"Why don't you take it slow and just explore my upper body first Scottie?" He suggested.

That wasn't as scary. That Scott could definitely do without any difficulty considering he wanted nothing more than to feel those hard muscles beneath his finger tips. He closed the distance between them and that's exactly what he did. His hands found solid firm muscle mass and he almost came again. It was oddly erotic to be touching an enemy this way. Hot. Naughty. He squeezed those pectoral muscles and biceps, mapped out those abs and was already going insane.

"How about now you kiss me. Just a kiss?" Theo urged with a smirk.

Scott didn't even think about it his mouth was on Theo's in an instant. Licking at the other boy's lips demanding entrance into the warm moist cavern he calls a mouth. Theo responded urgently to the kiss and opened his mouth where his and Scott's tongues met and did battle with Theo winning more quickly than Scott would ever willingly admit. During this mind blowing kiss instead of going to Scott's face or head, Theo's hands found more private targets. One grabbing a handful of Scott's very firm yet soft ass, while the other squeezed at his cock through his jeans making Scot moan loudly into Theo's mouth. Theo then pulled away making Scott groan.

"Okay now let's try something more advanced Scott, I know you've never done anything like this, so let me deminstrate how to perform this next task before you try it on me okay?"

Scott nodded reluctantly not trusting himself to speak. Theo just grinned giving Scott a glimpse of a tongue ring. One he now realized is what rubbed his own tongue in such a pleasurable manner. Theo sank to his knees and undid Scott's pants before wasting no time in getting out the Alpha's prick and going down on it. Immediately causing pleasure spots to flare across Scott's vision. The fact he literally was balls deep in Theo's mouth and Theo was handling it so well and calmly also told him Theo had a lot of practice which he actually found extremely hot. It didn't surprise either boy how fast Scott's release was approaching. But when the class bell rang, Theo knew he had to finish it quick. Some students had study hall right next door and would see them. So he flicked the part of his tongue the ring was on against Scott's cock head and it was done. Scott growled as he came down Theo's throat.

"Well that was fun. Unfortunately our time is up, maybe meet in the boy's room at lunch?" Theo asked.

Scott sure as hell didn't say no.

Author's note 2: So a slow start yes, but hot with a nice build up. The next one will have more sexy stuff promise!


	64. 2- Blow (Scott&Theo)

Author's Note: So I'm obviously not going to finish in time but let's see what I can do hum?

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-10 Pretty Little Liars

11-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Can't Resist Theo Verse: Pretty much a universe in which Theo rapes, propositions, or just is asked to sleep with every attractive male in the show. Even straight men can't resist him, gay ones can't get enough, he's a dude magnet.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Two- Blow (Scott/Theo)**

**Follows Shot One**

Scott was harder than he'd even been in the library. That was indeed saying something. Theo was perched on his bed and he was eyeing Scott with a predatory gaze. The want was clear to see in the other boy's eyes. Scott didn't like men. At least that's what he said even as he had climaxed down Theo's hot tight throat. But still he didn't like guys. He was just attracted to Theo specifically. He could live with that. Hell he could have fun with that. Theo was here he wanted to screw around and he wasn't bad looking and he gave amazing head with that freaking tongue stud. It was incomparable to any head he'd had before. There had been some. If he was honest there had been another guy that went down on him as well. It was very brief and a simple piece of experimentation and they never talked about it afterwards. But it had happened.

So maybe he wasn't completely straight? Then again he hadn't been attracted to Danny. He liked the blowjob, but he could have done without it being from a guy. But with Theo...He wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't even imagine Theo without the bulge in his pants. It was one of his favorite things about the guy. _When did that happen? When did I decide I like his dick? Maybe after he sucked me off in the library sometime. But damn he looks so good laying across my bed. These aren't thoughts I should be having but I'm starting to not care. Can I do this? Can I sleep with him? He's obviously wanting to fuck me, can I handle it? Yeah. Yeah I can he's fucking gorgeous. _Scott was shrugging out of his clothes then and there. His shirt, his pants, finally his boxers. Naked for Theo to see and enjoy Enjoy he did. Theo licked his lips and sat up with his feet on the floor but still sitting on the bed.

"Come here Scottie. Show me what you learned earlier.." Tho practically purred.

Scott dropped to his knees between Theo's legs and gave the head of his cock an experimental lick. It didn't taste bad! It tasted like honey caramel cluster candies to him. He let the head rest on his tongue and sucked before grinning at the long drawn out moan that came from Theo's mouth. Theo's fingers found their way into Scott's dark hair and he took Theo in deeper causing Theo's volume to increase just slightly. Theo was certainly one to let people know he was feeling fantastic. Scott had over half of Theo by this point and he was licking the underside of his dick causing Theo to go mad. For someone who was doing it for the first time, Scott was fantastic!

"Oh fuck Scott...Just like that.. Just a little deeper!" Theo begged as he pushed Scott's head down just a little further.

Scott took it like a champ and the final straw was when Scott moaned around Theo's dick. Just like that he began to cum. Scott found this tasted like candy as well. He handled it quite well only spilling a little. Now that Scott had started he didn't want to stop. He wanted to go the whole way, he wanted to do everything. So he hopped on the bed with his Ass up in the air. Causing Theo to chuckle.

"What, are you up to go or not? I've thought about it and I'd like you to fuck me." Scott said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean if you want we can." Theo said with a smirk.

This was going so much better than he planned.

"Shut your mouth and fuck me. Don't give me any of that prepping shit either, I'm an Alpha I'll heal." Scott said.

Theo climbed on top of Scott and kissed his neck while entering him. Scott cried out in pain as he was ripped open. He'd been expecting the pain. He knew enough to know it wouldn't last. That moment came a few moments later while in the middle of the rhythm of fucking Theo smashed into Scott's G-spot. Scott howled in pleasure and begged Theo to speed up.

"Fuck yes...Right there, harder. Faster!"

Theo was most happy to comply and did so and then some. Pounding into Scott over and over with such force that the bed began to shake and the legs began to buckle. Moans filled the room as they both got closer to there climax. They were so gone neither heard the front door open and close downstairs, nor when the stairs began to creek as someone walked up them. Then just as Scott screamed out his release and Theo unloaded inside him Scott's bedroom door flew open to reveal his best friend. Stiles.

"What in the holy fuck do you think your doing with our enemy's cock up your ass?"


	65. 3- Like A G6 (Stiles&Theo)

Author's Note: So this picks up where the last left off. Last time Scott and Theo fucked and Stiles walked in, Now see what happens. Will he be immune to Theo's charms? Or will he be another notch in his bedpost?

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-10 Pretty Little Liars

11-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

**TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter is Dubious Consent, Stiles says no, but changes his mind in the middle. I call that Dubious Consent but warning.**

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Can't Resist Theo Verse: Pretty much a universe in which Theo rapes, propositions, or just is asked to sleep with every attractive male in the show. Even straight men can't resist him, gay ones can't get enough, he's a dude magnet.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Three- Like A G6**

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe Scott havbing any cock up his ass, let alone Theo's! The guy was evil! He was a killer and just all around very, very, very bad. That was all he could make his brain form because if he were honest. Seeing him there completely exposed as he now pulled himself free of Scott's ass the dude was fucking hot. Like really hot. _Damn it. Not the point. The point is my best friend and the leader of our pack was getting fucked by our enemy! It doesn't matter how utterly fucking irresistible said enemy looks! Or how badly I want his leaking dick in my mouth for that matter!_ Stiles could appreciate both the male and female bodies, sure. But Theo? He was bad. Forbidden fruit if you will. Of course making that connection made him incredibly hard. The sight of his equally hot best friend wasn't helping. Despite how hot he found this scene he still managed to maintain his glare and to look thoroughly pissed off.

"Well Scott? What do you have to say? What load of utter bullshit can you possibly come up with that makes getting fucked by Theo Fucking Raekon okay?" Stiles fumed.

"I-I-I He's really hot and...good in bed...and good at giving head...and I'm a teenage boy.." Scott replied weakly.

"Your excuse is that you were horny? Seriously?! I literally have found all our male villains barring Gerard hot and I haven't slept with them! I haven't betrayed our pack! Even when Peter Hale all but asked to fuck me. I stayed away. But our Alpha? What do you just get to fuck or get fucked freely? Can't imagine how the rest are going to react when you tell them, because you are going to tell them or I will." Stiles raged.

"I know I have to tell them you don't have to threaten me." Scott replied sadly looking at possibly his former best friend.

"You know what? Fuck or get fucked by whoever the hell you want. I'm done with you. I get lectured and banished for days because I killed in self defense and you fucked around with the enemy but that's okay. Your a fucking hypocrite Scott." He said before slamming the door shut.

Stiles made his way down the stairs and out toward his jeep before surprisingly Theo caught up. He pushed Stiles up against the jeep and before he could protest Theo's lips were on his own. He was being kissed by the enemy and it felt bloody fantastic. Then Theo's hand cupped the bulge in the front of his jeans and rubbed it slowly, giving it a firm squeeze and thus bringing Stiles back to reality. This was Theo he was being kissed and groped by. Theo whom he'd just lectured Scott for getting fucked by. So he pushed the other boy away despite how much he wanted to keep going. _Good god his tongue is amazing. He's got to be the best kisser on the planet. His kisses should be illegal. He shouldn't be allowed to kiss anyone like ever. Because it really does make my brain fry. God I want him inside of me. Scott got to have him. No! I'm going to be better than him!_

"No. I don't want this and I sure as fuck don't want an evil psycho bitch hybrid like you." Stiles spat.

"That's good Stiles real good, I almost believed you. But the rock hard cock pressing against my thigh is ruining your bluff. Besides...Scott loved me inside him. He begged me to go harder..Faster. You could have it too. You just need to let go. Why does he get my dick but not you?" He pressed opening the Jeep's back door before shoving the boy into the back seat and climbing on top of him before shutting the door.

"NO! NO! Get the fuck off me!" Stiles screamed as Theo removed Stiles shirt and unbuttoned his pants. His dick popping out and slapping Theo in the face. Commando.

Theo sucked his entire length into his mouth and began sucking him like a pro. Like there was no tomorrow. Soon Stiles begging for him to stop turned to moans. When he was sure the other boy was in his grasp and too caught up in lust to say no anymore he pulled off and looked in the boy's eyes.

"So do you want me to fuck you now, or do you still want me to stop?" Theo asked smugly.

"Just do it you douche bag." Stiles groaned.

Then Stiles was on his back moaning like a two dollar whore as Theo slammed his hips forward over and over again. Sweat dripping down his chest and down on to Stiles ass. Theo had found Stiles G-spot almost right away and now was spending his time slamming into it over and over causing Stiles to arch off the back seat in the most obscene ways possible before finally they came.

Stiles..I'm not really into dating or anything but I would like to do this again and I'd like you in my pack. I want to free you. Scott will never fully accept you now. So..Join me." Theo offered.

"Hmm. I never really fit in right with Scott and his pack. Ever since he was bitten I came in second. I'd like to join something where I'm just as important as everyone else I just have two questions." Stiles replied as he redressed.

"What would those be?" Theo asked with a smile.

"When can we meet with the Dread Doctors and get this done, and can I decide what they make me?" He asked smiling back.

"I'll see what I can do."

Author's Note 2: So the beginning of a plot! It's developing slowly but it's there.


	66. 4- Fuck Him He's A DJ (Isaac&Theo)

Author's Note: So batch number two. I'm hoping to get around 15 up by the end of the thirty first so I won't be too far behind. That's what everyone wants anyway, all the one shots possible up.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-10 Pretty Little Liars

11-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Can't Resist Theo Verse: Pretty much a universe in which Theo rapes, propositions, or just is asked to sleep with every attractive male in the show. Even straight men can't resist him, gay ones can't get enough, he's a dude magnet.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Four- Fuck Him (He's A DJ)**

Isaac had very little money after being kicked out of Derek's and he didn't want to impose on the McCall family forever so he was out there. He was trying to make a living, trying to make enough money to support himself. He wanted his own place somewhere he could be alone if he wanted. Let's face it no matter how awesome the McCall's were people needed space and privacy occasionally. But at the McCall house there was none. There was no privacy at all. Scott practically hovered over him to make sure he wouldn't break and Melissa well she had a more subtle way to her. She'd always show up at school once or twice a week because he or Scott forgot their lunch, but this was just her excuse to come down and check on the boy herself. He wanted out. He wanted a life away from hovering foster people. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted. Not that Melissa made his chore work or home life hard.

However as he spun the new track he had laid down for the Jungle club his eyes widened as he saw who had walked inside. First he saw who he would assume was Stiles. The nerd wasn't nerdy looking anymore. He had bulked up a bit and seemed to develop a taste for leather if his pants and jacket were anything to go by. His shirt being made of some kind of black mesh material. Stiles looked good, really good, better than Isaac had ever seen him actually and then he noticed what was different. It wasn't his clothes, it was his scent. Him and Theo smelled similar. Meaning that the frail little human was a Kaimara now. A hybrid of two or more supernatural creatures created by the Dread Doctors. What did this mean? Had Stiles gone along with this willingly as his closeness with Theo at this moment would suggest? Or did he get dragged and brainwashed. Isaac wasn't sure but it wasn't good either way and Scott should definitely know about it.

Then there was the villain himself. He was practically bare chested and he had worn his tightest pair of jeans which left nothing to the imagination which means that his very large cock even soft was strained against the crotch of his pants. It wasn't comfortable but it was beloved by all. Even Isaac found it drawing him in and bringing him closer. Theo had a way about him that made you need to get to know him. Want to be what he wanted you to be and in typical fashion Isaac wanted it. He wanted to feel the rush of approval that came with it. Hit set the tracks to spin automatically and told his boss he was taking his twenty minuet break before approaching the pair. Stiles smiled at him and Theo smirked at him when he got closer. Theo even smelled intoxicating. Stiles read Isaac like a book and laughed. He knew what the Beta wolf wanted and he was happy to give him privacy with Theo to complete whatever held his fancy.

"Hello Isaac, I'll just get a drink and leave you two here to talk." He said his eyes flashing like a Kanima before glowing blue. Not yellow. Blue.

"What did you do to him?" Isaac asked with a snarl.

"I asked him to join my pack. Scott isn't much of a leader. He won't let you have freedom but I will. I won't keep you all right next to me while I watch you day in and day out. Even give you more power. Make you special." Theo replied.

"So is that why your here? To poach me from Scott? Offer me some new abilities and a leather Jacket?" Isaac asked.

"Oh no I came here to fuck you." Theo answered simply.

Isaac was at a loss for words until he felt Theo's hands grab his ass and began dancing very provocatively in the middle of the dance floor with all the other people. Then his lips were on Isaac's. Then he had Isaac by the balls figuratively and literally.

"So do it..fuck me." Isaac breathed.

"Oh I will. If you agree to join my pack." Theo demanded with a sly smile.

"Fine! Just give it to me rough."

Theo did just that. By the time he was done he had fucked the DJ right on the dance floor without anyone knowing.

Author's Note 2: So comments? Questions?


	67. 5- Losing Grip (Jackson&Theo)

Author's Note: Okay so I couldn't decide who to pair Theo with this time. So I asked my author friends! I have decided an Alpha male is needed for the last Teen Wolf shot of the year!

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-8 Pretty Little Liars

9-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Can't Resist Theo Verse: Pretty much a universe in which Theo rapes, propositions, or just is asked to sleep with every attractive male in the show. Even straight men can't resist him, gay ones can't get enough, he's a dude magnet.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Five- Bleed Me, Fuck Me, Kill Me (Losing Grip)**

Jackson Whittemore. The douche bag of the century. Now reduced to this...lack of a life. He didn't know how long it had been. How long this had been happening. At first he'd been brave or as he soon learned foolish and tried to fight. He disobeyed he didn't do as he was told. He failed to comply with what was asked of him because well it was not something he wanted. At least not really. Theo Raekon was a greek god yes, Jackson got hard seeing him in any state of undress yes. But he didn't want this. He found him attractive despite being otherwise as straight as they came. But he didn't want this. He didn't want to be held in a building against his will, he didn't like being fucked and used for his body against his will. Despite being attracted to him Jackson didn't like that he was being fucked by a guy. He didn't have anything against gay guys but he wasn't one of them. He found Theo attractive yes but he wasn't one of them.

He definitely wasn't enjoying it yet he was hard. Yet he still felt attracted to the monster he was currently being drilled into by. That's when he figured it out. That's how he discovered what was happening to him. That was when he knew he had no hope. His own body was against him. He couldn't do anything. Theo Raeken was a Kimara this much he had figured out. But what he hadn't discovered was of what. What no one until now knew was what they had done to him. That the what was also the key to the why. Why couldn't anyone Man resist him despite sexual orientation. But Jackson knew now. He was a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Succubus. That's why it was just Men. The Succubus only prayed on men. They were exclusively female until now. Jackson wouldn't be able to leave because of that even if he was let go. His body would be drawn to him regardless. He would go back again and again regardless. That was at least six months ago.

So he learned. He adapted. He figured out that if he cooperated that he could get something out of it.. Not just release during the times Theo used his body. But food, water, hygiene. Sometimes sunlight if Theo or one of his lackeys were with him. The worst part was that he knew these lackeys or he had known them. They were different know like Theo. Not the same species. But they were part of his pack and sometimes they watched them fuck. They'd watch Theo rape him over and over and they'd get off on it. Stiles... He had scene the boy get bolder but this was not the same boy. This boy egged on his assailant. Told him to be harder rougher and more violent. Sometimes Theo obliged him by cutting into his flesh, drawing large amounts of blood.

"Come on Eo hurt him a little...He was such a dick in High School. Make him suffer" Stiles spat stroking the growing bulge in his leather pants.

"Either hurt him or finish up. I find myself growing bored and Stiles and I would like to play with you." Isaac said smirking at their 'Alpha'.

Theo groaned and began slamming into Jackson faster and faster. Blood coating Theo's cock as he ripped the boy to shreds. His hand roughly jerking Jackson off. Theo didn't care about the boy. Not a bit. He needed his fix and he couldn't drain energy from his new pack could he? No. So the boy had his uses. But every use had it's end every tool became useless. So when he came inside Jackson's abused anus cavity for the millionth time, he snarled and drove his claws through the boy's neck. Jackson had known he was never leaving alive and as he sputtered and choked on his on blood he thanked god it was over. Before finally the life left him and he became motionless.

"Well damn Eo, I said make him suffer. He isn't suffering he's just dead!" Stiles exclaimed kicking the corpse.

"Well Isaac got me ready to have a threesome with my new pack members, couldn't do that until I was done here. I don't need him anymore. I can feed elsewhere. Now let's fuck." Theo replied.

Author's note 2: So the finale of this years can't resist Theo installments. Don't worry Theo and the boy's will be back next year, but now it's time for the continuation of Rosewood Corrupted. That's right Mike and his boys return next time!


	68. 6- Shot Through The Heart (Mike&TheBoys)

Author's Note: Is everyone ready for the finale of Rosewood Corrupted? That's right after the past two years, it's the beginning of the end for real! A is dead, right? Well unfortunately for the girls Mike and his boys are still very much alive. Here. We. Go.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-10 Pretty Little Liars

11-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

Rosewood Corrupted: So this has been my most popular universe I think, pretty much the villains are mostly guys and they're gay and fucking each other willing stalking and killing Liars.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Six- Shot Through The Heart (And Your To Blame)**

**Earlier This Year**

_As they entered the main door Spencer raised the gun she was holding and took the lead. The winding halls of the sanitarium gave the two girls the creeps, but they braved it to locate their friend and stop A perminately. Finding Alison's cell was easy which lead them to believe that they were never supposed to find them. The blonde almost burst into tears seeing her friends but held off when the door opened to reveal Noel Khan. He eyed three girls and raised his gun firing off a few shots. The three liars ducked for cover where Spencer returned fire an hit Noel in the shoulder forcing him behind a littlle wall._

_Mike and Jason appeared and managed to get Noel away from the gunfire as they raced for the exit. Just when Spencer was about to give chase A, Jake and most surprising Ezra came into the room. Jake covered them with gun fire as they made a break for it._

_"Oh no, not again." Spencer said braving the flying bullets and standing tall hitting jake four times in the chest dropping the boy easily._

_A stopped and returned fire before they took off down the hall, the liars giving chase. A stray bullet bounced off the wall and hit the side of Emily's head dropping her instantly. Alison screamed and slowed down but Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her onwards. Once they made it outside they saw A starting his car and beginning to take off and Spencer fired at the tires causing A to crash into a ditch._

_A crawled out off the car Ezra laying unconscious in back. Wesley stood his mask lying on the ground by his feet cracked and broken. She slammed him into the car by his throat and but her gun to his head._

_"Game Over bitch." She told him as she squeezed the trigger firing a bullet straight into A's brain._

_Wesley's body fell to the ground and after making sure he wasn't getting back up Spencer and Alison searched the area for any sign of the remaining A team members. But failed to find them. As they sat in the back of the ambulance on the way to Rosewood Hospital Spencer had a feeling. It was just a flicker. That even though A was dead, even though she'd pulled the trigger, that their nightmare was far from over._

**Now**

"Game over bitch."

"Game Over"

"Over"

No. No it wasn't over. Mike and his boyfriends had been planning and waiting for the chance at revenge. They had found their leader and had disappeared with his body long before police arrived.

"_He was right there. I shot him...In the fucking head. I swear he was dead." Spencer Hastings swore to Police._

_"Well Miss Hastings someone definitely got hurt here but, perhaps in your shock you only thought you hit his head? He did torture you Miss. Your lucky to have survived all these years." The officer said kindly._

"_Oh god...I swear I hit him..I hit him in the head..I had to of hit his head..He can't he's not...He can't be still alive.." She said before beginning to sob. That's when her phone rang and as she answered it speaking through her tears she heard the voice of a dead man._

"_Next time you aim for someone's head Spencer darling. Don't miss" Was all Wes said before hanging up._

Was A alive? Did he contact Spencer Hastings. They didn't know because even though they had the body. They lost it. Had Wes pulled an Alison? Mike had no earthly idea but he did know that Noel and Jason made his body feel fantastic. Jason's mouth was heaven and Noel's cock in his ass was just as nice, and as they enjoyed themselves in the honeymoon suite of their hotel Mike decided he'd worry about that tomorrow. Starting with a Miss Spencer Hastings after all. That bitch had it coming. Speaking of which Mike was drawn out of his thoughts when Jason suddenly went down on his cock all the way and he went over the edge. In the after glow, only one thing mattered besides his boys and great sex.

"Spencer Hastings...I coming for you bitch."

_'Shot through the heart, and your to blame, you give love a bad name.'_

Author's Note 2: So I kind of feel bad for cheating you all but this was set up for the last four parts in this series. I'm sure some of you might figure out what's going on...mwahahaha.


	69. 7- Heads Will Roll (Mike&The Boys)

Author's Note: So I felt bad for the last one cheating you all. So I'm going to try and do something longer here.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-8 Pretty Little Liars

9-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Seven- Heads Will Roll**

In the weeks that followed their little getaway they were still no closer to answers. They had nothing telling them what the holy fuck was going on. Hastings was untouchable now, having locked herself up in a nearby nut house now that Radley was out of commission. Whether the threat of Wes being alive, or her declining mental health put her there none of the three knew. They were surprised to hear that Emily Feilds was alive and kicking. Apparently Noel's bullet grazed the side of her head and another hit her right lung, but with treatment and fast paramedics the girl had pulled through. Her and Alison now shared an apartment in Philly and were attending classes for college. Another thing that had been a surprise was Aria having a funeral. They weren't expecting one after it had been so long but apparently Ella had finally regained enough strength to send off her daughter the way she felt she deserved. That of course brought forth interesting questions when she wanted to do the same for Mike and his body couldn't be located.

Needless to say the police were now looking into Mike's death and wondering if he was even dead at all. Since he was in fact alive this wasn't good. But after Alison this town was filled with paranoid fuckers who feared that everybody who died were going to resurface. Aria's funeral though had been nice and even though Mike had thrown her from the roof top he still felt compelled to go risks be damned. It was his sister after all. The sister whom he'd locked in the basement. Then later thrown from a roof top. But still she was family and Mike was genuinely sad he was unable to flip her. He hadn't wanted her to die but he knew that ship sailed when she said no. Ella had stood sobbing over the casket as it was lowered into the ground and then the poor woman was faced with so many questions about Mike. She was a wreck. She no longer knew what to think about her son. Was he alive was he dead? Was he involved with all this A nonsense that killed Aria? Was he involved in her death?

Mike had been hoping for his mother to find piece but there was no peace to be found it seemed. Now he had to remain inside. Undetected. Keep out of sight less they arrest him. Apparently people couldn't fake their death without a damn good reason or they got brought up on charges. The whole my sister's best friend was trying to kill me because I had been helping torture them for years thing wasn't going to work in his opinion. So that left staying put and waiting it out. Hoping they'd give up soon if nothing came of the investigation. Hoping he could get back to business. On the bright side he was putting together a flawless plan to get Spencer Hastings off the board for good. Making a lot of progress in deed all things considered. He had the badges he would need to access her room now he just needed to find a way in the building with all the police running around searching for him or any and all leads to him.

He somehow managed to accomplish all of this planning while not just being in the presence of his amazing lovers, but being licked by them both. Their tongues lapping away on his cock. Still he planned and thought even after a particularly long lick made his back arch off the bed.

"Where are you Mike? Your starting to go soft because your so elsewhere." Jason questioned monkeying up Mikes body so that Noel was sucking the boy and he and Jason were face to face.

"I'm finalizing the details for tomorrow. I want to get in kill the bitch and get out. Without anyone seeing me or anything else preferably." Mike replied.

"Well leave work be a moment. Noel has your dick in his mouth and you aren't enjoying it." Jason said with a pout.

"Fine you have my undivided attention." Mike replied.

"Good."

Noel had Jason spread Mike apart and eat him out like they had done so many times before, Noel still liked watching Jason eat ass and it had to be Mike's ass. It still fascinated him how Mike bucked and clenched around Jason's tongue even after all this time. After thoroughly eating it however Noel had him engulfed Mike's dick. It was an action Mike appreciated a lot. As Jason worked on Mike Noel removed his own clothes and walked to the bed. Seeing Jason on all four sucking Mike off Noel decided to act. He stuck his fingers deep inside Jason's hole causing him to moan around the erection in his mouth.

Noel entered Jason extracting a painful pleasure moan from him. Jason sensing what Noel was going for pulled of Mike and turned him around and entered him. They built up a rhythm this way, one pounding into another causing the second to pound into the third. This made the pleasure for Jason double. Being filled and filling someone else at the same time was incredible. He was in bliss. He couldn't speak. His mouth was hanging open in a silent moan that would have been a scream if sound came out. They pounded into each other for a while before they came and collapsed on the bed.

"Now...can we think about tomorrow?" Mike asked.

The other two just looked up at him shocked he was even able to speak after that. The next day went by well. Mike entered the building as planned and entered Spencer's room easily. The girl was a mess. She wasn't really there anymore it seemed. Her hair was wild and unkempt, her eyes covered in dark circles and bags. She probably hadn't slept in a long time.

"I told them you'd come for me. I knew you would but they... they didn't listen. They wouldn't move me to a wing with security, they sentenced me to die by your hand how Ironic after I almost killed you?" She pointed out.

"Spencer...You look horrid. I'll grant you mercy..My greatest enemy.. Killer of my master. You will get a quick death." Mike replied.

"He's not dead! His voice, his voice is in my head I hear it all the time..I missed...I didn't kill him. He's still out there. He called me. He spoke to me! Kill me please, that's the only end to this madness!" She begged the glint in her eyes showing how far she'd fallen from the brainiac she once was.

So he did. He slit Spencer Hastings throat and left. Blood splattering everything. She was so sure..So sure Wes was alive..Could he be? These thoughts haunted him as he arrived at his car and left her to rot in her room behind him.

Author's Note 2: So this one was a tad longer and had more plot. Spencer is dead! Oh gosh!


	70. 8- Tik Toc

Author's Note: So batch number three. I have come to a decision about what to do about the time issues. I am shortening this year to fifteen. I can reach that no problem and yes it's unfortunate but it's better than nothing right?

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-8 Pretty Little Liars

9-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Eight- Tik Tok (On The Clock)**

Today was the day. It was now or never for them. Today was the day of their last stand and they still had two lying bitches to track down and slaughter. If they didn't catch them now they never would the FBI was officially on to Mike being alive. Unfortunately it seemed that there had been footage of him caught at the mental institution leaving covered in Spencer's blood. They were hunting him now. APBs were now out for Jason and Noel as well considering they were known to hang around Mike and no one had seen them in awhile. It was the working theory that they had been hiding him all this time and were now on the run with him. It was top priority now that Emily Fields and Alison were at the top of their hit list. That also meant that the girls were under protection. Ensuring that there was no means of getting to them. Even worse they knew they were targets as news of Spencer's death was made public. Meaning both their targets and the protection knew they were coming.

So their last stand wasn't just against them but the FBI protection detail as well. They either succeeded here or they died. Or they succeeded and still died. The odds yeah those sucked. This wasn't the Rosewood Police. The was the freaking FBI they were playing with now. That's what Mike drilled into his boys as they prepared. As they gathered weapons and vests. They knew the odds were against them that they most likely wouldn't all make it out of this alive and Mike had made them promise to finish the mission no matter what. This had to end and it ended today. Those bitches were going to die even if they died with them. Mike had even tracked them back to Rosewood. The old Dilaurentis house. They were using it as a safe house? Why? Surely they knew they'd be discovered quickly. Unfortunately for the boys that's exactly what the girls wanted. They had convinced their detail to guard the outside. The blonde and the raven had no intention of going along with this take them alive Bullshit.

As long as these last three members lived they'd never be free they'd never be safe something the FBI yet to seem to understand. Just because they caught them didn't mean the nightmare was over. It didn't mean they could go back to their lives. It meant they could sit back and wait until they wormed their way out of the prison they were put in and came to finish them off. No. That wasn't the ending they were writing. This was their story damn it. They and they alone had say over the final fucking chapter. A had manipulated them forever now and it was time to end it for good. So while their tormentors were gearing up the remaining girls were doing the same. They had the house locked up tight and it was being watched and patrolled by a dozen FBI agents. They both had guns and they were sitting waiting for their targets to take the bait and come right for them. That is after all what the FBI had wanted them for as well. Bait.

The first sign of trouble was when one of the lower agents had knocked and informed the girls they had lost contact with two of the other agents and they needed to be on alert. That the targets were in the area and dangerous as if the girls were idiots that thought the boys wanted to have tea and cookies. As time wore on the noise from outside became les and less until finally no one was checking on them anymore. They were on their own which they had counted on. They had planned for it. They grabbed their guns and made their way up to the second floor where they locked themselves in the master bedroom. Maybe not smart cornering themselves but it still put them behind a locked door which was as good an idea as any. That's when they heard glass breaking. The targets were coming in no matter how tight they locked down. There were always windows to break. Always other ways to get inside. They weren't going to let their pray escape them.

This was when the girls split up into the upper halls. Leaving the relative safety of the locked room to hunt down their tormentors one by one. Funny enough Alison happened on a little bargaining chip. Mike Montgomery. He was in her sight and she was going to use it to it's fullest. She grabbed the boy from behind easily enough and removed the gun from his possession before putting him in a choke hold and dragging him toward the master bedroom. Once she got there she tightened her grip until slowly he passed out and collapsed on the floor with a loud thump. This noise drawing the other three people inside toward the room. Noel and Jason arrived first to find Alison pressing a gun to his temple and looking at them with this look they'd rarely seen on her face. She was deadly in that moment. She was willing too hurt Mike she was willing to kill him. His life was in this girls hand and thats when Emily cocked her gun from behind them.

"Put em down boys or I'll ensure he's dead for real and I'll have Emily put one in both of you. We can talk this out and come to an arrangement." Alison said.

They did as she asked but they knew it was over. The girls weren't letting them leave here.

"Your not going to let us go so just get on with it sis." Jason hissed at his half sister.

Two gunshots sounded in the room. Noel and Jason fell to the floor eyes wide and unseeing as blood poured from their foreheads.

"Your right. This ends tonight for good." Alison said looking at Emily whose gun was smoking. Before pulling the trigger of her own and ending Mike's life.

Guns fell to the floor and the girls embraced each other. Knowing this was it. They were...not safe. Gas...Gas...Again?

"Emily the window we have to jump now-" Whatever Alison had been about to say was cut off as the entire house exploded.

The remains burned and cindered but all those inside were dead and across the street sat a car. Inside the car sat two brothers. One, the youngest but the one in charge held a switch that he had pressed moments before.

"It's game over bitches, I win. Brother, let's get out of here maybe Ravenswood?"

"You got it Wes. We should be there soon."

Author's Note 2: Yup that happened and this verse is closed for good. Wes is, A is for ALIVE and he killed the final two liars it's game over.


	71. 9- The Horror Of Our Love (KJereStef)

Author's Note: So Vampire Diaries anyone? The final season just started so I'm sure all you TVD addicts out there are ready for this.

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-8 Pretty Little Liars

9-13 VD

14-15 Arrow

16-20 HP

21-23 Twilight

24 Charmed

25-26 The Flash

27-28 Scream

29-30 Shameless

31 ?

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Nine- The Horror Of Our Love**

Jeremy was in heaven as his back arched off the mattress at an angle that for a human would be impossible. But ever since he'd been turned he'd been in a lot of otherwise impossible positions. With quite a few unlikely people. It had also brought sex to a whole other dimension. It was just mind blowing as a vampire and he was loving every fucking minuet of it no pun intended. Around the pool table he was being pounded into lay bodies and blood. So much blood. Jeremy's body was more or less covered in the sticky red liquid. Stefan's cock fit his ass like a hand in a glove and he lost himself in all the time he spent with the youngest Salvatore brother. Klaus didn't much like sharing but he let Jeremy do what he wanted in exchange for some favors in the killing sense of the word. So here he was getting thoroughly fucked by his favorite Salvatore and all he had to do was kill the bar full of disobidiant hybrids.

They were dead, Stefan's cock was hitting his prostate with vigor and all was right in the world to the young vampire. Klaus sat off to the side watching the show. Hard as a rock but still he sat just watching. As Jeremy got closer and closer to the edge Klaus finally stood and approached the table before stabbing Jeremy in the shoulder. The action surprised the boy but fueled his pain intensified pleasure.

Stefan's hands went through Jeremy's shorter hair before down his chest and stopping at his waist. Jeremy groaned when Stefan brushed a nipple on the way down. The two boy's forgetting about the world as they kissed. Tongues mashed together causing sparks that neither had felt before, that was saying a lot for the vampire. Jeremy's moans penetrated the room through the kiss. It felt so good the younger no longer cared about the gender of the other. All he knew was Stefan knew all the right places to touch and that he'd never been kissed like that in his life. Jeremy's body molded perfectly with Stefan's as Jeremy's hands clawed at Stefan's chest.

Klaus watched as his mate kissed another and there was jealousy yes, but also an extreme turn on. Watching his old friend dominate his mate. Showing the little whore his place it thrilled him in a way he didn't quite understand.

Hands roamed chests as nubs were rubbed or bumped, soon the room filled with moans from both boys. Jeremy finally got Stefan out of him wanting to savour this and became bolder with every passing moment. He locked his mouth around skin on Stefan's neck before biting down as hard as he could causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through Stefan's body. Stefan clawed Jeremy's back leaving bloody marks in his wake. This was it there was no turning back now and Jeremy didn't care anymore. He got to his knees and Jeremy licked at the head of Stefan's erection.

The feel of him against his tongue never ceased to amaze him and Jeremy took him deeper. Soon enough Jeremy had taken Stefan's entire rod and was deep throating him like a pro as per usual. Stefan couldn't believe it. Jeremy was extremely good at this he supposed all the practice really had made him better still than that first time in his bedroom. Stefan groaned as his release came upon him quicker than it had since that fateful night.

Klaus watched as they went back to Jeremy sinking himself onto Stefan's hard cock which had hardened again already. The guy had always had stamina. As Stefan pounded into him Klaus opened his wrist and shoved it into his mouth before sinking his own fangs into Jeremy's neck. Jeremy couldn't even comprehend how amazing this felt. How utterly fulfilling this single experience was. It all started that night he'd been turned in his room. When he'd left his old life behind.

His new life was amazing and even though deep down he knew that these men. They were evil, that he was evil. That they were killing people. He didn't care. He loved his family and he climaxed thinking of all the years he'd have with them and all the sex that would include.

Author's Note: So there is this one. I don't know how I feel. My brain isn't what it used to be and honestly? I'm running out of things to do hahaha.


	72. 10- Everytime We Touch (MattTyler)

**Fandoms: **This years line up will feature: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Harry Potter, Twilight, Charmed, The Flash, Scream, and Shameless.

1-5 Teen Wolf

6-8 Pretty Little Liars

9-10 VD

Warnings: This years warnings include but are not limited to: Gore, Swearing, Sex, Explicit depictions of Violence Gore and Sex, Minor and Major Character Death, Incest, Murder, Mayhem, Blood Play, Vampirism, Knife Play, Suicidal Thoughts Actions and or Pacts, AU-ness, Mental Illness, and Underage/Non-Con/and or Unprotected Sex.

Universes: There are officially universes in here! My PLL Universe "Rosewood Corrupted". My VD Universe with Vampire!Jeremy "The Corrupt verse". My Flash Universe that now has a multi- chapter fic. "Black Lightening Universe". Now I'm creating a Teen Wolf Universe "Can't Resist Theo". I'll say if a one-shot follows another or belongs to a universe.

**H**_**a**_**l**_**l**_**o**_**w**_**e**_**e**_**n **_**S**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**a**_**t**_**h**_**o**_**n **_**2**_**0**_**1**_**6**

**Shot Ten- Everytime We Touch**

How did they get here? How could this have possibly happened with them? This was nothing they'd ever experienced before and neither knew exactly what to do. But here the were. Fingers ghosted over bare skin, the tips touching the most sensitive flesh and they just didn't understand how it had started. How they had ended up naked in a bed like this. The two most unlikely people to do such a thing. Yet here they were. The blonde's eyes fluttered a bit when the raven closed his fist around the blonde's erection for the first time. Losing themselves in the sensations that the situation provided was easy enough. As the Raven stroked the Blonde's length he did something that once again neither understood but both enjoyed. He claimed the blonde's lips with his own and it began. The battle for dominance inside their mouths as the kiss got deeper and their tongues entangled. The blonde moaned into the Raven's mouth as a particularly rough stroke corresponded with the rough nature of the kiss.

These two had never done this with a member of the same sex before. Hell the blonde had never done anything like this with anyone before, not that he'd ever tell the raven that. He'd never live it down. For the raven wasn't just a nobody. He was the blonde's best friend. So obviously that little piece of information was staying put inside the blonde's head. But it didn't matter anyway. This, what they were doing right here was just as amazing as it was confusing. The friction caused by the raven's calloused hand on the blonde's sensitive flesh drove him a little mad. Those hands forged by years of hard manual labor and the blonde knew that all too well from watching the Raven work over the years. His strict over bearing father had insisted till his dying day that it was good for the boy. It was definitely something the blonde appreciated very much right now. One of the callouses caught the head of the blonde's cock causing him to gasp and moan.

The Raven's other hand explored the blond's toned body. He groaned at the hard tissue and muscle that he felt under his fingers. The skin stretched taught over the muscle and bone, the sun-kissed tissue drove the raven wild. Why? Why did he feel this way about a guy for one and his best friend for another? Why was there this cloud of sexual attraction and where did it come from? He couldn't help but wonder. He couldn't help but reannalize everything that happened throughout their friendship and think was this already there? Was it always there under the surface? They had touched in strictly platonic ways many times since they met. It had never been this electric, this orgasmic. It was intoxicating like he'd never feel anything as good as this. Like this was the closest thing to absolute bliss he'd ever find. Could he have had this the entire time they had known each other? Could he have felt like this the entire time if his father's bigotry and his own stupidity not been there?

When Matt had arrived that day he'd simply been coming to shoot some hoops with Tyler. He'd shown up at Tyler's admittedly large house around ten and by eleven the two boy's were sweaty and engrossed in a one on one basket ball game on the cement behind Tyler's house. That's how it began anyway. But as they got into it. Like really lost in the game Tyler's attention slowly drifted to other things. Like the way Matt's muscles rippled beneath the skin or the way what he knew to be the Blonde's cock and balls bounced and moved side to side. He obviously wasn't wearing underwear much less a jock strap. Then he smelled something with his werewolf enhanced nose that made his mouth water. The other boy smelled amazing. He knew deep down that the smell was sweat. But it didn't smell bad. It smelled good. Like really good. Before he knew it he was standing up right and the ball fell away forgotten and he put his hands on his friend's chest and licked a bead of sweat from Matt's neck.

Matt groaned despite his shock at the feeling of the wet muscle against his neck and as Tyler went from licking it to sucking it Matt moaned. It was enough to snap him out of it and he gently pushed Tyler back a step and the two looked at each other for a moment. Matt was admittedly not soft anymore but he wasn't hard either. It had felt good what Tyler had done but it had also confused him a great deal.

"Ty...what are you doing man?" Matt breathed.

"I don't know Matt...But it feels good and...I think I like it." Tyler replied.

He felt just as confused as Matt did himself but that didn't stop him from kissing his friends lips for the very first time. Matt's eyes went wide and he was going to push him back again he really was but Tyler's lips were rough and firm. Unlike the soft pillow like lips he was used to and he found himself deciding he kind of liked Tyler's lips. Now Matt felt himself hardening completely under his friends kiss and he wanted more. He opened his lips allowing Tyler's waiting tongue inside the moist cavern of unexplored territory. Tyler growled and took control of the kiss with ease and Matt submitted without a second thought. He felt that Tyler was even harder than he was and it was digging into his thigh as the heated swapping of spit continued. Matt's back hit the hard rough and grainy surface that was the brick of Tyler's home and he felt the brick digging into the skin of his back and he couldn't bring himself to care as the breath and air was kissed from his body. Tyler's hand grasping Matt's clothed dick.

"Ty..Ty..we have to move inside to continue this..we'll be seen otherwise." Matt stuttered.

Tyler had grunted and allowed Matt to move and together they did go inside and this was how they ended up naked and entangled on the leather couch in the den. Tyler looked up at Matt and for the first time since Matt had known him he looked unsure and shy. He got off the couch and onto his knees and he parted Matt's thighs. Matt seemed to get what he was about to do because he smiled and looked at his friend a moment.

"You don't have to do that Ty...Your not really the type..." Matt said with a small chuckle.

"I...I actually want to see. I want to see what you taste like Mattie." Tyler replied looking up at him through his lashes and damn it was the sexiest thing Matt had ever fucking heard.

Matt gasped when Tyler took the tip into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it, the head of Matt's cock pulsing against the wet organ. Tyler used the sensations of the beginning to the blow job to bring his hand to Matt's hole and begin the prep. The combined feeling of both making Matt a rock below the waist and he couldn't bare it. It was amazing a whole new world of pleasure. Then using his athletic build Tyler brought his hips upwards to meet with Matt's stretched hole. Burying himself inside of Matt while still slowly taking more of his cock little by little into his mouth. He supposed this really was the closest to bliss he'd get and as he sped up on both fronts and they climaxed after about half an hour they found both of them liked this new development and looked forward to doing it again.

Author's Note: Here we go. I decided to shorten it to ten instead of fifteen, I'm getting sick and I got a late start it's just not working this year. Not to worry I'll be back at full capacity next year!

Play List for the 2016 installments:

1\. Cold Hearted Snake (Glee Cast)

2\. Blow (Ke$ha)

3\. Like A G6 (Far East Movement)

4\. Fuck Him He's A DJ (Ke$ha)

5\. Losing Grip (Avril Lavigne)

6\. You Give Love A Bad Name

7\. Heads Will Roll (The Yeah Yeah Yeahs)

8\. Tic Tok (Ke$ha)

9\. The Horror Of Our Love (Ludo)

10\. Everytime We Touch (Casscada)


End file.
